


诸天降临相关解析

by bottle5876



Category: The Black Troop Ⅱ The Arrival of Deities, 雄兵连2诸天降临
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 114,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottle5876/pseuds/bottle5876
Summary: 剧情流，吐槽向，作者沙雕搞笑风，无cp。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 全局解析-主三王天使恶魔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前导】  
> 萨导本人在贴吧的发言：  
> “先说一下各个文明的科技发展，本来这个都在故事线里，给观众去慢慢感受的，不过想想算了，一年了，早该有所结论。德诺止步于第三代，最高诺星战神。时空蔷薇明天的这集会解释。银河之力源于神河之力与天使基因。男天使30000年前被击败，直到17000年前三王合并，彻底沦落，止步于二代，还是地下研发。30000年前的战争，才首次出现第一代超级战士，那时候的华烨也是第一代。华烨偷偷升级二代后，彻底失败，被流放，之后再无机会升级。止步二代。若宁属于三代。若宁第一次登场的时候，战斗力远在华烨之上。但华烨是王者后裔。科技是进步的，天使为了与恶魔战争，10000年间从第一代，第二代，第三代，第四代，神圣体等，都是在进步。凯莎一直是尖端科技的最大受益者。观众不要通过一个人的短期表现去定位一个角色，时间跨度太大，彦也是升级上来的。超级基因可以升级，但天使是目前唯一拥有翅膀基因科技的，德诺和神河都没有。而且德诺无法解析翅膀科技。这就是为什么雄兵连只有小伦能飞。卡尔抓住过炙心研究过翅膀，打造了针对天使翅膀能力的虚空引擎。所以翅膀是天使唯一。大时钟技术凯莎也有，只不过略逊。恒星驱动天使也在研究。所以设定并不是崩坏，而是随着战局变化，每个真容都在升级自己的软硬件，包括饕餮和巨狼。”  
> 【预警】  
> 因为原本剧情设定就比较交织多角度，所以我就想到哪儿说哪儿了，可能会有点乱，见谅，不喜点叉。

**-天使王的变迁史**  
天使王如果不算华烨他爹，目前为止有五个，四女一男。  
三万年前男天使王华烨战败被流放，进入三王时代，一万七千年前神圣凯莎完成了正义秩序大一统，之后前天启王现神圣左翼CKO凉冰与CEO凯莎理念不合，叛逃天城。地球一役，当年被天使之城驱逐的超神学院两个导师早已各自坐大，联合反扑，神圣凯莎下线，天使彦靠次生物引擎（其实就是虚空引擎）死里逃生，通过天基王鹤熙考验成为新任天使领袖，鹤熙进入黑洞前承认她继承天刃王称号。

  
**-烈阳文明是怎样的存在**  
比起天使恶魔，烈阳并不是很丰满，但毕竟有大电影，亲女儿蕾娜前途可期。  
现在烈阳给我的感觉，就是有自保能力的军火头子吧。破坏力上有目共睹，但其他各方面都被天使和恶魔压着。雄兵连的首领目前看还是蕾娜，但今后很难讲。  
烈阳在立场上比较中国式的中庸，并不明确倾向于正义或者邪恶哪一种理念，哪个好用支持哪个。未来就是要抵御虚空持续发展，死神是个二五仔，欢迎虚空降临，其他的势力，天使相信银河之力，恶魔相信时空基因，至于蕾娜，给我的印象是她更像一个武器而不是策略。

  
**-华烨与三王的交集**  
与凯莎：  
这个话题我其实不太想谈，但又确实有谈的必要。凯莎的正义秩序成为女天使们共推的发展方向，凯莎强大的人格魅力的形成（比如对保护弱小的正义秩序的神一般的坚守，比如她愿意放华烨一马那种真正的强者对人渣的豁达不屑），都和包含她在内的广大女天使的坑爹过去有很大关系。  
与鹤熙：  
这两个有一定的可能做过上下级（“我曾做过你几百年的王”，鹤熙回复“不记得有这事儿”），然并卵，从华烨单挑前后的反应来看，我估计算起总账来这俩最深刻的记忆是打架，还不止打了一次。男女关系也基本没戏，这种流氓如果有过机会，套近乎的时候不挂嘴上才怪，君不见他都被赶到山沟沟里还要嘴上占凯莎女王的便宜。  
与凉冰：  
单恋没吃到嘴过的天菜，“我当年老喜欢她了”，基本有机会就要嘴上占凉冰便宜，开了黑洞引擎的挂之后立刻来找凉冰示威开黄腔，时间线上甚至在与天使开战之前。反过来凉冰对他的态度多年来一直很稳定——mdzz嫌弃死。

  
**-卡尔萨斯的定位**  
神河文明遗民，冥河星系CKO，如果不考虑天刃天启撕逼，相当于天使敌方阵营的凉冰。  
张牙舞爪的反派背后真正的Boss，没有他给buff，饕餮和男天使都是弟弟。  
CKO执业水平上目前已知宇宙top1，手握基兰留下的大时钟和自己开发的虚空引擎。虽然他本人认为凉冰是最伟大的智者，但目前看不怎么立得住。  
很多人都认为卡莫是一伙的，包括与凉冰决裂时的凯莎（“我知道，你和卡尔——”），但其实很多地方显示并不是这样，卡莫各自都在亲自下场打脸说我们真不是一伙儿的，他们固然算不上敌人，但也绝算不上朋友，巨峡一战的合作，只能说是因为驱逐超神学院并否定虚空的凯莎是他们共同的敌人。

  
**-左翼是不是真的比右翼权限高，还是若宁在吹牛**  
很可能真的是。  
若宁的确靠信息优势搞到了鹤熙负责研发的星命，这个信息跑路太早的凉冰都是没有的，否则吊打若宁的虫洞第一人不可能被追着打N年；还有其他小细节上的暗示看，左翼相对偏战斗系，凯莎自己也是偏治理征战型，故而表现在权限上，左翼是有半储君性质在的。天使与神河会面，基兰带着卡尔，凯莎带着凉冰，然后就在这里发生了经典的眼瘸冰分不清男女瞎撩妹（han）桥段，卡尔当场沦陷，凉冰转头就忘。  
鹤熙这时候说不定有事儿出门了，但常识来讲，这种重要会面，能带二把手肯定是带二把手。

  
**-雄兵连1结尾是神权会议，雄兵连2结尾是天启誓言，一到收尾剧情就走到莫甘娜，是巧合吗**  
不是。  
事实上并不是一到收尾就走莫甘娜剧情，是各种主线剧情莫甘娜都在直接间接刷存在，这其实是没办法的事儿，莫甘娜的设定摆在那里，神圣凯莎已经下线且没有复仇嘱托，虚空和卡尔代表的宇宙级危机就在眼前，这种情况下除非你让莫甘娜一波降智把自己玩儿死，否则她一定站在风口浪尖，谁想搞事，好事坏事，都得先去她那儿试试水，神权会议不是谁都能开起来的。萨导明确说自己做不到给她降智：“想想如果你是莫甘娜，你能不能干掉雄兵连和地球”，大多数人的答案都是能，莫甘娜自己的答案也是能，但她没有，核心原因是导演不让，剧中原因是：1她不喜欢破坏和杀戮；2她有无尽的时间慢慢玩，能bb就不动手；3杜蔷薇。  
后来出大事儿了，宇宙级危机来了，这时候的凉冰，她是和凯莎决裂了，但并不想消灭天使，作为目前已知宇宙的个人和综合实力最强者，她聪明，有责任感，一直在防虚空和卡尔，所以她站出来是一定的，星命只是表面上的重要原因之一，从她之前和华烨的接触表现来看，她一定不会放任华烨搞事。地球老七阵亡那次与其说莫甘娜放水，不如说双方就是互相探了个底，别问什么堂堂四代为啥不吊打三代，你不如去问美帝单挑可以说地球不败，为啥谁都没打，两股势力交锋，要考虑的东西很多，LOL里一共就两拨人，gank的时候还得瞄瞄旁边有没有队友呢。  
一句话，不是编剧老爱给莫甘娜主线，是主线实在绕不开莫甘娜。

  
**-天启王炸了的追责问题**  
锅王候选人有五个。正方：鹤熙，彦，杜蔷薇；反方：华烨，卡尔。  
先直接上结论：（华烨，卡尔）>蔷薇>（鹤熙，彦）  
反方这边，卡尔和华烨，这个锅王我仔细想了又想，觉得难分伯仲，华烨固然是直接责任人，但卡尔未必不是想借此机会逼凉冰成为幻体，还是得等雄三。  
正方如果硬找个锅王出来，那就是杜蔷薇了。至于鹤熙和彦，我也有写过鹤熙分析贴，有兴趣可以赏脸去看看；彦固然动机略坑，但站在她的立场能做的实在不多。  
凉冰有没有防着华烨——有，非常有，而且很谨慎，不止是为了自己个人，更是因为她出事了宇宙可能没人拦得住华烨了。费雷泽一行，卡尔给她打了预防针，华烨亲自来吹自己有对她的专用buff，这种情况下她不可能不过脑子的，虽然她回来之后没和任何人说这个事儿，但肯定是往心里去了。  
所以她即使上了星命的套儿，也还是有自己的打算的——约在自家昆萨主场，战斗双方不是自己打华烨，而是杜蔷薇战若宁。但是注意她这里有一个致命的信息盲点：华烨的黑洞引擎不光针对她有buff，还有蛇精病式的无差别伤害。这一点天使知道，凉冰不知道，头顶上来个洞的时候彦才说的。凉冰如果事先知道这个事儿，她约战的模式可以说绝对会改。  
你说凉冰为啥事先不考虑一下这种可能性，我告诉你，正常的宇宙级势力的领导都不会考虑这种可能性，因为这个约战基本是双方试探实力的一次机会，和天使那边脸都撕破了干到梅洛天庭家门口可不一样。战争是为了物质和非物质的收益，自己都收拾不了的纯破坏性武器，放出来损人不利己，这是妥妥的蛇精病行为，所以彦说华烨是个疯子。  
回到最开始，我为什么说正方锅王是杜蔷薇，因为凉冰的算盘是：我不下场，你针对性buff没处放，我把蔷薇的装备和技能堆起来（时空封印+四代神体），锤死三代若宁抱走星命就完事儿了。结果蔷薇顺风局翻车了，凉冰没办法只能下场，这回才是彻底进套儿了。  
到底套没套住其实还不一定，因为凉冰纹丝不动这个事儿始终让我觉得很诡异，究竟是针对性buff导致的，还是在场三人她最强导致的？前者说明套住了（“凉冰应该是逃不掉了”），后者说明没套住。但从结果上看是一样的，华烨只要套住了蔷薇，凉冰不可能不管，那就稳了。  
这个时候可能有人要说了，那这事儿不能怨蔷薇翻车啊，不翻华烨也在那里不来不去，他放个洞横竖都药丸。我先退一步承认你说得对，问题来了，既然如此，那华烨为什么不一开始就放洞呢，就那么确定若宁能赢？这就要说到华烨方的信息量问题了，他的计划很明确，相信若宁老油条，会把凉冰钓出来，然后再放黑洞。注意这个顺序，一定要见到凉冰才动手，说明他没有把握提前放洞抓人凉冰会怎么做！他不在乎约战输赢，目标一直是凉冰，如果放早了凉冰一看卧槽你特么在这儿等着我呢，防备起来再也不给机会——对他来说这就是失败了。实际上我们作为观众知道，他放早了没关系，只要抓住了蔷薇，凉冰一定填洞，但观众知道，华烨不知道啊，他也就知道凉冰说的“我有一名战士，名叫时空蔷薇”，见了面才和地球捅过的小红毛对上号，顶多再多知道一点凉冰在意这个小红毛，至于在意到什么程度，那真不知道。  
所以，如果杜蔷薇顺风局不翻，很大可能华烨这次会放，华烨自己对二三把手若宁弃若敝履，他拿不准换成对面凉冰会怎么做（实际上谁拿得准？当事人蔷薇可能都想不到，你说谁还能想到），没办法，毕竟他没看过黑甲，这种情况下强行留人是不明智的。

  
**-当下和以前天使的发展模式，和所谓的正义秩序，到底是不是好的**  
官方的态度不明确，希望留给观众去思考（然而似乎不过脑子撕逼的更多），我个人的态度是贬大于褒。  
老一辈天使的角色明显更丰满，包括若宁，当然这跟她们的戏份多有很大关系，但年轻天使的思维模式简单也是一个很大的原因。两万岁以上的还知道有不服这种情绪，选择消极抵抗，新一代的天使可能性格上也各有小特色，但大是大非上，绝大多数六个字就可以概括：“爱凯莎信秩序”，没什么独立思考的意思。所以为什么保住艾妮熙德非常重要？本来像鹤熙说的，就是个算法结果而已，她本身未必有多不可替代，但是超算再开一次算出个莫甘娜就坏了。这个担心不多余，能被算出来的大概率是个有头有脸的，搞不好真是凉冰，一旦算出来是她，大多数天使是真的信。  
你在这里其实可以看见一个正义秩序的bug，你要是不想，就把人踢出去，她说那不行我们是正义的，回头就抱着艾希，生怕她出事儿算出来凉冰就完了，你说她这到底是信还是不信这玩意算出来的是正确的？华烨打到家门口了，天使女王还在外面当保镖呢，真的魔幻。  
凯鹤托孤打情骂俏男人婆老妖精那段，甜是挺甜的，但我到现在为止也不信凯莎说的彦有一天会比鹤熙强，我甚至觉得凯莎是被导演逼着说这句话的，因为年轻一代的新主神总要上位。然而我看不到当前的年轻一代中谁有这个资质，除了杜蔷薇，但杜蔷薇的学费又有点太贵了，她自己有得选恐怕并不想要。你说其他人后续会成长，我也等着看呢，但现在危机已经怼脑门儿上了，不知道有没有时间等了。彦确实有一定的进步，但能走多远，还得再看，做战士听话就行，当王，她缺的是脑子。  
天使所谓的正义理念，我不直接评判对错，这个事儿撕起来太敏感，但它是不是有一定问题的？我想大多数人只要不是小学生，都觉得或多或少是有的。之前那个储君问题就是一个，还有各种其他的小细节。  
彦跑腿干过的活儿很多，你如果不都当走剧情的废话听，就会注意到并不都是光明磊落的。除了锄强扶弱之外，还包括拿走低等文明暂时用不上的资源，你可能想说既然他们暂时用不上，那就算不得掠夺，好吧，这个事儿勉强这么解释了，但更大的问题还杵在这儿：明的，低等文明的发展速度石锤是被天使限制了的（凯莎：“你们发展到这样，也就可以了。我不喜欢低等文明搞什么军备竞赛。有问题我会为你们搞定的，你们就在正义的秩序下享受人生就好。”潘震：“文明的历程发展十分缓慢。”），然后天使转头又说希望文明可以有为自己伸冤的能力，我很好奇一个拒绝发展的文明要怎么做到这一点？暗的，所有的暗夙银武器都被凯莎收走屯起来了，你别跟我说这玩意纯天然全都生成在梅洛天庭了吧？你可能又会说，这是为了宇宙安全考虑，天使拿了也不会去干坏事，这都是莫甘娜等邪恶实力逼的，合上电脑看看三次元搞这套的是谁——美帝。你说凯莎比美国总统靠谱多了，我作为一个凯莫粉当然喜闻乐见地承认姐姐很伟大，但有的问题不可忽视：天使说虚空是谬论，然后回头自己搞了虚空武器；天使说生命是可贵宝贵不可交易的，要战就战，我们天使永远不会去研究XXX，然后三个虚空引擎复活挂真香，没有引擎的低阶天使一个个死的送菜一样；只有天使会陪着人类成长，没错，但天使看不起其他文明的战士，饕餮面前，地球是是弱者，所以她保护你，你强了呢，反超了呢，跟天使叫板了呢，猜猜会怎么样？葛小伦不拦着炙心可是当场就要跟三角体冲突起来了，后果地球承担不起，这些也都是莫甘娜逼的？说不通的。  
如萨导所说，凯莎有句话是非常经不起推敲的：莫甘娜是已知宇宙最大的邪恶。把邪恶的存在原因归结于莫甘娜一个人，未免太看得起她了，还是莫甘娜自己说的靠谱一点：  
“我只是恶魔之王，不是恶魔本身。”

  
**-就算正义秩序有问题，那堕落自由就好了吗**  
我没有这么说，事实上凯莎和凉冰都各自走了极端。鹤熙说凉冰会觉得自己可笑，这话对，但是凉冰不是唯一一个可笑的，有的事情，需要时间来检验。  
凯莎的极端来自于她的自信，她的自信是有道理的，她建立了一个伟大的秩序，一统三王，进而一统已知宇宙，一派和谐繁荣，就算150亿年的宇宙历史中没有超过20万年的高等文明又怎样，终极恐惧不过恐吓人心的谬论，天使就会在我的带领下成为第一个不灭文明。  
凉冰的极端，是在经年累月的战争中逐渐累积的。初期她是一个为了学术放弃权力的学者，也许俏皮（当面撩卡尔），但绝不暴戾，在发现了终极恐惧之后她产生了巨大的危机感，认为正义秩序这样下去一定会灭亡，于是在昆萨搞了一小块试验田，通过加速进化在短期内速成了一个团结而强大的科技文明——正义秩序最大的问题：如果一个都不放弃强行带所有人一起玩儿就会发展慢的问题，其实已经被她解决了，那就是通过进化和筛选，搞个高考特尖班出来。  
这个时候最好的方案，是她们各退一步，凉冰退一步，用更温和的方式来筛选进化，搞她的特尖班；凯莎退一步，尽管我不想承认，但生命确实是有价值贵贱的，未知的威胁是要重视起来的，尊重生存权是一方面，谋求发展也同样是刚需，我允许你适当搞搞特尖班。  
但她们谁都没有退步，于是愈发极端，于是渐行渐远。  
可能有人会说，恶魔的制度未必就可取，要不是蔷薇有主角光环把盘接了，恶魔那边死了莫甘娜也要元气大伤，所以这不是天使制度独有的问题，谁死了领导都遭不住。这个说法的错误在于没有控制变量，天使和恶魔的基本盘差的可太多了，后者甚至不需要赢，只要没凉透就足以说明一些问题了。凯莎坐拥已知宇宙最强势力，有神圣左右翼和高阶天使团，缺啥要啥一句话的事儿；凉冰呢，空着手出去平地造轮子，她的理念是堕落自由，社会达尔文主义，跟独裁真是半毛钱关系没有。她倒是想不搞独裁分权出去，她的知识宝库倒是开源共享了，哪有够得上的战友啊？到最后还是自己搞。相当长的时间里直到下线，她都是无可取代的恶魔之王，方方面面都是队里最nb的，带手下像带孩子，还要被最强文明追着揍，这种起点、生源、发展环境，她能带起来和最强分庭抗礼的势力，还能反杀，简直是传奇，你说她全靠脸全靠忽悠，她的理念全都是垃圾，说完了你自己信吗？编剧为了合理化这个传奇给了她足够的buff：最强时空技术（生存刚需），顶级战略家（超前的发展理念，卡尔见过最伟大的智者），无与伦比的个人魅力（你甚至会因为一句话就对她着迷的不行）。  
“我没有控制人类思想的能力，恶在他们心底。”  
“邪恶是一种宇宙意志。”  
话难听，但是是实话，客观存在的恶念无法被强行抹杀，否认自然规律必被打脸。凯莎一个开大端掉了凉冰在昆萨的试验田，却使得整个已知宇宙成了恶魔的流窜扩张地，这结果也是令人啼笑皆非。  
凉冰的观念在当时实在太过超前了，被怼实在再正常不过，曲高和寡，她已经超前到令人无法理解。好比某个叫做A的人在秦始皇刚扫六合的时候说封建制必将灭亡，那感情好，等待A的是死亡和接下来绵延几千年的打脸；而另一个人B在大清药丸的时候指出这一点，回头新中国建立了，那么B就是思想家，革命领袖，A又能找谁说理呢？

  
**-如何看正义秩序的崩盘**  
正义秩序坚持锄强扶弱，尊重每个生命的权力。这对弱者来说是不是好的？那肯定是。  
是不是普适完美的？我认为不是，你想让它是，可以，但需要前提条件，我就不非得辩一辩你怎么定义强和弱，对与错的问题了，姑且忽略掉它，那也还需要至少两个条件：  
1.你要保证天使一直是最强的；  
小弟再多也不怕，我们就是带的动。  
2.你要保证天使的上层建筑也就是管理层，是完美的。  
莫得偏颇，莫得私心。  
说白了，虽然搞独裁，但我们有一个足够完美强大的统治者。导演的设定也是删繁就简忽略了对错的定义，他直接设定在天使巅峰那些年，这两点都是实打实做到了的，而这个伟大的统治者的名字叫神圣凯莎。  
但是，世界是动态的，发展的，外力是不可抗的，人为地去抹平差异和弱肉强食，是反自然的，副作用也是明显的——文明发展缓慢，对面虚空势力坐不住了，已经忍不住派斑驳蓝出来搞事了，卡尔也蠢蠢欲动想搞自己的秩序了；生命体也是动态的，发展的，所以天使的前二把手（若宁）不甘心被一个小丫头片子（彦）取代，跑去投敌了。  
两条全破，遂天下大乱。  
萨导借潘震之口传达的意思，是无限生命被打破，导致了正义秩序吃枣崩盘，你可以试着套用那两个条件，看看无限生命是不是直接或间接破坏了它们——答案是肯定的，无限生命带来无限的可能性，所谓最强和完美，在时间的推移下都可能无法维持。

  
**-如果只看主线，不去思考一些无实锤的细节，那么凯莎与凉冰感情到底怎么样**  
萨导早期的公式书大概依然可以回答这个问题，虽然现在可能私设有改动——不好不坏，姐妹日短，干架日久。  
你说她们感情好吧，真有点昧良心。我看不到她们有哪怕一点的相互理解的意思，有分歧的时候基本都把对方往坏了想，凯莎觉得凉冰搞学术非得弄个终极恐惧出来就是想吓唬她，凉冰觉得凯莎一股听不进去别人说话的独裁味儿，见面就打一点都不奇怪。  
你要是说这对姐妹感情一直就不怎么地，那也纯属扯淡，撑死也就是淡漠，真感情不好在最早期低头不见抬头见的时候当场玩儿命了，还玩什么囚禁和捅肚子的小打小闹。至于凯莎为什么对凉冰只是软禁而非直接审判，其实没必要纠结到底因为顾及私人感情还是爱惜她天才的大脑，没差，你根本没法把这俩事儿完全分离开。  
主线剧情只说了天使之城审判凉冰及其学说，但不清楚当年到底有没有暴力审判过。萨导执笔的凉薇广播剧中，有凉冰因为拒绝平分时空基因给所有天使而与凯莎起隙，之后又坚持虚空理念进而被大审判的情节，疑似因此重伤失去翅膀，因为梦魇中醒来的凉冰对蔷薇说，“曾经，我也有一对和你的怀抱一样温暖的羽翼”。（本来同人不应该作为参考，但这个广播剧里出现了凉冰战败和恶魔同步打击烈阳冥河的萨导早期微博剧透剧情，所以我在这里还是提一下）

  
**-禁闭室前三王撕逼，传达了什么信息**  
_“天启王，凉冰……”_  
_“什么天启王，我现在是神圣左翼。鹤熙，你相信（所谓神圣这一套）吗？我跟她是姐妹，你跟她是什么？”_  
_“你现在，是什么都要开始怀疑了吗？”_  
_“最好别让我知道，这也和你有关。”_  
_“你不是可以读取我的思想吗，嗯？”_  
官方展示给我们的剧情很短，但很关键，这段对话在尽可能揭示了三王之间的矛盾点。凯莎和凉冰矛盾已久，绝对秩序vs百无禁忌，妥妥的势不两立，这次囚禁和入侵事件正是矛盾爆发的顶点；凉冰的话与其说是挑拨，给人更多的感觉是玩世不恭的挑衅，就是想让凯莎听了不舒服；鹤熙此时虽然并没有明确表态，但基本是站在凯莎一边，认为凉冰还是可以教育好回头的。  
三王之中，除凉冰在黑甲中抬杠外，其他二位年龄不详，但凉冰是最小的这个设定，我觉得问题不大，所以这二位基本还是有大姐姐训妹的心态在，而且按凉冰这种全天城第一皮的性格，估计这种情况并不是头一回了。  
（从后续烤彦剧情来看，鹤熙也很皮，但跟凉冰比就很正经了）

  
**-基于以上，三王之间酱酿的脑洞是怎么来的呢，尤其是凯莫，岂不是全靠瞎脑补？**  
并不，非要说全靠脑补，反而是官配凉薇cp的发糖更刻意，一个三万年的神死心塌地爱上了自己的作品还为她而死，可以说极大满足了爱yy的少男少女被总裁御姐之类倒贴的心理，所以有好的市场反应，观众一个个嗷嗷叫，但现实中的可能性非常渺小，基本上不靠强势方主动倒贴一点可能性都没有。即便就剧情需要来说，蔷薇和恶魔势力也绝非一定要通过谈恋爱来达成协议。  
凯莫之间，戏份相对来讲最多，虽然也还是少，但一点一滴给人的cp感都是爆棚的。我之前废话了好多，基本可以说明我是不支持凯莎放水论的，战争中消失的都是实打实的生命和文明，上面两个leader一个代表正义一个爱惜下属，说放水未免太扯了，但同人里可以吃点糖我还是喜闻乐见的。她们之间，真正吸引我的，是那种势均力敌相似到刻骨却又相杀的灵魂上凛冽的共鸣感。除了理念的分歧，她们小事儿上也特别不一样，除了都很能打很漂亮好像没什么相似点，但是我们来看看死生大事上她们的表现。  
面对宇宙级危机：  
“不想为了一点破事儿兴师动众的。”宇宙之王的气势和责任感糊你一脸没商量。  
面对情感：  
凯莎抚摸着早已愈合的伤口，“你真的，伤透了我的心”；而凉冰，艰难取胜后，新伤犹在，本该庆祝胜利的人却抚摸着宿敌的沙发扶手喃喃自语。她真的干掉了神圣凯莎，可她看起来一点也不开心。  
面对死亡：  
同样的从容，同样的优雅，张开双臂，走向终结。  
这三个瞬间，你会觉得，这两个人真的是姐妹，亲的。  
凉冰恶魔一号的房内，有凯莎的画像（官方广播剧情节，正剧没有，宝木旁白说蔷薇进门之后看见的）。她的房间没别人敢进，那么多的夜晚，她会看着画像想些什么呢。  
时空基因的著作里，笑鱼姐姐那强压着兴奋的小口气，可能相当一部分兴奋是为了时空基因，但她确实是东一个姐姐西一个姐姐。我们仿佛看见少女时的凉冰围着姐姐打转的样子，然而什么时候开始，她只是你的上司，而不再是你生命的重心了呢？  
凯莎说：“死，并不可怕，孤独才可怕。”那么强大淡定而身经百战的人，为什么对多年前那个不致命的伤口如此耿耿于怀，又是谁的离开令她感到孤独呢。  
不说了，再说就扎心了。  
凯鹤戏份很少，但托孤时互相调侃的那种老友间的信任与熟稔，加上她们对共同经历过的岁月的缅怀，你会觉得可以看她们在林子里喝一杯子的茶，岁月静好。  
鹤凉戏份更少了，除了奥斯卡和隔空下套打华烨之外没别的了，但大三角是个闭环，个中味道，自己感受就好。  
最后，粉三王不是全因为恋爱脑，恋爱可以不谈，地主不可以不斗，三王万岁。


	2. 鹤熙下套解析

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不大看得下去鹤熙在各种同人中总被简单地解读，跟个搞后勤的保姆管家一样，故在此留贴分析一波。

前天启王现恶魔之王凉冰现在凉了，鹤熙到底有没有责任，有，局确实是她设的。

是不是一肚子坏水就奔着搞死她去的，答案是不是。证据一大车。

凯莫姐妹俩互怼无极限，鹤熙可没有明确表态过她到底什么态度，她只是说凉冰太激进有朝一日会后悔，对凯莎说自己老了，但为了与时俱进 ，还会继续科研，继续保护天城。

她被凉冰套路的时候说，凯莎不同意我也可以放，但你要是骗我，我们就是敌人；她考验彦成王的时候，说“艾妮熙德也就是个算法结果”，又问“如果你将来发现你的敌人没那么坏，甚至有点可敬，你会怎么办”——以上这些话，你觉得哪一句她会和凯莎说？凯莎那个正义秩序神圣不可侵犯的范儿，带出的一根筋的徒弟，其他新生代天使大多只知道信凯莎爱秩序，你让她们这种人在不经历一些事的情况下就主动去理解这种论调，是不可能的。

她算计凉冰一把图什么？很简单，都是千年的狐狸，跟华烨一个脑回路——“彦的威胁不如凉冰”，若宁作为凯莎毒唯，如此一心怼彦，都得被迫承认这一点。雄兵连想捧哪个角色就踩一波莫甘娜，但是凯莎炸了鹤熙跑去人体试验了，剩下的已知宇宙能和华烨抗衡的，真就只有莫甘娜，莫甘娜自己也是这么说的，“老娘被咔嚓了就真没人拦得住你了”，她急于培养蔷薇，攒经验抢装备，全是恋爱脑作祟吗？不尽然，她是一个王，还是卡尔口中宇宙最伟大的智者，做事没禁忌但有下限，而且姐妹，设定是时空以上就是虚空啊你感受一下。如果非要把了解凉冰的人排个号，卡尔和鹤熙现在绝对是top2，这个时候蔷薇阿托靠边站一下，爱慕不能弥补境界差距，靴靴。

所以鹤熙的意思是什么呢，就是告诉彦，现在这局势，我都填洞了，啥时回来不好说，你不拉凉冰下场，这仗没法打。她说错了吗？一个若宁搞起来都费劲，攻偷你武器，防破你护盾，华烨动不动再丢个洞，这tm还玩儿个锤子？咱换个思路，华烨那老流氓我熟啊，凉冰跟他也很不对盘，搞不好也会一起锤他（又算准了，凉冰：“华烨，是灭世之灾。”“你tm脑子进了水还没泄掉！”），但毕竟天使恶魔对立好多年，保险起见我再丢个星命出去，虽然我们会损失很多人，但是极大增加凉冰参与的概率，技术宅共识，那玩意就是空间系神器，没蔷薇她凉冰撒丫子撩了拉倒，现在有蔷薇，凉冰不惦记该见鬼了。这才是鹤熙说的利用雄兵连蔷薇的点，okay？她也就算准了为了蔷薇凉冰一定会出手搞若宁，哪儿能想到凉冰真会凉？小丫头片子身经百战脑子灵光逃跑又一流，老娘这边俩王级锤了几万年都没死，搞死她那么容易呢？她还是料对了，如果蔷薇打若宁不翻车被烧脑，或者凉冰死磕着就不下场，华烨还真就不能把她怎么样，只能跟当年二王一样被恶心，凉冰通讯和虫洞技术一流，你找到人都费劲，有多少大招你没处放说个锤子？凯莎明知有诈还是去地球了，就是因为这个。

所以在我看来最根本的仇恨值在哪儿，是为啥华烨这货能活到今天，还嘚瑟起来了？其实也容易解释，他没死，是凯莎给面子，也没瞧得起这货，杀了他的幕僚赶走拉倒；至于他嘚瑟起来，贴吧说这事儿归根结底还得赖凉冰，姐姐不死就不会有人敢蹦——naive。天使就在那里不来不去，真正打破平衡的因素是卡尔，而这个人从头到尾都！不！可！控！姐姐一死饕餮嘚瑟起来搞地球了，这是没错，但可不是卡尔直接授意的，他还让嗜嗥不要去跟莫甘娜对上，他不很在意这些小打小闹的。况且地球这边按神的角度看也不是啥解决不了的大事儿，天使势微罩不住了还有莫甘娜，就看莫甘娜到底想不想管（事实证明她管了，然后卡尔也没有很不高兴的意思）。

所以，正确的发展是，只要卡尔要搞事，宇宙危机必然爆发；而若宁连线通话的时候，卡尔已经明确表示想彻底干掉天使建立新秩序，还提议凉冰怎么样，凯莎毒唯若宁表示绝对不行，一合计那就华烨吧，也不算差，怎么还不甩之前那个嗜嗥几条街；与此同时，凉冰对虚空了解极深，一直在防卡尔和为虚空战争打响未雨绸缪，但她已经脱离天城，有想法也不会和天使讲，积怨太深直接合作连阿追都知道很尴尬。

总结来看，站在鹤熙的角度就是，诶，老娘在家吃着火锅唱着歌洗着澡抓着蛾，突然华烨这老流氓不知道开了啥buff（我默认天使不知道啥buff，卡尔好像就只告诉了凉冰自己狗了一波），带着若宁来怼我了，加在一起还真有点厉害，不行了这得拉个靠谱儿的外援，就这点事儿。

老妖精鹤熙是很妖的，神与神的博弈是很复杂的，别老动不动盯着一两句台词一口大锅扣给谁又骂编剧，真的没劲，萨拉雷不骂人我都想骂了。


	3. 萨导部分贴吧言论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超神世界观宏大，争议也多，萨导的言论经常在国漫区被断章取义，所以有缘人看个乐子就好，thx。

雄兵连是一个更完整的剧情和世界观，神与神只是假装是一个很好的世界观。雄兵连讲了包括神与神在内的前前后后4年发生的事情，几乎比较正面的描写了战争的各个层面。但是神与神只是一个开端，一段比较刺激的交锋。超神5年讲了很多很多故事，很多很多角色，雄兵连更注重的才是剧情才是故事，神与神只是注重了视听表现。如果视听表现好就是动画的好，那可能是我们对动画想多了，动画能承载的就只是视听表现了。相比真人影视，有各种类型的电影，都有他们的意义，有枯燥的，有刺激的，恐怖的，无奈的，平淡的，这些都是真人影视作品可以承载的，这也是为什么动漫完全不可以拿来和真人比的原因？当我们想让动漫有更多表现形式，和表达方式时，却发现，观众只认可“动漫就是视听刺激就可以了啊。”这就是我为什么退出连载的主要原因。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-10 18:11

首次使用鹤追，而不是彦，凉冰等人气角色，一是因为，这是首次尝试。但主要还是因为，鹤追本身是一个虚拟印象的历史传承。其次，我们的签约动捕演员，本人的气质更接近蕾娜。虚拟演员本身是导演对动漫影视的理解和探索，意味着但凡要用到虚拟鹤追，就得保证，演技（表情动画和动捕还原度以及CV表演）到位，画质到位，剧本到位。试想，鹤追饰演帝蕾娜，饰演机械姬，饰演梁红玉，饰演白素贞（已经有白蛇了哈）等等，用演技去征服观众的感觉。虽然鹤追现在还没什么人气，但我们也愿意重新当一个搬砖工，慢慢搬砖吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-01-17 13:39

大意就是，这只是一个正义打倒邪恶的故事，不管观众怎么看，我作为作者，不会向着更严肃的方向再引导了，如果真的要去明确侵略者这个概念，就过了，这无关莫是不是侵略者，那是观众的解读，不是作者的刻意描绘。作者只是当成一个虚构的故事矛盾在写，而且作者自己不会对自己创作的角色陷入爱恨纠葛。观众之所以觉得我不明确侵略者是因为觉得我偏袒角色，恰恰，不可能，作者对角色都是一视同仁。观众为莫甘娜辩解是因为观众喜欢莫甘娜，我为莫甘娜辩解不是因为我喜欢，而是因为要把握作品的尺度。只想把莫甘娜的行为定义成虚构文明间的矛盾，而不是一场影射现实的侵略战争。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-25 13:32

以前我可能有个误区，不是在否定莫甘娜的邪恶，只是觉得莫甘娜的行为上升不到侵略者的高度。云山行动属于恐怖袭击，巨峡号交战在公海属于武装冲突，杀人之类的是犯罪，更不算侵略，所以我认为莫甘娜不算侵略者，只是一个单纯的邪恶者。但是在咱们的国情下，以及莫甘娜造成的事实后果，确实综合达到了侵略的程度，因为他本身代表外来文明，肆无忌惮的在地球搞事，本身就是入侵。当然她本人并不一定认可这个判断，因为在她看来，堕落不是贬义词，邪恶也不是真邪恶，只是自己学说的名称，以及被凯莎定义的反派学说。蔷薇也是这么理解的，邪恶只是堕落自由学说被凯莎定义成了罪恶，但它并非生来邪恶，它既然能成为学说，自然有它的理论依据。也就是说，在特定的时候，她的堕落自由学说可能就会变成正义自由学说。那它就不再是邪恶。我们的正义是被天使定义的，邪恶也是。但是邪恶到底是什么?天使说邪恶就是莫甘娜本身，这对吗?至少这是天使的一个错误逻辑。在我们现实社会，邪恶从来不指一个具体的人，更多指心底欲望，这个欲望可不止诞生2万年，也就是说，正义可能是天使传递的，但邪恶绝不是莫甘娜传递的，她只是激发者。数以万计的恶魔种子撒向人间，得到者就可以得道升仙，人类面临抉择，是蜕变成魔，还是苟活于乱世，莫甘娜带给地球的不是战争，而是选择，巨峡战役后，莫甘娜退到太阳外围，等待地球做出选择，这是莫甘娜对地球做的。所以我才说，地球没有与莫甘娜交战。不是因为对侵略者妥协，或者洗白，而是，莫甘娜已经是胜利者，不管地球如何选择，邪恶理念都会蔓延。因为真正的邪恶在人类心底。所以莫甘娜弄神权会议，潘振和斯诺都认可莫甘娜。这就是莫甘娜，她在干掉凯莎后，就已经胜利了，邪恶肆无忌惮的蔓延，地球人和饕餮交战，主力净毁，又自己和自己交战，得到的不是所谓的基因资源，而是乱世。乱世就是她的战利品。所以她爱地球如家，这里的人最终会把她当妈。估计又有人要说毁三观了。不过没关系，雄兵连和天使会有对策的，恰恰是凯莎之死，彦神继位，埋下的伏笔。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 03:47

卡尔在原来的剧情里被莫甘娜弄死了，之后天使的正义太过绝对，与地球开战。但因为（反派大规模）都是女性，不合适，改了。你看，跟我辩什么呢?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:40

大家之所以觉得莫甘娜被洗白是因为超神里莫甘娜是主谋，而雄兵连里是从犯。  
但讲实话，莫甘娜的设定太强，人数又少，作为第一波反派有点没得打（假设你是莫甘娜，以你的智商看看能不能灭雄兵连和地球吧），而我也不想靠降低莫甘娜智商的方式让她被打败，所以中间加入饕餮。但这不是洗白，为什么要加入华烨，是因为女性不宜大规模成为反派。所以，没有洗白一说，只是有人更坏而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:20

萨导对各角色CV的评价：  
蕾娜：当年听了云鹤追的声音后，觉得声音很美，说话又好听，所以加戏。  
凉冰：因为萋萋女王一上戏，就很带感，所以加戏，然后到了黑甲，刘校妤的配音真厉害，角色感超强，完全可以压住一部戏，于是加戏。  
蔷薇：因为CV原来是配神与神的炙心，炙心的声音表现太好了，很入戏，然后韦导说这可是国内顶尖电影级女主角的CV人选，声音素，真实，高级。所以，蔷薇的戏就多了。在超神里，哪个演员能压住戏，哪个角色的剧情就会变多。当然，这是之前的情况，因为之前正在能压戏的CV是不多的，不过这两年随着国产动漫的蓬勃发展，好的CV多了起来。不尊重CV实力的动漫吧，除非营销太厉害，否则，很难成功。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-21 22:33

好啦雄兵连33集完结了，最后虽然没有给大家带来多么精彩的打戏结尾，但是文斗一点不含糊，双方都有自己的理由，而且都很充分，大概55开吧。平心静气的讲哦，大家都是中国人，都是超粉，互相没有仇恨，只是因为雄兵连把大家聚集在一起，因为剧情的峰回路转，这几天可谓都激烈痛快的卷入了一场辩论。这是雄兵连最大的特色之一，价值观冲突。但是话说回来，每个人的表达也都是畅快淋漓，包括我自己。所以，这何尝不是雄兵连带来的乐趣呢?正因为雄兵连激发了你发表自己观点意见的欲望，才使得贴吧内容特别精彩。所以放下偏见，控制好情绪，雄兵连第一部完结了。我觉得它最大的成就不是故事讲得多好，而是让你深刻的头脑风暴了一把，这就是它的价值。其实从一开始我们都知道哪些内容会激辩，我们做剧也真不是为了去赢得多少赞美，我觉得好剧总是看完之后不过瘾，非得去写一大段影评分析，看看别人怎么说。。。是吧?就是这种感觉。所以，希望大家保持理智的头脑，这只是一个流氓写的连载剧，我相信最近参与话题的粉丝至少能因此记忆雄兵连30年。值得啊。谢谢各位支持，好好休息吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 00:20

那时候大姨说，粉丝肯定会炸的，然后韦导说，没事，炸就炸吧，我觉得这就是最好的，如果粉丝不理解，我就敢站出来告诉粉丝，你们错了，这就是最好的，我坚持。当然一般是我站出来坚持的。我们认为，出戏才是失败，入戏就是成功。还记得当年封神榜，傅艺伟的妲己，那么令人恶心愤怒，是因为剧本差导演差吗？不，恰恰，是因为傅艺伟演得太好了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 18:40

有一个最大的分歧是，小伦以为战争就是短短的几年，但是蔷薇的认识里，战争是100年，甚至1000年。比如，凉冰带走蔷薇100年，不介入地球事务。那么会发生什么？雄兵连未必还在，当局未必还在。要知道，为厉害的武器是小伦看不到的，那就是思想。蔷薇看到的强大不完全是毁灭。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:55

一切的基础是蔷薇信任雄兵连，尤其是小伦，但是小伦却已经开始怀疑，早就开始怀疑蔷薇了（我们都不了解蔷薇）。所以谈不拢是肯定的，必然的。至于蔷薇的思路对不对，有对的地方，蔷薇有一场戏是用弑神武插胸（莫甘娜），基本上不死属性，不灭，魅力太大，容易颠覆地球，而且动不动几十年几百年的玩。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:53

观众来看看这个逻辑。葛小伦战嗜暤造乾坤有天使的支持。蔷薇被莫甘娜挟持感受到莫甘娜的魅力和内心，参加了神权会议。二人认识不一样，发生了矛盾。加上2人的关系，刘闯提出的怀疑等等。两人吵架了。试问，吵架不可以？剧情有要说谁的理念是对的？这只是一个能引发很多人思考和探讨的矛盾冲突。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:37

对于一个为了蔷薇，可以舍弃地球1000年再回的莫甘娜来说，让蔷薇成为地球项目CEO的可能性是很大的。蔷薇认为如果有雄兵连尤其是银河之力的支持，那她就可以真正控股地球项目，那地球的控制权就可以回到雄兵连手里。先不管蔷薇的思路对错，但是本剧中蔷薇并未提及任何屈服，背叛，投降的言论。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-19 19:08

蔷薇表达过屈服了么？蔷薇只表达过要占恶魔股份为地球所用。股权大战其实也蛮激烈的。蔷薇要追求的是恶魔集团股，神权会议谈的是地球项目股。我觉得观众搞错了这个核心点。在恶魔集团占股成功，就有可能成为地球项目公司的CEO。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-19 18:56

差不多，倒不是莫甘娜和凉冰的区别，而是开启战斗姿态的区别，翅膀是天使系的标志。炙心没了翅膀真的还不如一个恶魔小兵。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:40

最后，真没有改过战力设定，也没乱，最多画面表现不足 。一个单体阿托可以打至少2个带虚空引擎的嗜嗥，一个恶魔一号全力辅助的阿托能把整个饕餮军团都打出太阳系。这个设定从来没改过。但超神系列作战有2个档位，自身单体实力，和授权实力，授权实力基本上就是授权开启大杀器，一般不是靠自己完成的，而是靠背后的超算支持完成的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:35

总而言之就是这样一个思路。另外，超神系列战斗，目前最巅峰的肉搏战力就在彦与阿托一战了，而鲲鹏的表现，就是会被彦吊打，而且彦当时的能力，基本可以战平与凉冰交战的时候的华烨全队。其实彦为王后，一直都没把华烨放在眼里。只是偷鸡摸狗之辈，阿追如是说。是华烨演技太强太抢戏，让观众觉得他很厉害。当然后来是很厉害，但当时确实不是。人家是聪明人。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:24

梳理一下华烨的故事线，华烨就是从若宁跟他说复出开始，孤家寡人，到几个月后来到地球，已经有几个部下，再到去找卡尔要虚空引擎，拿到之后组织与天使的围剿战，每一次出现，都在壮大。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:07

所以如果有些人实在理解不了我也没办法，解释得够清楚了。男天使到底弱还是强?人家作为一个阵容，在凯莎陨落，女天使势力受到重大打击的乱世状态下，短时间依靠卡尔的支持，壮大起来，你们说到底是强呢还算不强呢?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:57

首先说一下各个文明的科技发展，本来这个都在故事线里，给观众去慢慢感受的，不过想想算了，一年了，早该有所结论。德诺止步于第三代，最高诺星战神。时空蔷薇明天的这集会解释。银河之力源于神河之力与天使基因。男天使30000年前被击败，直到17000年前三王合并，彻底沦落，止步于二代，还是地下研发。30000年前的战争，才首次出现第一代超级战士，那时候的华烨也是第一代。华烨偷偷升级二代后，彻底失败，被流放，之后再无机会升级。止步二代。若宁属于三代。若宁第一次登场的时候，战斗力远在华烨之上。但华烨是王者后裔。科技是进步的，天使为了与恶魔战争，10000年间从第一代，第二代，第三代，第四代，神圣体等，都是在进步。凯莎一直是尖端科技的最大受益者。观众不要通过一个人的短期表现去定位一个角色，时间跨度太大，彦也是升级上来的。超级基因可以升级，但天使是目前唯一拥有翅膀基因科技的，德诺和神河都没有。而且德诺无法解析翅膀科技。这就是为什么雄兵连只有小伦能飞。卡尔抓住过炙心研究过翅膀，打造了针对天使翅膀能力的虚空引擎。所以翅膀是天使唯一。大时钟技术凯莎也有，只不过略逊。恒星驱动天使也在研究。所以设定并不是崩坏，而是随着战局变化，每个真容都在升级自己的软硬件，包括饕餮和巨狼。  
其次，说了科技是发展的，那么，男天使的定位和实力跟他们是第几代没关系，阵容强就强，有一句话叫，国富则民强。男天使曾经的强者，不用在乎他们复出的时候是第几代，他们有实力迅速壮大，因为，有钱有人有机会。所以第几代这个玩意，还是看综合国力。只是说，男天使集团是否能够在短时间里配置若干三代和武装出一个顶配华烨?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:49

天使科技在与时俱进，从一开始就说了，你们不当回事吧。有钱有资源就有科技，一直在描述博弈而不是单挑比武。所以在博弈中，华烨短时间依靠若宁-卡尔，从二代复出到黑洞引擎实装，这就是华烨，别人做不到，这算不算实力呢?华烨多次收手，被认真版凉冰逼退，被斯诺几句话唬住，但是你们不仅感受不到他的脆弱，反而觉得他无比强大，说明什么?内心强大，背景也强大。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:11

希望大家在超神的世界观里思考问题，比如凯莎说的是艾妮死后成为天使之王，不是活着成为。天使反对死后复活，除非。。。所以彦也不算在保护艾妮活着，彦只是要见证艾妮为谁而战，为何而死。莫甘娜也不想杀死艾妮，说多了就太剧透了，但是逻辑真的没问题，天使王和恶魔王跟地球王不是一个概念，你们有没有看过类似故事?一个神秘人成了主角的朋友，帮主角，教导主角成为了英雄，人王，后来才发现这个神秘人是上帝。。菩萨。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:00

逻辑上很通。莫甘娜每天出现在蔷薇身边的时间也不是全程。其次在骑士制度里骑士向国王服役也不是每天。不要单纯的理解为这是艾妮的护卫。这只是一个宣誓向国王效忠的女骑士，每周只需要像国王报道服役不超过2天的门客。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 10:36

为什么我敢做蔷薇黑甲，靠蔷薇和凉冰这个全新的设定来做黑甲？因为他们的CV都是真人电视剧电影主角级别的水平，我们从来都把CV当演员看，不会瞎编角色，如果没有合适的演员（CV）来演，我们就不设计太多戏。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-13 13:13

网友评论：说来也奇怪，（雄兵连开会讨论蔷薇问题时刘闯）第一反应不是队友的安危，而且担心队友跳反，若是我是里面的成员，我第一个想到的是，蔷薇会不会是被威胁或者被掳走了  
萨导回复: 因为刘闯有过一次经验，所以知道莫甘娜求贤若渴的事实，如果刘闯不及时提出来，那这个线索就等于没了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-08 20:19

你们都没开过会，所以你们不了解，开会和聊天不一样。开会是提出问题，解决问题，不是隐瞒问题，包庇问题。刘闯说得没错，他提出了一种可能性，目的不是怀疑蔷薇，而是让与会者来看到可能存在的问题。如果刘闯一开口就说，莫甘娜拉拢我我没答应，蔷薇肯定也不会答应。你凭什么保证蔷薇不答应？你对蔷薇负责吗？你对会议负责吗？同样的场景：我们公司和A公司是友好合作公司。开会的时候，我们假设被告了。我说：我们被告了。韦导说：那个公司以前也告过别的公司，不过我跟那公司关系不错，我相信我们不是那个公司告的。我就会怀疑韦导：你什么意思？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-08 19:56

那是你太在乎嗜暤这个角色了。战争本来不讲公平，但是真正重要的角色就算被秒，也确实会铺垫更多如何达到一击毙命的那些过程，嗜暤对于雄兵连整个世界来说，只是一个小BOSS，你太在乎了而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 15:08

当然，彦自己是怎么死的？被小伦的刀削了一下就直接跪了，这只有彦自己知道其恐怖的力量。就算是阿托，也不见得能体会那么深刻，所以彦对小伦的能力，炙心的能力是一定有信心的，然后再激将一下嗜暤，这嗜暤就送了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 14:22

彦至少知道炙心是有知的，银河之力是强大的，同时也知道嗜暤是无知的，卡尔是不太足为惧的，神性文明，彦或许没有凯莎那么厉害，但是位置摆在那，不管是莫甘娜，还是彦，都不会轻易和人死战，能用时间解决的敌人绝不用生命解决。除非要牺牲更多生命。嗜暤就是一个被彦套路死的一个宇航级文明的BOSS而已。根本不是真神的对手。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 14:13

回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
拿美国对比，凯莎不是等于特朗普，而是等于全美海军以及核力量。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 01:02

回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
而雄兵连里的凯莎可不能用地球领袖来类比，凯莎是集文明成就于一身的存在，拥有几乎无法被摧毁的属性，那是一个人么?灭掉凯莎动用了几大势利的终极武器，你想想，几个国家的终极武器一起打击一个国家，只是杀掉首脑?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 01:00

网友评论：之前说小伦不是飞上天后被饕餮战舰吓晕，而是被四个男天使打残了，这段剧情为什么不见了？  
萨导回复：两个原因：首先，我们尽量不涉及巧合剧情，太空那么大，哪那么容易巧遇呢？其次，也是最重要的。打戏留给凉冰和蔷薇了。因为华烨和凉冰是认识的也是互相有恩怨的，华烨第一次来地球不先见见凉冰，找葛小伦干嘛呢？所以其实现在没什么问题，最多就是葛小伦见到漫天飞船和全球战况之后觉得心理压力太大了。  
所以实际剧情就是没有男天使见小伦，这只是剧情的初版设计，并没有落实，只不过后面忘记把那个鲲鹏的台词换掉了，算是一个失误吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-04 13:58

这么说吧，我觉得所谓CP，都是观众自己扯出来的犊子，是观众自己觉得我们在用CP调观众。很多观众都知道我们做得很写实，并不是在玩弄某些套路，花样，所以CP这个，至少我在写剧本的时候，是从来没有刻意为了调观众胃口而写。有的观众说我们靠彦吸引观众，但是你们也看到了，整个雄芯篇的前10集都没出现彦，我们并没有给彦加戏。那么对于葛小伦的爱情观这个事情吧。在咱们的片子里，任何问题，都恰恰是一个话题。爱情到底是怎样的？我不知道。我也才不到40年，是观众自己着急的觉得未来就在明年揭晓，实际上，未来是明年么？1000年在剧本里只是几个字描述，但是真正1000年要发生多少事，谁知道呢？观众急着知道结果，那么，葛小伦与王晓慧青梅竹马两小无猜，结果30岁的时候跟张晓霞结婚了。是不是也觉得，剧本不对？我也只是说了一个逻辑而已。我现在也没有对葛小伦所谓CP的定论，因为我不知道。我现在参透不了100年后的爱情，更别提1000年，10000年，所以这只是一个话题，并不是一个结果指向。我曾经有在第二季度的剧本里设想过，葛小伦与另外一个凡人结婚生子了，而且时间过得很快，小伦随便出差一次就是20-30年，还是为了照顾自己的地球妻子，才回来地球一次，结果再一次回来的时候，妻子已经躺在病床上，孙子都成年了。再然后，再然后。以地球的爱情观，蔷薇能接受这个小伦么？但是彦肯定能接受，并且会祝福，会告诉小伦，要坚持爱他的妻子。彦在乎的我是爱情本身，而不是和小伦滚床单。所以彦也没有反对过小伦和蔷薇在一起啊。也许这只是我个人试图去理解那些大爱的一种尝试，不一定是对的。所以请不要纠结这个CP问题，这个真的不是单纯的爱情剧，就算讲到爱情，也是基于对超神宇宙的一种思考而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 13:38

回复：超神哪一季最出色？  
1，先说人物。神与神的人物，雄兵连里全有。但是，雄兵连里有饕餮军团，宇宙大战，巨狼，华烨男天团，凉冰，很多新的天使们，很多新的角色。大战有天河之战，小战有悟空，有洛阳战役，有巨峡战役，有北之星战役，有凉冰战彦，凉冰战华烨等等。人物刻画。上，除了彦在雄兵连里没怎么刻画，其他部分哪个都比以前刻画得更细腻更深刻。2，说画面，这个就不说了。以前分辨率都不到1K。3，剧情，神与神真正讲来讲去的剧情，只有1个，就是莫甘娜3线作战，那时候还没有凉冰这个角色。雄兵连讲的内容就多了太多了。神与神怎么掰开来说，能被谈及的具体故事内容也就那么一点点。至于神与神第八集，葛小伦哭的那一集，不恰好跟雄兵连熊芯篇是一档子事么？说白了就是雄芯篇的开头部分。3，逻辑，呵呵。作为故事的创作者，我恰恰觉得神与神的逻辑真的很硬，很多地方说给就给，一点征兆都没，这也是为什么要做雄兵连的缘由之一吧。4，燃点，无非刘闯的爱国情怀，和彦之死，小伦哭了之后干小怪。还有刘闯挡子弹。其他部分，说多精彩，其实也没多精彩。还有很多地方没做好的，当时也没少被喷。现在，你们说神与神更好，好在哪？哪一个点比雄兵连好？刘闯的爱国宣言？葛小伦哭？彦死？还有呢？拿掉这3个点，你们觉得神与神还有多精彩？第一集蛮王跪在地上哭天喊地精彩么？第二集莫甘娜在办公室发号施令精彩么？第三集雄兵连在巨峡号被打得摸不着头脑精彩么？说唤起爱国热情，神与神的大D，真的比雄兵连第七集，大家看着自己家的直升机一架架被摧毁，那种头皮发麻的震撼精彩么？比啊，硬比，拿干货来比，谁怕谁啊？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-13 21:43

主题贴：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
萨导回复：我们在讲什么？不要因为我们是国产动画，就可以站在智商的高点抨击我们。首先，终极恐惧铺垫了多久？怎么说的？一切定律不存在，我们的科学是错的。对么？卡尔说的。葛小伦雄芯的出现说明了什么？反物理，反定律，观众的反应是什么？爆炸，觉得不可思议觉得崩。对么？那么，凯莎是怎么做的？"卡尔是个zz，封杀。"对么？咱们是不是有条线，是主生物与终极恐惧的战争？雄芯的出现，已经让很多观众坐不住了哈，观众于是开始组织起来反虚拟。来看看，虚拟为什么叫虚拟？虚拟做了一个雄芯，把观众吓到了，然后嘲笑，讽刺，贬低。真的，我忽然觉得雄兵连做得太对了。崩？你今天觉得崩是因为你以为后面讲的是地球军与外星人的热血战争，no，主线是维度之间的较量，是文明之间信仰的较量。你说葛小伦为什么不这样不那样，很简单，需要时间和学习。雄兵连未来的战争不是你们在美国电影里看的那些战争。所以现在的剧情只是把雄兵连和饕餮的战争状态描述一下，仅此而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-08 01:40

其实到了后面，若宁这个角色还是有些味道的。世界不能只看脸啊，虽然还是反派型，好歹人家反派得比较有个性。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-11 12:31

回复：论超神系列和雄兵连的区别——个人主义和迎合市场？  
呵呵，恰恰相反。超神1-2才是逢迎市场的作品，雄兵连才是真正随心所欲讲的故事。你是没看到雄兵连后面的章节，只是看了我们快速用电影的模式把超神1-3，和黑甲过一遍所以才会觉得这是在逢迎市场而已。重复的剧情，更大气的感受，是雄兵连1-11的主题，也是不得已而为之。要是我们知道观众有耐心再听我们细细道来，我们也会细细道来。不过我们觉得，不可能。所以我们也不再赘述那些东西。超神1-2，为了留住观众，无所不用其极。这是我对超神1-3的评判。尤其是超神3，我们不管过程，只把原本要20集讲完的内容，只截取最经典的部分来拍摄。尤其是后面的赵信遇到炙心，中间有好几个月的认识和慢慢产生感情的过程，原本是4-6集的内容量，我们2集解决了。凯莎之死，原本也是3集的量，1集打完了。为什么这么快？因为我们知道观众在国内没看过这样的剧情，只有我们敢做，观众一定会感动。所以我们放弃了很多过程，只给最精彩的部分。结果很成功。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-21 21:38

其实超神系列在科技上，主要思考的方向确实不是武器装备，而是生命的能力层次，在我看来，人类的生命太脆弱了，一个普通的灾害就能丧生很多人，随便一个战争就能死亡数以千万，对于真正的神一级的外星文明而言，根本用不到依靠战争手段来威胁人类。人类实在太脆弱了。只有经得起核洗礼的的文明，或许才有可能真正站起来，面对外来威胁。这样，无论是被制造自然灾害，甚至引爆太阳，顽强的生命个体也能存活下去，战胜敌人，这时候，人类可能不再拥有洁白的皮肤，美丽的外表，人类的信仰与道德也会被重建，在这样的文明面前，巨狼星级别的威胁根本不足为惧，于是，我们创造了天使文明，神河文明，恶魔文明，他们代表着不同的方向。而天使更美好，恶魔更现实。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 21:52

记得以前我在写手群里讨论过莫甘娜的虫洞战术，说有这个战术就够了，不需要研发更多大规模杀伤性武器，就算有，也没有使用的必要。有专门针对超级战士的狙击战术，和针对人类高层，指挥层的狙击战术，恶魔能全球定位每一个人，只要对恶魔有威胁，就可以直接开门刺杀。所以，整个地球军方是只能直接瘫痪，根本没办法组织作战。有朋友就说，那死了总司令，副总司令可以顶上，副总死了，还有师长，团长。不要小看人类战斗的意志。可是，这是战略威胁能力，并不是说一定要杀了谁谁，如果有这样的战术，就能威胁整个军方。到底最后谁会愿意来做这个指挥呢？所以我也经常看到很多人在贴吧，微博说道超神为什么不多设计一点更高端的武器来对付外星人？其实我相信更多人都能理解，就算有又如何？如何反击？地球军方对于强大的外星文明来说，更糟糕的是对宇宙本身的理解就比较低级。甚至生命的脆弱，连在宇宙中呼吸都做不到，何谈宇宙战争？外星人根本不需要降落到地球地面，或者浮在城市上空来与你交火。通过对空气介质，太阳温度状态，大气状况等的改变，就能轻松引发地球的巨大自然灾害，而人类在这种灾害中，整师整师的被消灭。只不过，这对于超神来说，就是造神时代的敌人了，巨狼星，本身就只是比地球先进那么一点点，以为有巨炮，能一炮炸掉一个城，就可以嚣张跋扈，然而在黑甲，在天使面前，却不堪一击。这是超神的内核，并不是不设计那些武器。莫甘娜也没有错，如果地球人不进化到能轻松避免自然灾害的程度，根本就没有与外星劲敌交锋的基本。可是个观众总是不理解，觉得是巨狼星太弱了，不科学，云云，并不是啊，求多思考一下好么？就算巨狼星的巨炮一炮能炸掉不止一个黄石城，而是10个黄石城，那又如何？就算炮管的形状不是管状，而是球状，那又如何？一样会被彦单手化解的。这不是武器设计是否更先进的问题，也不是造型是否科幻的问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 20:52

回复：与其水神ID，水盖彦，不如来聊聊超神与LOL的关系  
嗯，看到楼主的帖子，有必要一提，咱们超神学院没有要与LOL划清界限的意思。LOL造就了超神学院，这是铁定的事实，咱们不能忘记这一点。只不过，就像超神学院一开始就给蕾欧娜改成了蕾娜，黑默丁格改成了丁格黑，似乎大家也都接受。而这种类型的改动，包括第三季度，都是如此，只不过是让他拥有独特的属于超神学院的名字。就像很多LOL的皮肤一样，每个皮肤都有独特的名字，咱们的是超神学院葛小伦，或者说，就算你在LOL里说，“来了个葛小伦”，那你也一定是因为超神学院的关系，才叫他葛小伦，你知道出处。至于为什么不开个新篇，一来嘛，超神学院的故事，不更上3-5年，估计都完结不了。其次，我一时半会想不出比超神学院更具魅力的故事。基于现代基础的宏大世界观，我把所有能想到的最好的东西都放在超神里了，大家都能知道，除了人物名字和部分人物设计概念，其他所有的东西，都完全符合一个创意原创故事，而且极具代入感，甚至包括国家荣耀，人生观，宇宙观，等等一切，都被设计得非常完整，所以我滚了几个通宵的床单后发现，最终没有什么新的故事能取代超神学院。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-03 14:34


	4. 萨导完整贴吧发言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发言结构  
> 首行：主题  
> 中段：发言  
> 末行：贴吧-作者-发帖时间

回复：第一次发帖-至啦啦啦德玛西亚  
其实是会有的，《超神学院》其实并不是洗剪吹类型的动画。我个人现在非常喜欢的剧情是这样的，也是自己很久很久一直想做的：在国家危难之前，我们屌丝能做什么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2013-12-23 00:16  
总结一下，在超神学院吧发个完整的剧情介绍吧。  
《超神学院》的基本情况介绍。《超神学院》，是基于《啦啦啦德玛西亚》系列的成功人物，再创造的一部独立的纯粹的热血/科幻/战争剧。剧情则是从对超神世界一无所知的盖伦等人开始，被招募进超神学院，目的是为了成为一批拥有神一样强大能力的超级战队。但这些概念对盖伦等人来说简直就是浮云不是么？如第二集的台词：放屁不可能，爷爷我没有超能力。带着这种思想，迎来了一位神的考验，但谁也不知道，这位女神，则是超神学院未来的顶梁柱，而她轻浮，带着一些女流氓的气息。很不被人看好。当盖伦等人慢慢经过学习训练，发现并明确了自己强大的力量后，他们开始组成了若干只强劲的战队，执行各种神级的任务。这不是一部个人英雄主义的片子，不会有：“你们先走，这里交给我！”的剧情，更多的，就如特种战争一样，在严格的纪律，职业素养，以及军事化的指挥系统下，执行特种任务。而面临的战争，不是来至自己的世界，更多的，是从未知领域传送过来的，无法想象的对手。比如，天使军团，手执炽炎之剑，完全免疫核打击。我们还得去构思非常有意思的，十万年之后才会出现的科技技术，并赋予虚空世界的那些家伙。当然还有来至死亡国度的威胁。等等。还有更多未知的，很难去想象但我们也会尽力去构思的的东西在分布在我们的大剧本里。之前虽然有曝过一个世界观大纲，但毕竟只是背景构成的一些东西，并非本片的实质内容。所以整部影片，除了开篇懵懂的主角们对世界变化的恐惧与未知，更多的，则像一部战争片一样，通过好基友的激情协同作战，慢慢带来精彩的故事。而我个人一直很希望能做这样一部片子：当国家危难时，我等屌丝该何去何从。在灾难面前，屌丝们或将褪去怯弱的外衣，用最原始的冲动，扛下拯救世界的重任呢？我们升级了动作捕捉技术，并且现在还未熟练运用，不过用不了多久，完全上手之后，我们就可以发挥它最大的威力了，各位不用再看站桩输出型的PK动漫了，全程奔跑位移躲避型的超级特种战争未必不是一件令人震撼的事情。我们会更立体的设计超神的战场，并且更合乎作战逻辑。就像LOL里面一样，精彩的走位加非常熟练的团队配合，才是制胜的关键。所以现在，各位尽管只看到了3个小流氓的洗剪吹生活，但千万不要失去信心，因为只有会蜕变的英雄才是好英雄，高大全的时代已经过去了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2013-12-23 11:47  
回复：公告贴，今天播出第五集。  
不是，是发片方昨天放了一天假，所以昨天没有收到影片。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-01-17 13:03  
回复：原来萨导演也在贴吧里。。。能说点问题和期望么。  
嗯，其实除了说女角色长得一样，很让我确实委屈以外（因为我们确实都是以唯美的角度来实实在在的做成了不一样的样子，但因为看过去都很美确实让人难以区分。）很多意见我其实是接受的。 这也是为什么我们从第四季开始做了变革性的调整的原因吧。虽然不能照顾到全部，但始终是以观众的意见为基础，来制作我们的剧本。 不过有几点也可能会和楼主的观点相左，比如，我们本剧可能不会加入任何对现实社会的吐槽，并且相反，我们可能会更多的传递正能量，因为我们能感受到正能量的感染力是那么的令人震撼。 当然谢谢楼主对我们影片中的角色表演的认可。虽然还不能很满意，但这最终也是我们的提高方向。我个人就有这种小愿望，我希望能够靠真实自然的表演来诠释每一个角色，让他们看起来就和我们身边的一些人一样，当角色们能够更自然的表演角色诠释角色了，那么这样的片子的感染力就非常了不起了。很多好影片，本身并不是剧情很牛，更多的，是角色们诠释的不同的性格和选择，我看了很多不错的电视剧，剧情很简单，但偏偏演员很到位，你会喜欢里面的每一个人。这就是表演的功力，也是我最向往的动画境界。这种真实自然的笑料我认为是属于比较上层的，你因为代入了角色，让角色的喜怒哀乐感染你，从而跟着角色一起笑，这就是真正的搞笑。当然我们从第一集到第五集，正在努力构建这样的表演，一直在努力，从未真正达到，所以很多观众还不愿意接受这样的设定吧。就像蕾娜，他会表现得就像邻家大姐一样，前面看着很2，但到了后来，危难的时候，你会发现她是最可靠的队友，是值得依赖的人。这样子。我们前面的剧情孕育感情，刻画角色真实个性，就是为了在后来的剧情，一切感情来的都这么真实，这么自然，不用通过各种呐喊，独白，或者感情戏，你就能深深的体会到，各种感动与情义。当然，扯远了。但相信这条路没有错，因为我看过的很多优秀影片他们都在这方面很出色。 我们要把每一个角色都表演到位，让观众能跟着他们喜怒哀乐，剧情其实很简单，但人不简单，这就是最有感染力的剧本。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-01-18 02:25  
回复：原来萨导演也在贴吧里。。。能说点问题和期望么。  
就像我被很多美国电影感动，两句台词就让你流泪，这是我向往的最高境界。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-01-18 02:28  
回复：谈谈对超神学院的观后感  
楼上的，导演我表示不服。在萨拉雷的世界里，曙光女神是一个这样的英雄，其他观众理解不了，本人概不负责。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-01-25 16:42  
回复：第6集作为一个过渡挺不错，只是对不起我们等的这一个月  
我们有说过台词会搞笑么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-02-21 18:26  
回复：第6集作为一个过渡挺不错，只是对不起我们等的这一个月  
回复 the6006 :话说别误会，我不是生气，也没有生气，我主要是希望大家能明白，其实这部片子主题不是搞笑，如果有些地方感觉到幽默，那是好事，如果不觉得幽默，那也没关系，不要误会。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-02-21 21:02  
回复：国旗是中国的 士兵抱的是95式 为什么军官就不是中国军官- -  
这个请见谅，有时候不敢太直接，毕竟问题很敏感。我们在宣传片里挂了国旗，但在正片里不太敢用。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-03-29 03:43  
回复：很喜欢超神学院，我知道制作方的人也有在贴吧看，想问个问题  
啊，除了第八集直升机出发那段引用了《黑鹰坠落》的插曲外，其余均系原创音乐。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-03-30 17:43  
回复：凯特琳在第十集说了一声（去你的）声音难听的要命  
是我故意要求的，不是绵绵的问题。因为我当时想的是要让女警的声音和盖伦的声音节奏一致。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-04-17 23:00  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
真心没办法，全季度下来虽然叫做10集，但实际时间只有100分钟剧情，拿到电影里，时间长度恰恰=一部狗血电影的长度，而如果一部狗血电影你把他们砍成10集，如果不这么安排剧情，你看有人会看么？所以，虽然楼主说剧情还不如很多同人剧情，那么同人剧情一定没有考虑好一个问题：你把你的剧情掰成10集每集10分钟，能有多大的粘度呢？所以，故事没办法很完整的展现，只能很强硬的把故事做得更简单直接，这也是很无奈的事情。也许不久后，我们从即将发布的手机游戏中获得收益（说实话为了能够有资金来把故事做好做完整，不得不采取这样的模式）后，把影片做成20分钟/集，就能真正展开更好更完整的剧情了。第一季度，就当是做了个序章吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-04-27 15:08  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
今天上来回复一下楼主。很谢谢楼主提的意见。说实话，这种意见非常好，理由很简单，我们在以后的创作中会更加注意这些地方，也知道很多细心的观众会注意到我们可能的遗漏，这样会让我们更注意细节的安排。当然有些地方可能确实我们有伏笔，不过伏笔不够，导致楼主或者很多观众看不明白，就像我在啦啦啦德玛西亚吧对一个吧友狠狠的批了一顿，他说1000吨地面肯定下陷了，然后喷我们不细心，我说，谁说1000吨在盖伦手上？头顶那个能量才是1000吨。。。当然，这些都是编的，故事本身就是编的，编的好不好才是问题，而且不同层次的观众看法也不同。。。但我仍然很愤怒的回敬了那边那位吧友，因为楼主的观点其实很中肯，找出了问题，但那位吧友确实让我很愤怒，因为我们辛苦制作，你不爱看就别看了，但你非得说我们做的东西你不爱看我就火了。。。。而且我个人很讨厌拿啦啦啦德玛西亚来说超神学院的不是。当年有无数人喷啦啦啦德玛西亚，最严重的就是，越来越垃圾，越来越难看，1集不如1集，1季不如1季，导演滚吧，别侮辱LOL了，停了吧，没看头了。。。云云。我可都看过，也没说什么。而现在有些观众又跟我说：“超神学院不如前3季度。”。前三季度好看，经典，超神学院垃圾。好吧，我已经能预见，当我们做超神第二季度的时候，一定会有人说，超神第一季是经典，表现了战友情，爱国，还很幽默搞笑，第二季度是垃圾。实际上当我们结束超神学院之后做新片，也一定会有人站出来说：超神学院是经典，非常好看，新片就是垃圾。楼主信么？我们可以拭目以待。所以，除了作者水平可能有限，不一定能做到观众都满意以外，其实观众本身对影片的态度也是有问题的。当失去以后，才发现原来很好。那么很遗憾，当啦啦啦德玛西亚前3季在被喷到体无完肤之后，现在真的已经没有了，失去了，这个时候，也许啦啦啦德玛西亚的味道才能真正发掘吧。超神学院何尝不是。楼主的意见其实很好，出于对作品的喜欢，提出自己的见解和建议，这种是对我们的支持，也是对我们的肯定，而那种，他就是觉得作者很愚蠢，他不喜欢，就是想说作者很废的，那种真心无法接受。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 15:52  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :凯特琳的问题其实很遗憾。。。其实原剧本里有两个地方给凯特琳做了细致的设定，1个应该是放在第7集的，凯特琳的枪射程6000米（现在地球极限2000米不到），因为风速射速问题根本不可能瞄准，所以凯特琳来至神河文明，拥有不可比拟的计算能力，可以不用瞄准直接用心算攻击。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 21:33  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :其次还是同1集，杰斯给了凯特琳3颗造价昂贵的穿甲弹，并用蕾娜做靶子，可以将蕾娜击倒进医院，子弹非常厉害可以直接通过虫洞技术命中目标要害。所以即便飞行距离再远也没关系。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 21:34  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :然后因为这段凯特琳的剧情被砍掉了，我们本来希望在第9集弥补，也就是给凯特琳设计一个自动增威的剧情，放在盖伦增重的前面，悟空吃了凯特琳的一枪直接打进了肉里，然后第九集第一个倒下的应该是凯特琳，但也被删掉了。结果换了蕾娜替凯特琳挡一招昏迷，原因嘛很难解释。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 21:37  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :有时候剧情设计好了，却不能按照最开始设计的来，各方面原因，制作出问题，渲染出问题，配音出问题，各种出问题，又要及时播出，不及时播出有更多重要的伙伴会质问你为什么没及时出，原剧情第十集蕾娜开大展现远超队友的神威，但剧组认为因为我个人给蕾娜戏份太重，抢戏严重，  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 21:39  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :于是在第九集让蕾娜先休息一会。。。。谁知道第十集剧情长度超过我们的负荷了，有得砍，于是蕾娜在第十集应该的表现直接就没了，哈哈，其实很多这样的重要的剧情都被砍掉了。很遗憾。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 21:41  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :凯特琳的剧情砍完之后只剩下杜卡奥对凯特琳说了一句：“直接看地图进行射击”，原本描述的就是凯特琳可以不用瞄准直接心算攻击，以及子弹穿墙，可是特效师把穿墙特效漏掉了我靠。却来不及弥补。然后蕾娜的神威也被压缩成了杜卡奥的一句：“烈阳族终极威力禁用”。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 21:45  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :之所以要砍掉这么多剧情，还是为了给盖伦开大让道，要铺垫盖伦的大（其实结果没太做出效果，整个过程做得有点水了），所以很多重要设定只能留在以后更合适的地方出现了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 21:47  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 : 嗯，本身凯特琳的枪应该是特制的，至少这个时代是不可能生产的，当时对她的枪做了很细致的设定，比如各种卫星系统和制导系统都有。蕾娜实属遗憾，其实最遗憾的是两个攻击蕾娜的特效都没做得太好，第一个大棒子压下来，本来整个地面都被打出一条裂缝，这个没实现，  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 22:12  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :如果实现了，好歹可以看成是悟空最大的一次攻击了。第二个的特效也是没能实现，本意这一次的冲击地面的威力是能将地面打出一个巨坑，边上的坦克直接炸碎，这种威力，但也没能实现，2个威力都没实现，于是显得蕾娜受到的伤害显得有些微不足道，严重影响了蕾娜的战斗力定位。我也很遗憾  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-07 22:13  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
动作问题基本上，因为国内用动作捕捉的技术人员太少了，都必须重新开始从0开始，所以前面几集都相当于在练手呢。不过时间确实太短，2周，没有太多时间调整动作的效果，这也是很遗憾的事情。有时候无关资金，既然采取了这种2周1播的形式，就不得不牺牲掉部分动作的细节，鱼和熊掌不能兼得吧。但是实际上这并不代表我们动作捕捉的最高效果，只能说明我们正处在一个综合平衡的效果下吧。我也希望，我们有朝一日能把动作都做得像欧美捕捉那么精致。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-11 12:51  
回复：看见了一个游戏。。。  
真不是。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-11 12:52  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 绯色丿剑痕 :啊，时间上不会更充裕就对了。只不过技术可能会娴熟一些，我也希望如此、、、  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-11 13:16  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :是的，我们是做动画片的，不是做建筑工程，不是做国防军武，也不是做医疗药品，我们做的是网络动画，网络动画不存在劣质与否，只存在观众是否喜欢，很显然你既然不喜欢就算了，别的事情不用多管。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 12:07  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :看了你的各种评论，说道快餐文化之类的。嗯，刚查了下，好像全球最大的餐饮企业还真是做快餐的，百胜集团，必胜客肯德基麦当劳等等。。。。而且我们发现一个现象，前几集的时候，喷超神学院的占了大多数，而现在，喷子越来越少，而我们的评分与评价也越来越高。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 12:26  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :而楼主的评论对于我们而言不仅不属于喷，恰恰在我们看来是一种积极的意见与鼓励，是对我们的肯定和展望，所以阁下千万不要把自己和楼主看成是一类型。回过头来思考，为什么喷子越来越少，评论越来越好，效果越来越好，期待越来越多的时候，你会反而越来越反感呢？还是思考下自己吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 12:29  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :你是受什么刺激了？我就奇怪了，不明白哪里惹到你了？你不认同就不认同啊，那又怎样？中国10多亿人，看超神学院的也就几千万而已，我要去追求10多亿个认同，真心没那本事。但是你敢说几千万观众都是因为LOL？就没有动画爱好者？实际上国内有多少动画爱好者？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:07  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :嗯，我们做影视，是做给喜欢看影视，玩LOL，看动漫，电视剧，幽默剧，科幻剧，或者根本不喜欢看影视的人看的，而不是为了标榜我们做了多么好的动漫。我觉得认可度很高，从各个平台反馈的信息和数据都足以说明我们现在第一季度算是比较成功的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:11  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :因为统计了数据之后，基本上差不多每集的观众量都在2000万以上，好评大于差评，尤其是最后3集让我们的支持率达到了前所未有的高度，虽然很多观众在看了之后有很多意见建议，甚至牢骚，我们会劲量避免以后的错误，但现在的数据仍然属于高数据。我们很欣慰。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:13  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :尤其是第十集播出后，3天内的点击量就直接达到了全网1900万，我们自己都很惊讶。至于商业和盈利的事情，我觉得根本没必要在这里讲，毕竟是公司内部事情，但可以透露1点，从4个人发展到40个人的团队，靠的肯定不是地瓜和泡面。未来可能会有400人，甚至更多。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:18  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :说道吧友问题，说实话，贴吧吧友确实不多，都去官方微信了，我不是管理微信的，据说1条信息1天的回复量都是1W多条？微信负责人经常通过微信观众的意见来给我们做各种参考，以及在多玩论坛也有非常大量的回复量。等等。这些你不必担心。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:22  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :至于你说的不入流剧情，怎么跟你说吧？你可能很高端，需要看肖申克或者老无所依那样的作品，但说实话，网络上的观众，从11岁到50岁的都有，我建议大家客观的评价剧本，这个剧情看起来很烂，却实际上让2000多玩观众都在看，而且一直保持着增长数据。也许你觉得烂，但为何会增长？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:26  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :你自己好好想想吧，收视率高是因为跨群体多，夸群体多意味着意见差距很大。如果单纯只是为了满足一个100W人的圈子，那么，你可以把你自己圈子的好评做到90分以上，但如果要跨10个不同的圈子呢？你能保证电影观众不不喷你动画片观众？你能保证DOTA观众不喷你LOL观众？你所谓的芒果台  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:31  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :如果业内评价不高，他能做大？你用你肤浅的眼光在看待芒果台，但谁都想去芒果台，这是为什么？仅因为你不懂他真正高明的地方而已。奥巴马被这么多人骂，但仍被选为美国总统，为什么？因为所谓的评价不高只是用你自己肤浅的眼光在看待，你不知道人家为何成功。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:33  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :我不想炫耀夸耀自己的作品，因为我们有很多不足之处，而且第十集的语言严重失误更令我们抱歉万分，我们接受观众的意见，而且我不明白为什么你对我们如此愤怒，不管怎样，我依然觉得，我们就是这么做影片的，有人喜欢有人不喜欢，不喜欢不强求因为我们既然坚持做了就不害怕被喷。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 13:37  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 历史要思考 :你说的影视作品的质量之类的，根本就是个无底洞。对于时间紧迫，我只能说，就是如此。就算很久以前有个吧友的置疑，我也如是说，所有评论中，对我们意见最多的，就是更新速度，不好意思，如果阁下一定要认为自己的意见大于绝大多数人的意见，那我也只能说，没办法解决你的问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 14:14  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
啦啦啦德玛西亚前几集是世界上最牛X的影视作品吗？是还是不是？他在你心里算什么？神作？快餐？逗比搞笑？升华心灵？还是什么？请给啦啦啦德玛西亚给个正规影评，告诉我为什么啦啦啦德玛西亚前几集这么好，要比《超神学院》好很多，这个才是最重要的参考价值。至于现在就一句：“不如第一季前几集，”我只能说，不好意思我做了你不喜欢的作品，我不可能一辈子都做你喜欢的作品，因为你从来没有给我们影评过我甚至都没办法去为你而战。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 18:59  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
对于观众而言，其实做成什么样的剧情，都没关系，只要好看就行了。只不过对于我们创作团队而言，意义就完全不一样了。我们避免不了把东西做更精致，画面做更华丽，因为大势所趋，在这个前提下，我们不可能回到啦啦啦德玛西亚前面几集的模式，我们用最华丽的效果去讲一个笑话。。。不科学。就像我喜欢看叫兽的作品，喜欢看《万万没想到》，我看到了叫兽的努力和进步，虽然万万没想到可能没有以前做的那些小视频有意思，没那么有创意有亲和力，但他更牛，更成功。我希望看到下一部叫兽的作品，不是《万万没想到2》，我更希望叫兽出现在火爆全国的电视剧上，出现在电影院，出现在奥斯卡的红地毯上。因为他的轨迹会告诉我们，在网络上努力也会有回报，也会拯救世界。如果你一直让我们做只需要4个人就能做好的作品，请问，你能看懂《超神学院》吗？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 19:53  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
不能否定啦啦啦德玛西亚的成果，也不能否定很多观众确实喜欢他，但啦啦啦德玛西亚确实已经过去了，现在的超神学院你就算找斯皮尔伯格来写，也写不出各位心目中的那个味道了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-12 20:14  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
回复 canghai8481 :你到现在还觉得这是日式么？怎么你看不出这完全是美剧风格么？一点日式模式都没有好么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 12:38  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
回复 canghai8481 :我想做一个美剧一样的现代英雄故事，这个故事能让我为祖国奋战一次。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 12:39  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
你是要直接看不起我么？你就想想时间只有100分钟，连美国队长电影的剧情长度都达不到，你说美国队长你看出什么来了？美国队长没喊口号？人家必须在150分钟的剧情里面把故事的起伏转折讲完你懂么你懂么？而我们要把剧情分布在10集，每集都要分配低潮高潮你懂么？你以为容易？好，  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 12:47  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
给你一个机会来给我们做一个剧本，要求简单：有笑点，10分钟，必须看完感觉完整但又要留悬念，精彩部分必须有，不能拖沓，不能有废剧情，每一个镜头最好有内容，不要出现无意义的镜头，保证观众能接受，愿意看，低龄观众也能看下去。然后完了看点击增长速度。OK，来不来？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 12:50  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
我告诉你，我们编剧的经验非常丰富，现在的目的是为了让更多观众愿意看，先别管剧情到底能看明白什么，先看看有多少人愿意听你讲故事。编剧是有目的的，不是为了写一个故事而写一个故事，你懂什么？天天置疑编剧，还有你真看得懂么？你看懂个屁，看过美剧么？看过一般国内好一点的电视剧么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 12:53  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
对了，编剧还有最重要的，就是整合资源，资源要充分利用，考虑模型组的完成能力，动画组的完成能力，渲染组的完成能力。能玩转么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 12:56  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
真不想废话，我在整个影片播出后收到的最多的评论就是没有编剧，放屁！我就明白着告诉你，每一个人都可能觉得自己写的剧本是内涵高深优秀的，但只有极少数人写的剧本是大众简单易懂的。前者是炮灰书，后者是畅销书。我也去起点写过，还在逐浪签约了，内涵丰富啊，但没人看。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 13:01  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
回复 威慑小萌狮 :确实很难，呵呵，这些都是我们总结出来的经验，有笑点，必须有笑点是剧组统计数据得到的科学结论，虽然我很不喜欢，我也不喜欢为了做笑点而做笑点，但出品人跟我摆数据，你看啦啦啦的观众是怎么来的，你必须在剧情的前期做足笑点。这是硬性要求懂么？你怎么办？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 13:04  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
回复 威慑小萌狮 :你可以坚持自己的观点说，我觉得故事做完全正经会更好，是啊，你凭什么说会更好？数据呢？联盟的勇士正经吧？点击才多少？《造梦者》正经励志吧？点击才多少？OK，必须先搞笑。不知道楼主能看明白么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 13:06  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
然后我们再看看有多少中小学生观众？数据统计下来也不低，很多观众年纪不大，看不懂太成熟太高深的，而且很多概念对他们来说都是新概念。超级英雄，对于20岁以上的人来说是老掉牙，对于10岁以下的人来说是新概念。兼顾各种年龄段，做出来的剧情，只能说，大家都能看看，并且找到自己的乐趣。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 13:08  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
所有看完剧情下来的人，结果就是跟楼主一样觉得不好，年纪大的觉得幼稚，年纪小的觉得看不懂。玩LOL的觉得偏离了LOL，不玩LOL的觉得太LOL，喜欢看动画的觉得不够动画，喜欢看美剧的觉得不够美剧，最终4不像，但是结果：他从3天500万人看变成了3天1900万人看。OK，编剧成功了。你喷都没用，他成功了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 13:10  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
一口气彪这么多，也是一季度下来积压的很多对编剧的吐槽和无奈吧，希望楼主见谅。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 13:11  
回复：真比不了啦啦啦德玛西亚  
另外，超神学院一开始的定位就不是搞笑吐槽。首先，我不觉得前面的台词是单纯的吐槽。首先我觉得那些台词恰恰反应了我们这个时代年轻人的现状。目的的增加代入感，让观众能感觉到这就是发生在我们身边的人，身边的事。这可能也是根据美剧的做法来做的。美国电影总是喜欢打纽约洛杉矶华盛顿不是么？因为代入感最强烈。但我们还是很小心不敢打现实中的中国城市。我们把剧情做得很中国，是为了代入感，而某些，比如楼主却会看成是吐槽。。。。很无奈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-05-13 13:38  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
我觉得你真的很不可理喻。现在区区100分钟剧情，你要看多少东西？说实话，超神学院不错，至少还能让不动脑的观众看个新意不是？所以楼主，你更应该理解我们。有无数类型的观众需要考虑，你讲了这个没讲那个，你看这个层主就在纠结莫甘娜和凯尔的问题，第一集10分钟，他就想看完全宇宙。怎么办啊？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-06-13 21:55  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 泪染灬潇湘 :所以我就说你吧，我有说凯尔是反派么？你不会以为杜卡奥的话就代表作者的话吧？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-06-13 22:15  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 泪染灬潇湘 :另外，我们已经列出了一个剧情计划表，每个角色都是成长的，而且慢慢的成长，慢慢的变化，但这需要时间，当然也有轻重。就比如你说的锐雯，剧情还有很长的路要走，一出来就各种英雄性格，不合理啊。没经历过真正的战争的人是不可能有所谓英雄性格的，否则就是装的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-06-13 22:17  
回复：你们难道就不觉得超神学院剧情处理的很粗糙吗  
回复 泪染灬潇湘 :未来成长成什么样说实话我也不能说了，但现在完全就是冰山一角而已。凯尔的定性，好吧，毕竟第二季度才开始第一集，凯尔的定性和你想的完全不一样。多了也不说了，我只能说，这个剧情，简单无脑的看也能看得非常舒坦，真要研究剧情，一样你能发现深不可测的。等第二季多几集吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-06-13 22:21  
回复：希望能被虚拟印象的各位注意到 我提点建议  
啊，好吧，我来了。。。首先谢谢楼主的建议。说道剧情：其实我们一直有在调整，我们的剧本流程大概是：大纲和分集主线剧情先做好，然后会有一次讨论修正，接着，在每一集制作开始之前，都会重新编排当集剧本，并且增加更多画面，动作，和声音细节。当然也会对角色的台词做最后一轮修正。所以，楼主不必担心我们不会修正剧本，剧本一直在调整。而说到性格问题，好吧，有一个比较无奈的地方是命题，命题是模拟当代中国，可是，当代中国是和谐社会，没有战争，没有黑暗，没有压迫你懂的。。在这种和平盛世下的我们广大青年，的确只剩下2种性格，高富帅，矮矬穷。而我相信楼主期待的性格，是那种，其实可能不叫个性，而叫，英雄性，比如，大D可以完全不说话，往那一站，敌军闻风丧胆，可能楼主认为这就是大D的个性。锐雯深刻的说了一句：“断剑重铸之日，骑士归来之时”，然后往那一站，敌军闻风丧胆，这就是锐雯的个性吧？楼主也说了，从联盟的勇士开始就已经知道了我们，也就是说，都这些年了，恐怕我们的思想应该更成熟一些了。中学时代的个性，叛逆的性格，那不叫个性，那在我们成年人眼里，应该只属于叛逆性，我觉得这样的性格不是真正拯救世界的性格，相反，我更喜欢美剧风格下，成熟人的思考原则。和谐社会没有什么特别的经历，所以培养不了英雄性，时势造英雄，在大规模剧情变故之前，我想我们的主角们都应该老老实实的听从指挥，做一名好士兵。军队最不需要的就是个性，不是么？但随着故事的演变，英雄毕竟还是英雄，在大家都需要的时候，他们会脱变，会从屌丝变成龙。我们希望剧本更成熟，如果一定要我自己来判断这部剧的话，我甚至认为，这根本就不是动画片，我们做的是美剧风格的3D电视剧。我们希望更多年长的，已经对动画片没啥兴趣的观众能看我们的影片，那么角色的感情就必须更真实，更像我们身边的人，而不是一般动漫里那种极端性格，那太假了。所以呢，当我们有能力去刻画更真实的故事时，我们就这么干了。说实话，我希望各位不要像期待其他动画片一样期待我们的影片，因为路线真心完全不一样。就像锐雯是当代社会的餐厅打工妹，这能有什么性格？这种类型的人要装B那只能是非主流了吧？当代警察凯特琳要怎么性格？你性格夸张了能进警察局？在日本也许可以，但中国绝逼不行啊。所以呢，要看夸张个性的动画片，超神学院肯定不是。我们的主旨是更真实更贴近生活，更像我们中国人。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-06-21 14:39  
回复：希望能被虚拟印象的各位注意到 我提点建议  
回复 风暴鞘儿 :是啊，要做准备啊，告诉观众他们在巨峡号上还是练习生活了一段时间的。其实第二集很有意思的，算是角色们感情生活的开始了。而且不能总是大战，要注意节奏。而且战争从第三集开始，就根本停不下来了。整个之后可能就再也没有平静的时候了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-06-21 16:07  
回复：我是剑魔吧来道歉的  
简单介绍一下，其实超神学院的设定，故事很长很大，我们是希望从绝大部分英雄的屌丝状态说起，在长达很多集（至少40，多则上百）的漫长历程中，慢慢讲述英雄是怎样从屌丝/弱者开始蜕变的。就比如三基友一开始很屌丝，但慢慢的开始成长，还有大D，锐雯，等等，反派包括剑魔（没错，反派），而反派的人格，也会跟着故事的发展慢慢成长，其中包括剑魔的形象，剑魔将是代表反面角色的主要成长型英雄，所以一开始设定为莫甘娜的小兵，但是，我们本来就完全不是按照LOL的背景故事设定的。只能，在故事接近尾声的时候，每个英雄都找到自己的归宿。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-08-15 22:21  
回复：我是剑魔吧来道歉的  
回复 十方道 :就是当场有点郁闷而已了，也没啥，因为我知道现在的设定肯定是会被吐槽的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-08-15 22:32  
回复：我是剑魔吧来道歉的  
回复 请叫我亚托克斯 :啊，也没啥事，希望转告喜欢剑魔的玩家，现在谁也不知道剑魔的未来，我相信剑魔未来会成为最有魅力的角色之一。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-08-15 22:49  
回复：我是剑魔吧来道歉的  
回复 请叫我亚托克斯 :有经历才有故事，才有内涵。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-08-15 22:50  
回复：我是剑魔吧来道歉的  
回复 牙被帖子磕了 :额，设定图其实在做了，不过因为人手有限总是很久才出一张像样的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-08-15 23:05  
回复：剧情解说（ps：内情啊，Only I guess)  
好吧，剧透的话就违反原则了，但怎么说呢，故事的确是围绕死神的一个尝试展开，某种意义上可以理解为阴谋，但超神学院更多的是探讨宇宙文明之间各自的理念，探究主流文明的极端到底是怎样的存在，所以也许卡尔的行为会导致某些神的陨落或者重生，但故事仍然会朝着超神学院到底是怎样的存在前进。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-09-03 01:37  
回复：剧情解说（ps：内情啊，Only I guess)  
当然遗憾的事，由于每集故事短小，很难把整个故事很好的展开来，而且如果前期剧情加入太多思考性的内容，会比较不讨人喜欢，所以我们把自己对宇宙文明的理解的一些东西，合理的分布在整个剧情中，但最后是怎样的，现在不能说，而对于宇宙世界的理解，咱们的设定确实和层主说的差不多。当然还是有差别。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-09-03 01:52  
谈谈超神学院主题和未来畅想。。。。  
转眼间超神学院已经到了18集，说实话，对于观众而言，可能18集合其他集区别不大，或许也就是，场面更大，对，但这也让我们多消耗了一周以上的时间，导致下一集就真不一定能如期而至了。但慢慢的就到了第二季度的结尾。不过如果观众看完第二季度结尾的时候，或许会发现这样的文字：第二篇章——超神学院序章。序章。坑爹呢？对。各位看了整整2季，才发现这仅仅是个序章。超神学院到底是什么？记得曾经说过，整个故事体系都是在偶然得到霍金宇宙学启发后开始创作的，当然作为影视行业的作者，得到启发后肯定不是继续研究宇宙科学深奥知识，而是如何做成一部逻辑更合理的科幻幻想影片。在经过一段时间的研究和发挥之后，写下了超神学院这个剧本。乍一看，他是一部搞笑校园剧。这是给观众的第一印象。理由嘛，形势所迫，毕竟只是一部网络动画，我们只能慢慢带着观众看故事。而且与LOL有关，我们没办法让冷兵器合理的进入现代战争，所以只能往更高处想象，给冷兵器进入未来战争一个合理的理由，最后锁定：超级战士，也就是超人级别的体系。只有当战士们达到了超人级别的战斗力，那个拿着一把大剑的猛男才会在冲向坦克飞机的时候显得很正常。那么就得有相应的科技体系和文明体系来支撑。于是，一个宏大到难以驾驭的故事和世界观孕育而生。我们最难的就是如何在资源有限的情况下一步步引导观众慢慢进入我们的故事。我们可没能力一上来就吹嘘自己创作了多大多牛的一个动画故事，大家都来看啊（敲锣打鼓）。。。我们悄悄的在搞笑的背后植入我们需要让观众了解的故事信息。我们为什么要加入国家概念？因为这样才合理现实。我们力图让我们的设计更真实，感受更富预言性，就比如，一旦真的爆发危机，第一个站出来并且进行各种工作的必定是国家，即便我们有了超能力，那么，敌人是什么？在哪？都需要国家来配合你。敌人能入侵地球，自然不会笨得还用人海战术冲击你的火炮。所以他们更懂得如何消灭你的超级战士，所以当你拥有了超能力，以为可以拯救世界的时候，你发现，超能力在入侵者看来就好像一件普通武器，要干掉你分分钟的事情。所以，你仍然需要国家组织你们，学习知识和战术。一颗核弹灭了外星舰队，听起来很美好，但连核弹都抵御不了千里迢迢跑来地球入侵不是智障么？但人要免疫核弹我们只能把它定义为“神”。这就是大家看到的超神学院现在的剧情和设定情况。当然有观众认为，咱们的英雄设计得很没个性，不像英雄。是啊，咱们也确定了咱们影片的基调，我们要设计和创作的是英雄的人性，而不是英雄的个性，因为我们要在很多场合让角色们作出选择，思考，打动人心，我们需要让角色们更真实，连说话都力求真实自然，不带任何动漫口音，否则无法塑造这个角色的人性，只会觉得浮夸。而人性才是引导观众更愿意去看他的动力。然后便是超神学院的整体计划。这段可以说的简单点。我们将打造一个宏伟的科幻英雄系列，展开宇宙文明的对抗，后面整整100集波澜壮阔的英雄故事，天使与恶魔的史诗战争，不同神，不同信仰的交锋，不同星球不同文明的交合，核前100年生命与核后永恒生命信念与思想的交战，神与弑神，银河之力迎击虚空风暴，等等，当观众说，作者现在不知道要写什么了，只能胡扯拖时间的时候，我会告诉你，NO，超神学院还没开始呢，我们还在做前戏。我们设计了很多角色，包括天使彦，天使炙心，这些看起来路人的角色，谁也不知道她们未来会怎样，甚至包括普通士兵，阿杰，都会给你一种信心，一种期待。未来出场的很多角色，来至不同文明，不同星球的战士，让你相信这个世界有这些人在就一定精彩。观众总说不知道咱们故事的走向，故事主线，甚至根本就无法判断故事下一集会发生什么。这对于我们来说是成功的，因为我们谁也不知道明天会发生什么，我们不去设计“世界围绕主角转”的故事，所有人都有自己的思考和选择，甚至包括路人，这样一来，观众无法判断下一集会如何，因为每个人都很出彩，他们都是主角，故事没法围绕一个人转。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-09-15 01:40  
回复：牙被帖子磕了 给吧友的一封信  
当然，改名一事，并不确定，而且要改的确只是在电影里改，连载里不会改。另外，说句实话，假设必须得改的话，那么，不改就没电影，改了你就不看，两种结果都是你不得看。但是电影是电影，电影自有喜欢电影的观众，中国票房并不都是LOLER贡献的，我们希望我们的影片本身就足够精彩去吸引更多喜欢电影的影迷，最终，电影真心是靠实力说话的。当然了，其实在连载里我们也有一定程度的改名不是么？蕾欧娜叫蕾娜。亚克托斯叫阿克托斯。黑墨丁格叫丁格黑。赵信我们一直叫他信爷，泰达米尔我们一直叫他蛮三刀。杜·克卡奥叫杜卡奥，等等。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-10-27 14:58  
回复：改名大讨论。  
说道改名，其实没你想的那么复杂，比如蕾娜，我们就改过一次了，LOL里叫蕾欧娜，我们叫蕾娜，很中国名字的，这个名字基本上也不会改。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-10-27 15:02  
《超神学院》第三季，全面革新后的第一批宣传图。  
大盖伦镇楼。我觉得，大部分人对我们影片的看法都是，故事不错，画面很一般。其实我们模型做得真不错。最近模型师们疯狂个个超神，于是被我抓下了这么一批图，我自己都觉得很赞，毕竟不是我做的，是模型师们基情澎湃的结果。我们不是画面不行，而是故事优先，所以在过去的画面质量上做了取舍。但是说实话，如果没有第三季度自认为精彩无限的故事，我们也不会考虑现在的画面技术了。只有当导演，声音，美术，表演，剧本都完美结合时，才是最赞的影片，第三季将再一次考验我们的驾驭能力，我们能驾驭得了这样的片子么？我们要的赞可不是什么画面好，配音好等等，我们要的是“你还没看超神学院？赶紧去看。。。”重装恶魔战士。认识么？咱们别讨论呆滞与否的问题，毕竟只是模型。我知道很多人担心她的安危。像这样的图其实是没什么好传的，但是顺便看到了，觉得也还精致，所以就传一下吧。大家一定会担心头发的动态问题，一丝丝的头发，这点可以放心，我们就是因为不满意前面头发的动态才换这个的，真实自然的毛发动态，相信可以媲美很多CG电影效果。

贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-11-18 21:11  
回复：《超神学院》第三季，全面革新后的第一批宣传图。  
这明明是侧头侧尾的中国脸啊，怎么就变白种人了？我们可以测试一下皮肤颜色哈，绝对黄色人种。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-11-18 21:50  
回复：《超神学院》第三季，全面革新后的第一批宣传图。  
当然，你们很多人可能没有见过如此刚毅有型的黄色人种，大多数中国帅哥可能在观众心里或多或少偏向一点奶油小生，所以，中国硬汉的脸，在各位心里很模糊。没关系，盖伦就是我们打造的中国硬汉脸。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-11-18 21:52  
回复：《超神学院》第三季，全面革新后的第一批宣传图。  
O了  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-11-18 22:32  
回复：《超神学院》第三季，全面革新后的第一批宣传图。  
回复 新魔兽帝 :不过确实是中国脸，我们为了凸显型男稍微加重了一下眼睛轮廓。毕竟硬汉啊硬汉，不硬怎么汉。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-11-18 22:50  
回复：《超神学院》第三季，全面革新后的第一批宣传图。  
上单中单打野基本上都玩。。。我是说用蕾娜。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-11-19 14:21  
回复：求导演不要改盖伦的的脸，希望脸要尖些  
你们确定改了么？我怎么看都是没改的样子啊。。。

贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2014-11-28 19:23  
回复：超神变了，一切都变了。 吧友们来补充一下，看看还有啥变了  
3块固态硬盘。。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-01-28 13:29  
回复：对第三季第一集有一个疑问  
我玩了8年骑砍了，这游戏在我心目中是第一的。包括未来的艾妮·熙德和泰·史奈夫的故事，也会从骑砍里找灵感。看到骑砍，感概冒泡。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-01-30 15:26  
关于改名的问题，我们不妨玩个游戏吧，来！  
我们百度一下 盖伦， 看看到第几页，会出现超神学院雄兵连的盖伦。

贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-01-30 18:17  
回复：【超神学院第三季】观后感+人物分析  
我不剧透，嘿嘿  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-01-30 18:42  
回复：与其水神ID，水盖彦，不如来聊聊超神与LOL的关系  
嗯，看到楼主的帖子，有必要一提，咱们超神学院没有要与LOL划清界限的意思。LOL造就了超神学院，这是铁定的事实，咱们不能忘记这一点。只不过，就像超神学院一开始就给蕾欧娜改成了蕾娜，黑默丁格改成了丁格黑，似乎大家也都接受。而这种类型的改动，包括第三季度，都是如此，只不过是让他拥有独特的属于超神学院的名字。就像很多LOL的皮肤一样，每个皮肤都有独特的名字，咱们的是超神学院葛小伦，或者说，就算你在LOL里说，“来了个葛小伦”，那你也一定是因为超神学院的关系，才叫他葛小伦，你知道出处。至于为什么不开个新篇，一来嘛，超神学院的故事，不更上3-5年，估计都完结不了。其次，我一时半会想不出比超神学院更具魅力的故事。基于现代基础的宏大世界观，我把所有能想到的最好的东西都放在超神里了，大家都能知道，除了人物名字和部分人物设计概念，其他所有的东西，都完全符合一个创意原创故事，而且极具代入感，甚至包括国家荣耀，人生观，宇宙观，等等一切，都被设计得非常完整，所以我滚了几个通宵的床单后发现，最终没有什么新的故事能取代超神学院。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-03 14:34  
回复：从猴子与阿狸联想超神学院与啦啦啦德玛西亚。。。。  
好吧，瓦罗兰和德诺星系没有1毛钱任何一丝的关系。超神学院里阿狸和悟空的故事仅仅只是对啦啦啦德玛西亚第二季创造的这对CP致敬，但是，他们之间的故事没有任何联系，包括超神学院里的阿狸和悟空，过去的事情也和啦啦啦德玛西亚没有任何一毛钱关系。如果再有人认为，两个故事有什么联系，那就是对我智商的嘲讽。我觉得以我的智商，不会有一丝可能，把超神学院的德诺星系和啦啦啦德玛西亚里面那种荒诞无厘头的世界做成一个东西。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-04 15:11  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
这是一个很极端的模式，估计国内咱们是唯一挑战这个领域的团队，一年下来，真正能理解到超神学院真谛的少之又少。我们试图用3d动画，实现与真人剧比肩的表达力，还原一个真实人物的理念。就好像我们看过阿甘正传，我们觉得那是最高级的电影，那是因为主角演得好，配角还原真实人文社会也非常准确，让我们每看一遍都有新的感悟，这是最好的影视作品，也是我们创作影片时最追求的目标，那就是还原真实，这才是最精彩的影视。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 00:29  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
当观众觉得我们台词很接地气时，并不知道我们在怎样策划这个非常精准的片段。我们听一个身边的同学讲他的屁事，能听得津津有味，那是因为，绝对真实自然，而我们就在这方面下足功夫，每一个角色，小到哪怕是只出现一次的传达室老师，都必须做到高度真实还原那种自然说话状态，从而在潜意识里感觉故事很真实有趣可信，也就是所谓的接地气。为什么说脏话多，因为那是为了还原最真实的情绪。我不敢说做得很好，但我们仍然认为咱们的思路一定超脱了动画片，这才是超神我觉得最牛的地方。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 00:40  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
所以用任何动漫模式观点套用超神，超神都格格不入，喜欢的会觉得很酷，不喜欢的会觉得不算什么优秀动漫。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 00:43  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 牙被帖子磕了 :手机打字不方便别介意，在家睡不着特翻贴吧玩，大家新年快乐  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 00:45  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 游魂世间 :有机会我们把自己的创作过程发出来，大家看着看着就明白了，剧本是我写的，但影片是大家一起创作的，其实最后出来和剧本表达的是否完全一致并不一定，咱们是有演员概念的，有时候演员的现场发挥，真实情绪的流露，都可能让戏更生动。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 00:55  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 游魂世间 :举个简单的例子，剧本里并没有强调彦抹去过什么记忆，但v7和演员都觉得这段对白太干，没情绪自然没意思，于是，我们就现场修改剧本，加入了台词情绪，然原本和抹去记忆毫不想干的彦有了些许不好的回忆。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 00:59  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 jjugttnv :你说的也没错，还是街边吵架的案例，做真实了，你就觉得有乐子，这就够了，说明我们用心得到了回报，我们不指望观众深究幕后的事情，只要能感受到我们营造的气氛，就很高兴了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 01:04  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 游魂世间 :所以我说，为什么很多动画看起来不成熟或者表达不够，因为大多数动画只有编导一个人对所有角色的理解，而真人剧，每个演员都能自我诠释一个角色，这就是压倒性的精彩。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 01:07  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 牙被帖子磕了 :建议以后qq,现在打字很不方便。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 01:11  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 游魂世间 :有机会发个花絮就好了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 01:16  
回复：四神，深入剖析与关系。重要内容都已与萨导核实。  
回复 牙被帖子磕了 :其实大家不用担心，不管超神有多少值得探讨研究的东西，他始终依然披着一件非常商业大片的外衣，绝大部分内容讲的都是通俗易懂的故事。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-23 01:21  
回复：超神学院中的军事BUG  
对不起，楼主，我错了，污蔑了中国军队，以后再也不做军事了，对不起。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-24 21:07  
回复：超神学院中的军事BUG  
回复 是dvb是滴啊hbv :没关系，我们编的是科幻故事，和军事无关。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-24 21:19  
回复：超神学院中的军事BUG  
好吧，首先，黑鸟一点错误也没有，就是我要求的，代表地球最高速度的大型侦查机我不想无脑yy到中国机型上。其次，超神第一战就是体系话作战，战场侦查，总部指挥，配给盾牌和能源，远程治疗，狙击手，牵制手，一波ko的精巧合作试打法，以及第二战空地配合，等等，虽然说的确有漏洞，但我也尽力了，我能想到的未来作战只有这些。楼主说的“去你的单兵作战，”那恳请楼主解释，为什么，克星科技单兵战士超人能匹敌一个美国？你别说那是动画片。咱们就是朝着这个方向去的，我才不管未来是不是这样，反正只要咱们设定超人确实存在，那咱们就这么设定。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-24 22:41  
回复：超神学院中的军事BUG  
好吧，首先，黑鸟一点错误也没有，就是我要求的，代表地球最高速度的大型侦查机我不想无脑yy到中国机型上。其次，超神第一战就是有一些模型错误的确存在，老实说，咱们一集20万经费，可没能力打造一只完整的中国舰队，而且就一个月时间，除了巨峡号是咱们认真创作的外，其他都是下载的，没办法，整个舰队的任务就交给一个模型师。战斗机是自己做的，有错误，改了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-24 22:47  
回复：超神学院中的军事BUG  
总的来说，要比严谨，我们虽然外行，也比变形金刚严谨多了，超神包罗万象，方方面面，包括彦，天使，谁也没见过，我要写天使的爱情，难不成还要跟天使真爱一场？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-24 22:55  
回复：超神学院中的军事BUG  
回复 羊厂长2 :不能，没空，咱们的模型师还赶着做宇宙飞船呢，播出去的东西已经播出去了，改个屁。你说改就改，一会谁说人物模型头发根数不对，咱们连人体结构都不懂还做动画，回家改了吧，怎办？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-24 22:59  
回复：超神学院中的军事BUG  
好吧，我也言辞激动了，不过回帖的目的是为了说明，咱们并不是什么都不懂，在作战方式上做了很多功课，但我们仍然要设计一套比地球科技更先进的恶魔作战体系，以及天使作战体系，来压着地球打，另外，第三季度就会有体现。现代军事装备，毕竟资源有限，我们只能做到劲量还原，但毕竟不是真的，我觉得我们已经很细致的去设定了，但还是那句话，毕竟都是做的不是真的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-02-25 09:18  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
我来聊聊这个吧。我认为，如此写实的连载动画，本身在世界上就不多见。因为难度最大。其次，这样的故事构架，本身也不多见，我们找不到任何前车之鉴，我们是该把重点放在大兵的一句台词，还是莫甘娜的计划，还是大d的未来？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 00:47  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
楼主你的意思是我会毁了这剧？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 00:50  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
那么楼主你是否知道超神在我心里的整个蓝图构架？应该是不知道的。所以，一旦他在某个时间段完成了使命，你回头再看，那还是问题么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 00:52  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
我看战狼也出戏了，但我仍然觉得战狼是中国军旅片的一大突破。出戏是因为我看到解放军呗打死压根很难接受。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 00:54  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
所以看不进去的骨子里是对邪恶胜利的抵触。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 00:55  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
但这样的片子，必经之路，总会有第一部影片去描写一个被打败的正方。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 00:57  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
但是我知道蓝图，那是光明的。但我不想剧透。很久以为，观众吐槽我们，英雄不像英雄，一个个都是逗比。但是你们知道么？和平年代，怎么会有战争英雄？我要刻画一个英雄辈出的时代，就要先刻画一个国破家亡的世界，强大的敌人。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:01  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
所以，我用最短的时间和剧情，把你们最坚信的巨峡号和雄兵连敲碎，你们觉得过程太简单是因为不想观众难受太久。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:03  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
今天你觉得进不去，是因为你不能接受当下，但未来，大d扛下国家重任的时候，大兵与烈阳战士亲如兄弟的时候，你会觉得，今天大兵说的话是温馨的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:07  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
在嘉文带队破除莫甘娜战术的时候，是值得回味上一集的。但是，这样我就剧透了很多了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:08  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
不过也没关系，我既不喜欢装高大上，也很愿意和大家交流剧本。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:09  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
当然，我也承认，这剧的难度希望大家理解，小白故事，简单故事，直线故事，我也能轻松搞定，但是，对于连载而言，我觉得没挑战，没意思。我想尝试很多我们未曾实现的东西。比如本集，我们能否让大d的表演打动观众。我强调的是表演，不是剧情。人气我现在不在乎，我们做过十一点击，做过大火大热，我要做其他认还未想过或者企及过的东西。暂时不缺钱倒是可以放心。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:15  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
另外，真不是我打广告，幸运的话，明年年底，超神电影上映，那时候，你们会知道，我心目中的超级战争是怎样的，现在连载剧，说实话，实现难度过大，所以，战斗场面不多还请谅解。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:22  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
其实有时候压力很大，超神制作太真实了，在中国，还没有一个导演编剧做过这样的剧，然而被人说导演编剧不专业的时候，我真想说，谁更专业？完全架空的能比现实社会大家都能接触的更专业？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:27  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
据说下周可以看到。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:28  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
回复 魂之将神 :其实如果真是完全架空的，被袭击的不是辽宁号而是那美克星史鲁比号，牺牲的是长着一群绿头发紫头发的正义小兵，你一定不会出戏。但那还是超神么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:33  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
回复 魂之将神 :超神电影是大势所趋。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:34  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
回复 乾哥是个神 :其实描写现实与真实的影片是最难的。因为那必须经受观众的认知考验。比如我们做的盔甲没人喷，因为都没见过。但战斗机有人喷，因为现实世界有。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 01:38  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
楼主，别着急，我支持你提意见和提问。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 12:40  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
回复 魂之将神 :在机场等飞机中  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-10 13:06  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
这仍然是一场博弈，成千上万不同类型，不同年龄，不同爱好的观众，数十个制作成员，定额的资金投入，制作时间与发布时间，甚至与播放平台，与合作伙伴，与国家与人民等等。。。还有与自己。这并不像写小说。就好像你觉得不好的地方完全只是我们配音的更替上出了问题，V7导演回家结婚，没来得及调整大兵的声音。。。这我也不想。这样的问题有很多。耀文的表情不是这样的，是很震撼深刻富有内涵的，至少分镜上如此，但人家花了2周时间也没做出来。因为模型上没有这个表情库，之所以没有这个表情库是因为绑定师当时在绑定机甲模型，来不及处理耀文的脸部表情细节，之所以我没追究是因为恰好大D的戏在重做，之所以要重做是因为动作捕捉的文件损坏了。。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-11 00:09  
回复：我知道110楼你不会看的。所以另开一贴。  
V7一边回家准备婚礼，一边还让大兵返了两版，我给剪辑师说了要换，剪辑师给混音师说要换，婚姻师先入为主认为现在的非常OK，就用现在的就好。混音师都说好了，我一想，也行吧，既然你觉得OK那就OK。所以，我的意思是，影片不像小说，有很多完全无法确定的因素。观众看到的并不完全是编剧心理想到的那个东西，所以，根本不是编剧的问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-05-11 00:17  
回复：深夜吐槽贴，非故意黑勿手滑。  
只要你不和啦啦了德玛西亚比我就支持你的言论。不要害我们。谢谢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-08-26 11:30  
回复：超神王【交流09-26】关于电影版，我有话说  
难道你们喜欢超神不是因为超神本身好看，而是因为粉丝多么？如果超神电影不用他的好看去征服观众而只想着用粉丝去拉观众，那这电影有什么意义。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-09-27 22:06  
回复：超神王【交流10-06】祝老牙生日快乐！么么哒！  
也奔三了呀，生日快乐  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-06 20:12  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
来了。大半年的转型，终于告一段落  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:16  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
黑甲的播出计划大概是年底或者明年开春，周播，不能再落后了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:18  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
下一季已经不叫季了，可以说，直接改叫部了。下一部叫黑甲。故事是从巨峡战役往后。对于已经看过超神的观众来说，他就是第四季。。对于泛大众来说，他是一部抵御外星入侵的国产科幻大作黑甲。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:22  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
巨峡号被炸后，唯一参与了巨峡市战役的雄兵连成员只有蔷薇。蔷薇有特殊身份，他是超神学院地球分院的第一个超级战士，杜将军的女儿，她可以说，才是最完整的主线角色。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:27  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
有天使，大家喜欢的彦也会有。包括彦是怎样重新站起来的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:30  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
耀文的故事在黑甲里也会有。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:33  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
关于蔷薇cp的问题，我只能说，蔷薇是我的，彦是大家的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:35  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
大家别急，慢慢回  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:35  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
这就是为什么之后要做黑甲的原因。用葛小伦的视角，根本讲不到文明主线层面。蔷薇的身份可以通晓很多事情，但葛小伦不行。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:37  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
不会。黑甲不会太沉重。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:38  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
黑甲是超神主线故事，雄兵连是连载改编故事。大电影雄兵连的定位从来都不是粉丝片。我们才不在乎观众看不看连载，喜不喜欢连载，我们要的是观众冲着那份中国精神的热血去电影院看。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:43  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
回复 地下城游戏控 :黑甲就是围绕北之星展开的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:44  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
多着。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:45  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
啥问题？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:45  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
嗯，之后回出一个超级大的宇宙框架  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:48  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
qq已经加不进了  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:49  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
会有半分钟巨峡战争的回忆。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:50  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
我们要让新观众在看黑甲时，完全觉得是完整的新片。而老观众又不用看回忆。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:51  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
回复 起灵二代 :两句话都可以讲完前面全部的事情。2015年地球遭到了外星人的入侵。他们攻打了巨峡市。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-24 23:59  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
很长一段时间都在忙融资层面的东西去了  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:02  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
大电影是一个很简单的地球超级英雄对抗外星入侵的故事。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:03  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
知道超神一个很大的问题，就是很多概念和设定都没有仔细描述。所以看不懂。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:04  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
回复 斯达康都胡 :现在情况好转了  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:08  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
黑甲讲的就是北之星。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:09  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
会有设定集的，只是之前不到时候。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:09  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
回复 光丿弗雷 :剧情不透露  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:12  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
回复 转角丶戏剧化 :应该问有多少部了  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:16  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
咱不回答剧情问题，尤其是剧透问题  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:17  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
有  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:18  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
可以这么理解  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:24  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
确实会  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:24  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
为了不影响质量所以我们现在已经开始做了，好几个月后才播  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:31  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
根本不是  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:32  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
本来就是极少数。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:33  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
回复 皇家真逗比 :咦，我刚刚回答了这个问题么  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:34  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
是的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:37  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
20集  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:37  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
当然会。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:39  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
很晚了，先睡了。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:39  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
大家问得太温柔了很多犀利的问题没提出来。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 00:40  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
蕾娜还行。其他的不会有。但是仍然会有刘闯有个不争气的弟弟叫刘荡的设定。没有男刀这个角色。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 01:35  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
超神的未来我不担心。因为中国迟早会成为科幻大国，而我们是第一批。超神比起其他科幻类动画来说，更具社会性。所以，国漫2字并不能完全框住超神。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 11:23  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
超神这个故事框架还是非常成功的，为此我们注册了超神影业，准备大规模开发其内容。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 11:29  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
演员是有职业精神的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 11:30  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
有机会的话，我们会做一个app,把所有好的同人都加入进去，并积极鼓励，还会选出一些来，动画化。好的同人都可以成为超神宇宙的一部分。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 11:33  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
戏份多着  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 11:49  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
挺多的  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 12:30  
回复：不忘初心，方得始终。未来的路还很长。  
是投资人让我们坚持下来的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2015-10-25 12:32  
超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
大家好，我是。。那谁。。。好吧，直入正题。1，我们在开播前的第5天才收到腾讯的邀请，加入好莱坞会员的，所以没有提前告知大家，很抱歉。但是，抱歉似乎用处不大。2，满怀欣喜的看第一天的情况，结果满屏都是冲了会员却看不了，我心情是奔溃的。然后不知道今天好些了没？一直在紧急处理。只好又说个抱歉。然而其实还是没什么用，因为造成的麻烦和损失已经存在了。3，观众有不少抱怨，比如剧情，节奏，之类的，尤其是感受上和之前有差距。其实在微博上发文，意义不大，因为微博上大多数观众并没有太多问题。所以我不想让大多数观众误以为真的有问题。所以我觉得单独在贴吧开贴说明一下会比较好。我觉得观众提的意见都是值得采纳的，而且观众有不满情绪我们全部都理解。我们消费了，然后得到的不是想要的，不知道找谁说理。这种心情很伤人。好，大家可以在这里畅所欲言。但请控制好自己的情绪哦。然后说明一下：我是黑甲的总导演，出品人之一，但并不是直接的导演，V7也是第5集才接手的黑甲项目。当时我和V7一起在做大电影《雄兵连》的工作，然后《黑甲》一开始的名字并不叫《黑甲》，而是一个，连我自己现在都不打记得的一个名称。后来剧本的创作过程中，我发现比之前的剧本更有意思，于是定名《黑甲》，我们都很喜欢这个名字，于是把很多精力都放在了上面。但是，由于没有直接执导，所以影片与剧本精神产生了巨大的偏差，甚至品质上都非常糟糕，于是，我们，艰难的抉择，暂停了《雄兵连》，开始全力《黑甲》项目，结果，黑甲第一集的预计20万投入，变成了一个巨大的黑洞，我琢磨着，实际消耗应该大于100万吧，但这是我们自己的错，因为我们把第一集推倒重做了。于是有了现在的黑甲第一集。4，黑甲看点不足。是的，相当于前3季度，黑甲第一集的看点确实不大足，因为我们更需要营造一种氛围，而不是呼呼的去讲小伦砍了莫甘娜，彦杀了卡尔，蔷薇炸了飞船，这种神仙打架的故事。很多观众急切的想知道剧情发展的结果，我很理解，如果您一定需要的话，我可以在这个贴子里用100个字把剧情讲完。然而，每一集中，那么多有意思的东西，您真的打算就当个过场看了吗？我们希望观众看完超神系列之后，并不是只记住，哦，雄兵连战胜了外星人。这么一个简单的事情，那这样的话，我就不做影片，直接写条微博得了。5，黑甲的故事节奏。如果我没记错的话，神与神，被观众说得最多的，是剧情太跳，或者剧情不好，结构混乱之类的。总之就是，剧情交代不清。其实我们觉得并不是问题，但是很多观众觉得这是问题，而且是不好的问题。所以，我们在黑甲里就把剧情写得更细，节奏更清晰，主题更明确，故事更简单，让所有观众都看懂。所以，我们在黑甲里就把剧情写得更细，节奏更清晰，主题更明确，故事更简单，让所有观众都看懂。重要的事情说三遍。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:32  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
还是大家提意见吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:33  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
好像是吧，其实这块我不清楚。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:40  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
我不能说对或者不对，我只能说，GOODJOB!  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:41  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
老七。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:41  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
超神是一个世界，在设定集上，我把超神称作《超越神话》。世界是没有结局的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:42  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
你是要多大码？就两个码。。另外，周边的事情，我不具体负责，所以不太清楚。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:45  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
不能说。每个人的说法或许都是对的。我记得有不少观众说过我们讲得不清楚，其实，我们只是想把一个事物描写的更真实存在一般，至于他会引发多少种思考，只能自己感受。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:56  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
最近？最近强烈推荐《他回来了》。其实我们在做片子的时候，总是会不自禁的向那些最优秀的影片看齐，比如《他回来了》让我想学习的地方是：从肢体动作和言行举止上去描述一个疯狂而又魅力的莫甘娜一定是超级酷的事情。然而这片我看晚了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 13:59  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
你的贴我一回就被删，很遗憾。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:00  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
马上就要送过来了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:04  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
第二集开始就有了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:06  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
不剧透，叠加，会有调整，盗版在努力打击中，中国的盗版事业不是一朝一夕的事情。动作的事情，会越来越好，但是现在已经做完的部分暂时也没办法了。你们把他们当成真人的话，会发现，动作是有点僵硬，但是真实可信不是么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:28  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
确实是，整个社会对国产动画的态度都是大人看小孩的态度。一是本来整体水平确实不高，其次，就算OK了，大部分人也只会觉得是入了法眼，而不是真正抱着欣赏的态度去看。所以，付费也就更艰难。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:30  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
嗯，剧情做细也不完全是为了观众，而是需要细的时候自然要细。要好好描述一个女神角色，不能总是把她供在天上描写。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:34  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
额。。。。。。。。本来是可以的，但是现在估计有出些小叉子的可能。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:35  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
这个问题我是绝对不会回答的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:35  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
有一个说动作僵硬的，我这边每次回帖都会被系统秒删，无解。所以在这里回复一下吧。当时最好的动画师在做《雄兵连》，包括我自己。其次，由于推倒重做一次，所以时间非常紧迫，来不及调整细节了。不过，每个剧组和每个剧都有自己的特点，我们重心都在如何把角色表演得更真实细腻上，在打斗动作上，其实我个人不是太喜欢在打斗上做文章，每次剧本写谁与谁PK，都是一句话带过。恐怕是因为我觉得本片不大适合武打戏吧。我希望花更多的时间去描述如何进行一场超级战争和斩首战争，而超级战士们学习的也不是如何单打独斗，而是如何完成最高效率的作战。能一下扭断头部，绝不多余的去照着对手的盔甲上多打几拳，我还可以让演员在蔷薇指着死去的外星人说话的时候左右看看，传递：“我其实没时间废话，指不定你们谁谁还在哪里用狙击枪瞄准我呢”的心态。虽然不是表达得太好。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 14:42  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
中国没有专业动捕演员，我们已经是最专业的了。但是你说的那些细节拍摄，鼻子耸动，我们不会用，我们要的是人，不是鼻子。鼻子动得再漂亮，在诠释人的问题是没起作用，那也没什么意义不是么？所以我们都是参考最好的电影，他们不会在这些仅仅为了告诉大家“我们动作很细腻”的问题是花费任何一个镜头。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 15:02  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
很多观众理解不了。我们可以做很精细的特效，很精细的动作，来告诉观众，我们的“特效和动作都特别棒”，这不是一个成熟的创作团队要考虑的事情。整个影片的调性和价值，才是我们要考虑的事情。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 15:03  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
我们的动捕演员恐怕是全国待遇最高的。包括我自己，就是过去好几个角色的演出者。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 15:06  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
嗯，这个会有的。不过也不是一蹴而就的事情。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 15:08  
回复：超神王【交流04-23】第二天答吧友的一些问题--萨拉雷  
理论上播放第三集的时候同时免费第一集。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-04-23 16:40  
回复：超神王【交流05-07】关于萨导最新微博的看法  
黑甲是讲将门之女蔷薇成为雄兵连最高指挥者，组织多次斩首作战的故事，喔说王与王，是一种无奈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-05-07 01:54  
回复：超神王【交流05-07】关于萨导最新微博的看法  
回复 沐阳的月 :黑甲更重要的人任务是描述神与凡人之间，雄兵连与普通战士之间的协作故事，并不是单纯的英雄救世界。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-05-07 01:56  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
三国演义我也只看了一遍，难道三国演义不好吗？你们不能把值得看多少遍的压力强加给黑甲系列。另外，黑甲第一季度真的就是为了打造一个最有层次感的反派角色凉冰，凉冰有多大魅力，未来的故事就会有多精彩。所以不是黑甲没意思，只是还没讲到你们觉得有意思的地方而已。但是凉冰是5次天使与恶魔战争的第一主角。她值得。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 20:01  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
回复 勇敢到底2 :没有，根本不可能是擦边球。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 20:12  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
回复 四十九出5h :你们老说要热血，问题是，你要凉冰这样一个女性怎么热血？超神学院有热血吗？当然有，但不是在凉冰的戏里。如果大家认同黑甲是超神的一部分，那么就相信，一切都会有的，如果不认同，那就更不要纠结那些问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 20:17  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
回复 四十九出5h :的确比较平淡，因为我希望观众能看到生活中的凉冰，这样在凉冰再次和雄兵连交锋的时候，那种对观众内心的冲击，才是最大的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 20:35  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
回复 四十九出5h :也没啥，就是希望凉冰在最后战败的时候，观众能开心的哭一回。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 20:36  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
回复 勇敢到底2 :有比较简单的军事顾问，你们期待的那种级别的军事顾问得是非常非常高级的，我们请不到，简单的嘛，你知道，军事是一个大类，懂舰艇的不一定懂坦克。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 20:51  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
回复 xx天玉铠弩虎 :切莫着急，超神系列的每一部，都是有绝对意义的。观众现在主要就是急于知道后面的剧情，但是所有剧情都出来之后，再回头来看，其实黑甲也是特别有意思的一部。而且是特别的一部。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 21:18  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】只想说多少追这部动漫的心，现在被  
回复 xx天玉铠弩虎 :或许是因为我自己知道后面的所有剧情，所以我并不急于将剧情展示出来，而是把该刻画好的东西先刻画好，不至于以后出现遗憾。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-11 21:19  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】吊炸天，秒杀一切动漫  
回复 小易无限嗨 :其实这个不能这么说。是FF7牛逼，还是最新出的机器猫3D电影牛B？双方的难度是不一样的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-12 18:00  
回复：超神王【交流07-11】吊炸天，秒杀一切动漫  
回复 小易无限嗨 :是啊，超神还远没到自我风格无懈可击的地步呢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-12 19:46  
回复：超神王【交流07-24】思考半天  
但至少我挑战了这个，知道以后如何来实现它。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-25 01:26  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
你可以去看你觉得有划时代意义的，比在这指望超神这样那样了。超神就是超神，超神有自己的故事。咱们不喜欢玩别人玩剩下的，谢谢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 19:03  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
回复 东翔大天尊 :所以你可以去做啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 20:23  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
回复 东翔大天尊 :行你说的都可以，告诉我，删谁的戏，来换你要的内容？现在横竖就40集影片在这里。我也想过漫天飞舞的现代未来武器大乱斗，但是，你想过你要的效果，得投入多少亿美元才能做得像那么回事么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 20:25  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
文明的差距并不在于大杀器研发了多少。三体，想必你也听说过，整个大杀器人类舰队是怎么覆灭的？大杀器，想象一下确实很酷炫，然而并没有什么用。除了人类杀人类，在真正的星际敌人面前，不值一提。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 20:31  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
做一个巨狼星舰队，无非就是为了让地球军方在面对外星入侵时还能有所尊严的战斗一番，真要遇到强敌，像天使，恶魔真要全面入侵人类，所有人类战士都会一夜之间死在梦里，梦魇一个人就可以做到。但是我们要去这么做这个故事么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 20:34  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
看着人类一片片死亡有意思么？根本没意思，所以才有巨狼星，让人类的炮火还能想宣泄一番。现在你来计较巨狼星太弱，人类的火力不够猛，有意义么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 20:34  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
记得以前我在写手群里讨论过莫甘娜的虫洞战术，说有这个战术就够了，不需要研发更多大规模杀伤性武器，就算有，也没有使用的必要。有专门针对超级战士的狙击战术，和针对人类高层，指挥层的狙击战术，恶魔能全球定位每一个人，只要对恶魔有威胁，就可以直接开门刺杀。所以，整个地球军方是只能直接瘫痪，根本没办法组织作战。有朋友就说，那死了总司令，副总司令可以顶上，副总死了，还有师长，团长。不要小看人类战斗的意志。可是，这是战略威胁能力，并不是说一定要杀了谁谁，如果有这样的战术，就能威胁整个军方。到底最后谁会愿意来做这个指挥呢？所以我也经常看到很多人在贴吧，微博说道超神为什么不多设计一点更高端的武器来对付外星人？其实我相信更多人都能理解，就算有又如何？如何反击？地球军方对于强大的外星文明来说，更糟糕的是对宇宙本身的理解就比较低级。甚至生命的脆弱，连在宇宙中呼吸都做不到，何谈宇宙战争？外星人根本不需要降落到地球地面，或者浮在城市上空来与你交火。通过对空气介质，太阳温度状态，大气状况等的改变，就能轻松引发地球的巨大自然灾害，而人类在这种灾害中，整师整师的被消灭。只不过，这对于超神来说，就是造神时代的敌人了，巨狼星，本身就只是比地球先进那么一点点，以为有巨炮，能一炮炸掉一个城，就可以嚣张跋扈，然而在黑甲，在天使面前，却不堪一击。这是超神的内核，并不是不设计那些武器。莫甘娜也没有错，如果地球人不进化到能轻松避免自然灾害的程度，根本就没有与外星劲敌交锋的基本。可是个观众总是不理解，觉得是巨狼星太弱了，不科学，云云，并不是啊，求多思考一下好么？就算巨狼星的巨炮一炮能炸掉不止一个黄石城，而是10个黄石城，那又如何？就算炮管的形状不是管状，而是球状，那又如何？一样会被彦单手化解的。这不是武器设计是否更先进的问题，也不是造型是否科幻的问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 20:52  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
咱们再来看看整个黑甲都在渲染一个能力：虫洞能力。第一集就说了，这个是目前超神系列里最高端的普及能力，不仅蔷薇，还有彦，莫甘娜都在使用。甚至是主要的能力。依靠这个能力，蔷薇能把人类的火力送到最有效的地方，可以将敌军的火力变成自己的火力，彦和凯莎，凉冰，并不使用于这种普通的火力，而是通过调用烈焰之剑，凯莎的武器库，莫甘娜的双爪，来作战。而武器的最终方向，不是如何炸掉一座城市，而是如何切割消灭一个超级战士。炸城市，只不过是让更多无辜的人死于战争而已。这不是超神的主题，而且超神的主题更多的是，不牺牲普通生命，只在乎超级战士之间的较量，因为只需要对一个文明拥有绝对的威胁能力，就足够了，完全的覆灭那个文明，那个星球，至少不是超神系列的外星人所想干的事情。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 21:00  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
回复 东翔大天尊 :我不是这个意思，只是剧情并没有把我想表达的这个层面表达清楚而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 21:06  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
回复 东翔大天尊 :嗯，超神就是发展到了尖端作战，假想现在中国有个葛小伦，美国整个国家就怂了吧？或者假设美国有个超人，中国也得怂了吧？核武器威胁的是人民生命，超级战士威胁的是领导层。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 21:14  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
回复 东翔大天尊 :倒不是洗白，就是给观众一个思考而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 21:43  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
回复 东翔大天尊 :确实，剧情太短了，没办法把很多观点好好的表达出来，这当然也是超神很多地方没做好的原因吧。这点咱们还是承认啦。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 21:43  
回复：超神王【交流07-26】话说外星科技也并不发达啊，是没有  
其实超神系列在科技上，主要思考的方向确实不是武器装备，而是生命的能力层次，在我看来，人类的生命太脆弱了，一个普通的灾害就能丧生很多人，随便一个战争就能死亡数以千万，对于真正的神一级的外星文明而言，根本用不到依靠战争手段来威胁人类。人类实在太脆弱了。只有经得起核洗礼的的文明，或许才有可能真正站起来，面对外来威胁。这样，无论是被制造自然灾害，甚至引爆太阳，顽强的生命个体也能存活下去，战胜敌人，这时候，人类可能不再拥有洁白的皮肤，美丽的外表，人类的信仰与道德也会被重建，在这样的文明面前，巨狼星级别的威胁根本不足为惧，于是，我们创造了天使文明，神河文明，恶魔文明，他们代表着不同的方向。而天使更美好，恶魔更现实。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-07-26 21:52  
回复：超神王【资讯08-12】黑甲正式收官，《雄兵连》计划重新启动  
占地，答疑。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-12 20:40  
回复：超神王【资讯08-12】黑甲正式收官，《雄兵连》计划重新启动  
最关键的是，《雄兵连》本身就是从葛小伦和刘闯见面开始的，只不过是按照电影节奏做的，所以，启动雄兵连，势必就会要花好几集时间重新讲第一第二季度的事情。不过也就几集咯。所以并不会看得很重复。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-12 20:44  
回复：超神王【资讯08-12】黑甲正式收官，《雄兵连》计划重新启动  
并没有重新讲神与神和黑甲故事的打算，当然，不排除用一集来概括一下第三季度的事情，不过也是从更高的层面去概括，不会给观众重复感。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-12 20:46  
回复：超神王【资讯08-12】黑甲正式收官，《雄兵连》计划重新启动  
很少。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-12 20:46  
回复：超神王【资讯08-12】黑甲正式收官，《雄兵连》计划重新启动  
其实黑甲并不是我们要停的。是观众们都不喜欢这样的讲故事方法，要我们改变，首先，从蔷薇的主角上转移到葛小伦的主角上，这和从黑甲变更为雄兵连到底有多少区别呢？因为黑甲的主角就是蔷薇，雄兵连的主角才是葛小伦。这是两条线，在设定集里，黑甲的小说就是以蔷薇为主角的。如果明明是蔷薇主角的黑甲，硬要掰回到葛小伦主角，那就不如换成《雄兵连》算了。反正都是超神学院地球战场的故事。缺点就是可能要重复一些第一季度的剧情，但是也不会很多。篇幅不到1/10。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-12 20:53  
回复：超神王【交流08-12】说一说楼主关于黑甲停更文章的看法吧  
嗯，每一次更新，都有好几个人需要搞通宵，所以这确实很累，周更肯定容易出乱子，何况一开始就播了100分钟去了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:22  
回复：超神王【交流08-12】带着小情绪，但支持虚拟做雄兵连  
如果楼主喜欢蔷薇，凉冰，那就最好不过了，雄兵连的蔷薇才是真正黑甲里的蔷薇，黑甲蔷薇完全是按雄兵连蔷薇走的。而且戏份也挺多。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:24  
回复：超神王【交流08-12】带着小情绪，但支持虚拟做雄兵连  
还记得原来雄兵连测试片么？那个才是黑甲蔷薇。对吧？以前的卡特。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:26  
回复：超神王【交流08-12】带着小情绪，但支持虚拟做雄兵连  
另外，超123里的女王形象不忍直视啊。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:27  
回复：超神王【交流08-12】带着小情绪，但支持虚拟做雄兵连  
回复 林驾离 :哦，是12  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:39  
回复：超神王【交流08-12】带着小情绪，但支持虚拟做雄兵连  
回复 lcd889900 :只有流老师会去掉  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:39  
回复：超神王【资讯08-12】黑甲正式收官，《雄兵连》计划重新启动  
是的  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:55  
回复：超神王【交流08-12】带着小情绪，但支持虚拟做雄兵连  
都是一个故事，只是一个叙事一些，一个热血一些  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 00:56  
回复：超神王【交流08-13】关于断更和电影的衡量  
不改变才会被取代。我们会让雄兵连靠实力说话的。我觉得我要做的就是，任何时候，都把自己当成是一个没有粉丝的新人，做一部没有粉丝基础的新片，然后重新去认真打造一个好片。黑甲忽略了这点，才被埋没。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2016-08-13 01:08  
大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
大的故事和设定都没变，设定集的设定基本上没动过，只不过，在巨峡战役之前，加了一个新的电影战役，叫天河之战，也就是饕餮大军来袭之前先有一只先遣队来测试地球火力，所以现在看到的宣传片里只是天河之战的内容，这时候的小伦还是第一次参战。宣传片因为很多特效并没有完成，所以只能剪辑不太需要特效的部分，然后，因为在我概念里，完整的预告片至少得有5集内容来剪辑吧，这次就权当预热宣传片了。虚拟的正式预告片风格肯定是内容丰富，配音配乐齐全的。雄兵连和之前超神的规模完全不一样，所以雄兵连真正属于大规模影片，光是为了把琪琳的警察局工作描写清楚，都做了好几十个不同样貌的警察同事（这些都是龙套，但是我们对待龙套的态度和对待主角一样），甚至连暗恋琪琳的警察男同事都做了。还有人山人海的步行街交火，大规模难民，这些画面由于太庞大，所以暂时还没出来，也没有剪辑进去。内容远不止这些，为了让事件看起来更真实可信，莫甘娜降临黄村，我们把整个村和村民都做了进去，还有保安员，种田的，卖保险的。。等等，整个故事更完整，社会状态更逼真，让影片也更有真实感。最最最要命的是，天使之城，烈阳星主城，宫殿，美国白宫奥巴马办公室，等等，大到中央司令部，小到路边按摩房，中间旅长连长，天使投资董事长，美国国务卿，国防部长，科学家“霍金”，敌军先锋队，组织架构，工作方式，等等，我们在用做三国演义的态度来做《雄兵连》。所以现在暂时能播放的画面还太少，大多数都需要后期合成完整才能看到。海量的角色和场景应该是前无古人了。而且我们对待龙套的表演都很苛刻，动捕演员经常被我喷：每一个角色都要在戏里，不要让我看见那些龙套不上心，也不要给人漫无目的就是一跑龙套的感觉。龙套做不对，镜头从来。我们争取做到，观众能留意道的每一个镜头中的人，都是鲜活的，真实的。当然中间会有两个逻辑问题，由于雄是电影改的，所以雄里小伦和蔷薇都有翅膀，这里会给出一个解释，前期小伦的翅膀是天使借给雄兵连的，之后被彦永久赐予，而蔷薇的翅膀则会在之后的巨峡市战役中被摧毁。恩，真的就只有这2个地方衔接会比较生硬。最后，想法是好的，雄伟的，现实骨感不骨感，就看努力了，希望大家能继续支持，把之前对黑甲的不满都化作对雄兵连的鞭策吧。没有黑甲就不会有雄兵连，所以非常感谢观众朋友们的鼎力支持，你们将助虚拟成就史诗传奇。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 13:54  
回复：大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
实在编不下去了！  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 16:50  
回复：大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
第一集就会出现天使。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 16:51  
回复：大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
其实还是比电影差点，尤其是特效，不能按电影来。这是比较大的遗憾。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 16:52  
回复：大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
如果真到2018了希望大家打这个层主。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 16:52  
回复：大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
回复 长缨27号 :大部分时间会在葛小伦的视角上。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 16:58  
回复：大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
其实篇幅最多的是洛阳战役。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 22:30  
回复：大家节日快乐，顺便解释一下雄兵连的设定小问题。  
也就是黑甲第二季度准备讲的部分。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-02 22:31  
回复：第一季最欢乐，第四季最垃圾  
其实很多意见我们都听，但是楼主这种类型的意见实在听不进去。做啦啦啦第一季度第一集的时候说垃圾。做第二集的时候说不如第一集，做第三集的时候说不如前2集，做完第一季度的时候说只有前4集好看。做啦啦啦第二季度的时候说第一季度是经典，第二季度是垃圾。做啦啦啦第三季度的时候说前2季度是经典，第三季度是垃圾。做超神第一季度的时候说啦啦啦是经典，超神是垃圾。做神与神的时候说超神1-2是经典，神与神是垃圾。做黑甲的时候说前面的都是经典黑甲是垃圾。楼主，你就属于那种，3年后看着我们的新片，说黑甲是经典的那种人。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-03 14:56  
回复：雄兵连，你还欠缺一整套完整的设定  
雄兵连的设定相对很完整，逻辑更情绪，应该是不会出太大问题的。并不单纯只是重做一下那么简单。当然，话说回来，越是尊重设定，依设定做剧情，就越会感受到现实的残酷，比如，设定之内，主角也当不了跳出设定的英雄，雄兵连在面对强敌之时该输还是要输。这样子。不过也挺好。还有一个大问题是，因为涉及的知识面太广，所以也不可能全部都周到，比如我们还在中后期设计了银河星系联盟的概念，而他们则与人形世界完全不想交，没有共同语言，甚至连思维方式都完全跳出人形世界，要把那样一个逻辑设定得非常完美，也需要很长的时间。至于一些同质化的问题，比如费雷泽人也骑马，也吃牛肉之类的，这个只能说，要完全把费雷泽的生物系统做得很异星，那又得展开阿凡达级别的工程了，所以能省的部分也省略了一些，更待日后完善（你们不要曲解日后的概念）。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-04 15:26  
回复：雄兵连，你还欠缺一整套完整的设定  
回复 漫步晶心81 :有啊，逻辑更清晰。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-01-04 19:06  
回复：(☆_☆)/~萨导您给了蔷薇一双翅膀，是想让她作死 ！！！  
蔷薇翅膀的设计本身是从《雄兵连》电影版里来的。当时设定了天河战役，饕餮是大规模入侵，而且是高空作战，会有大规模空战，在那种场合下，没有翅膀，靠闪现连出戏的机会都没（要知道电影版里有悟空领衔，几乎可以包场作战的角色）。比如赵信，萌萌他们几乎就没戏。在蔷薇有翅膀助飞的时候，饕餮入侵还没开始，所以翅膀并不是为蔷薇渡河设计的，只不过你只看到了蔷薇渡河的时候用了。当然，在新版雄兵连里，蔷薇的闪现距离本身就只有很短的距离，100米都算是长的了，虽然有一个跳入直升机的过程，那也是因为画面看起来很高。实际上珠江宽数百米，而且雄兵连有对虫洞的具体解释，大意就是：蔷薇是第二代“时空基因”，简单的物质结构很容易传送，比如炮弹之类的，但是复杂的，比如生命体，尤其是超级基因的生命体，蔷薇是算不动的，自己之所以能驾驭自己是因为事先他就把自己的数据都存储好了。还有，剧情也给得比较明确，大家都是互相配合，第一次参战，除了蕾娜，每个人压力都很大，气喘吁吁，体力透支，实际上在前面一集，没有放出来的，也就是第八集，他们就鏖战了一场了，现在你们能看到的已经是第二场交锋了。所以蔷薇为什么要飞着渡河，顺下来看是一点问题也没有的。人家前面该飞的时候飞，该闪的时候闪，都好好的，为什么现在就不能飞了呢？只不过她没料到飞的时候中狙击了而已。那你又能飞又能闪的，道高一尺，魔总得高一仗吧，什么你都对了，敌人咋打呢？就算蔷薇闪了过去，能不断闪，编剧嘛，总得让你出点血，横竖都要被虐一回。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-03-05 20:07  
回复：(☆_☆)/~萨导您给了蔷薇一双翅膀，是想让她作死 ！！！  
当然，由于是电影版改的，所以高潮16分钟确实是打完了。所以很多东西看起来都很紧凑很赶，如果早先就是按连载做，这一仗做成30-50分钟都是合理的。16分钟下来很多东西只能说是过瘾了，合理性方面会差一些，没时间交代。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-03-05 20:13  
回复：(☆_☆)/~萨导您给了蔷薇一双翅膀，是想让她作死 ！！！  
回复 蓝海钟神秀 :确实是，我记得这个贴吧一直以来，每个月总有1-2个帖子，当然热播的时候会更多，来挑各种问题的，非恶意哈，只是陈述事实。以后还是会有，也许更多。但我只负责让影片更精彩，更高级，层次感强一些，内容有力量一些，至于其实绝大部分观众都不会去在意的某些极端细节，不纠结了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-03-05 22:48  
回复：(☆_☆)/~萨导您给了蔷薇一双翅膀，是想让她作死 ！！！  
回复 蓝海钟神秀 :历史上也没发生过这种事，谁知道会打成什么样，能够让观众产生共鸣，身临其境，进而引发对未来战争的思考，就已经很成功了，至于为什么蔷薇不闪现，小时候看圣斗士，我也有无数个为什么，为什么黄金圣斗士不用刀把小强们给剁了，这样不就彻底赢了？然而最后呢？圣斗士仍然是经典。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-03-05 22:53  
回复：不引战，关于莫甘娜服装引发的想法，仅代表自己  
不想说了，到时候自己看吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-04-07 19:25  
回复：刚看了第一集  
放屁。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 17:54  
回复：刚看了第一集  
写动画剧本9年，100万片酬跪求一个能搞定雄兵连剧本的，让我早点退休。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 17:58  
回复：刚看了第一集  
回复 林驾离 :如果100万片酬能买来雄兵连第二部的剧本，我相信公司一定会干的。当然，我相信这个价实际上买不到。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 18:07  
回复：刚看了第一集  
回复 林驾离 :雄兵连完全不用看设定集。我们做雄兵连，早就有了翻拍三国演义一样的打算，都知道关羽会斩颜良诛文丑，怎么拍，才能让你觉得它能代表“超神宇宙”的代表作？这才是最大的问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 18:18  
雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
首先大部分观众还是理解咱们的，而且积极支持，很是感谢。但是对于一些疑问，咱们也应该好好解释一下。为什么要重拍？以前讲过很多原因。但是，观众并不一样，不同口味也是存在的。有的喜欢世界观，有的喜欢角色，有的喜欢剧情点。雄兵连已经最努力的统筹好这些了。我们认为超神的世界观是非常有现实价值的，未来无量，中国在之后的几十年内，一定会有很多大型的，犀利的科幻电影出现，超神系列怎么能落下呢？所以我们既然认定了超神系列的价值，就要用最好的面貌的展现它的魅力。所以，我们做雄兵连，希望雄兵连成为真正超神世界的代表作。所以大家不要拘泥于这一集二集的内容，其实这两集下来，从剧作上讲，已经是非常棒的作品了，还是那句话，涉及领域达到军事，科技，人文，社会，阶层，文化，等等，我并不认为自己对各个领域有多么大的研究，但是能把各个领域都统筹起来做成一部如此写实的影片，还是用3D动画来做的，我真的敢自信的说，在中国，我能。当然，做得不好的地方肯定是有的，这我们比谁都清楚，中途很多地方我都有一种恨不得不干了的冲动，因为在合片的时候，我几乎能看到所有的BUG，觉得简直是一场灾难。但是没办法，谁叫我们喜欢这样的题材？硬着头皮干完吧。其实题材决定了影片的难度，也决定了高度吧？所以我们还是努力把它呈现出来。雄兵连是超神宇宙的门面，我们从不担心前面几集被看低，因为习惯了，只不过“不如黑甲”的评论貌似暂时还没出现，挺好。就像翻拍三国演义一样，谁都知道关羽要斩颜良诛文丑，设置那些悬念有什么屁用？我们看的是什么？好吧这一句话就说不完了。所以我们敢剧透，我甚至都敢直接告诉大家接下来的剧情会怎样。那又如何？西游记都看了无数遍了，剧情滚瓜烂熟，每次拿出来放，还是想看，为啥啊，因为悟空啊，这个角色好，戏好。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 18:48  
回复：刚看了第一集  
回复 丶今生缘乄灬 :不认识就不认识啊，谁让你认识那些人了？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 18:53  
回复：刚看了第一集  
回复 丶今生缘乄灬 :三国演义第一集一出来百八十号人，都让你去认了么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 18:54  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
所以我上次说了一次播放100分钟，就不会有这个问题了，可惜，档期已经定了，还差1个月就可以一次100分钟了，硬是没法安排了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:27  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
哎，好累。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:35  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
这片拍完我估计得休片1年。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:36  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
我对内容是很自信的，不担心，而且我也知道，每次开播的时候，播出的时候都会被数落，看完之后都会评价之前的好，所以我相信雄兵连2出来的时候，雄1一定会成为经典哈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:37  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
制作嘛，原先打算3000万做100分钟，现在是不到2000做500分钟，而且还要在14个月内完成，所以很多地方真的只能将就了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:38  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
我自己更烦啊，不过还好也就1个多月吧，因为原计划是一次放100分钟，8月份播放最佳，这样是不会有这种落差感的，无奈，档期提前半年就定死了。只能硬着头皮上了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:40  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
其实就影片本身而言，影片已经很高端了，你们看到前面的片头，那么多内容，我前面节奏不快，怎么可能讲完？那为什么要急着33集讲完呢？因为这是一部完整的影片，讲完了我好度假去啊。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:43  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
有空过来喝茶。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:46  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
哈哈，那黑甲没白做。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 19:46  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
雄兵连现在主要是表现剧情，时代，世界了，可能打戏上并不是太要求，只要逻辑准确，基本上都能过，关于打戏，我可能会在之后的某个片子里专门做，雄兵连系列，主题还是军事科幻类，所以就放弃了很多打戏要求。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 21:42  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
这块是V7导演负责的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-01 21:42  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
次元壁还是要冲的，冲破了就无敌了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-02 00:58  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
虽然我也很意外，但是我不担心这个问题。因为我相信雄前面几集，各方面都是优秀的，只是暂时大家没有转过弯来而已。这两集其实内容是很精彩的，现在观众看雄兵连，本身一大半心情都是当成《进度条有鬼》看的，所以是不会第一时间体会到剧情内容的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-02 01:01  
回复：雄兵连开播了，唠叨几句吧。  
回复 同一天l77 :阿杰。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-02 01:03  
回复：从啦啦啦到雄兵连  
莫明奇妙？咋地啦？CP问题黑甲不是都说了么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-22 16:31  
回复：从啦啦啦到雄兵连  
葛小伦有两个版本，凡人版，和银河之力版。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-22 16:32  
回复：#雄兵连编剧问题#剧本出了什么问题？大家也来谈谈感受  
希望第八集天河之战播完能打你脸，如果楼主觉得被打脸了，希望楼主出来发个帖子道个歉，如果觉得没有被打脸，还是很烂，请默默离开。自认为可以拍着胸脯说，雄兵连比超神12要精彩无数。雄兵连大电影本来就不是给超神粉丝看的。也知道超神粉丝不会喜欢。因为电影就是要比连载屌，不屌做个屁电影。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 02:34  
回复：#雄兵连编剧问题#剧本出了什么问题？大家也来谈谈感受  
然后，雄兵连一字一句一个画面都是由我亲自敲定，剧本一切OK,都在故事之内，不会在改了，说这样就是这样的。如果有意见，可以不看，实在忍不了，公司人事邮箱，投递简历，标注：编剧。过了人事再来谈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 02:41  
回复：#雄兵连编剧问题#剧本出了什么问题？大家也来谈谈感受  
回复 BryanGYS :不要期待了，就这破故事，我不是一个好导演，认了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 02:53  
好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
我看到有诸多诸多疑问，和问题。以前我们知道自己哪里有问题，所以很多观众提意见，说这那不好，我自己一般也就看看。但是最近确实觉得很糟糕。雄兵连的质疑很大。大到总觉得白忙活了。就跟那个幻镜诺德琳一样，做了很多很多努力，以为观众能看到作者们展现出来的美好的，精彩的一面，结果发现，更多的观众不仅不在乎那一面，反而把矛头指向了你压根觉得没问题的地方。角色刻画。不外乎这些声音：以前的蕾娜多逗比多可爱。现在的蕾娜没什么刻画，没意思。恩，以前的蕾娜是很逗比，神经大条，可爱。现在的蕾娜就不可爱？缺乏刻画？那第一集，黄袍加身，这不算刻画？与潘震的一席对话，把潘震，蕾娜的性格，和烈阳星的社会状态，结构都描述了出来，这个不算刻画么？第二集黄叔黄叔的叫，智慧与力量并重，还带着神秘气质，王霸之气，大家可靠的大姐，偶尔来一些小玩笑，能屈能伸，是非分明，爱憎分明，还喜欢超短裙，露出大长腿，恨不得每个男性都追求她，这么层次强烈的性格，很多观众看不到？我们制作组也很尴尬啊，明明5集里面已经把蕾娜描写得比以前彦都更丰满了，可是到了部分观众眼里，角色缺乏刻画。。。。好，赵信缺乏刻画。赵信以前是什么性格？逗比。又是逗比。现在呢？小流氓，其实不算流氓，只不过自以为自己是流氓，但有正义感，京腔范，这种味道在未来的剧情里最好雕琢了。以前不就只是逗比一个层面么？现在的赵信，镜头不多，但是桀骜不驯的感觉出来了吧？桀骜不驯不是性格？耀文。好，以前的耀文是什么性格？粗鲁，逗比。又是逗比。粗鲁绝对不符合一个王者的身份，而且还是语言的粗鲁。现在的耀文，短短的几句台词，就足以看出在农家长大后的那种博大胸怀，胸怀不是性格？逗比才是性格？不要让我怀疑我们以前的观众都是逗比本身啊，所以只能接受逗比角色。。。那就太尴尬了。以前的刘闯什么性格？逗比，流氓，凶残。看到耀文爆发后就决定当个好人。于是，每次开口就是为了国家，国家教育了我。现在的刘闯什么性格？35岁的大老爷们一事无成，想当个战士。同时，流氓保留了，凶残保留了，但多了一份血性，更像一个有情有义的大兄弟。这不是性格？这他的不是性格？蔷薇吧。以前什么性格？冷酷，**，话少。说白了就是无趣之人。现在呢？内心是个军人，热心，矜持，责任感强，我晓得，这又不是性格咯，只有一张面孔的高冷，这种样板化，就是性格，稍微多了点层次感，就接受不了了。琪琳。以前，从逗比到忽然沉默寡言。看，又是逗比。现在呢？确实是不逗比了，更像一个受过训练，专业的警务人员，同时，对敌人很凶，对队友还是很亲切的，比如跟萌萌打得火热。人家并不高冷。好，葛小伦。重点来了。以前是什么性格？逗比。还有呢？正义感。还有呢？愣头青。还有呢？没了。现在什么性格？好色算不算？勉强吧。正义感。愣头青。勇敢。无畏。有情有义。以后还有更多。看看。你们看看，这5集下来，展现了这么多角色的人格魅力。那些说没刻画好角色的，你们都看了些啥？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 14:56  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
对了，还有莫甘娜的刻画。以前的莫甘娜刚到黄村时，就是一个疯婆子。现在的莫甘娜，各方面都比以前强。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 14:58  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
所以我说，雄兵连并没有问题，比超神更精彩，因为该有的都有，只不过浓缩了一下，不单独去讲他们的剧情，为了更快的进入节奏，以及做出更多震撼的故事来，所以前期的刻画够了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:02  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
最近你也辛苦了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:03  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
好，下一个问题，说剧情太赶。其实并不赶。只是内容密集而已。全程台词密集，所以内容似乎看不过来。不过恰好我这几天看了变形金刚5，发现确实有一个问题，就是他们的节奏和剧情比我们的还要快很多。因为他事大，涉及的人物多，所以层次感特别强，不过没什么意思。所以，雄兵连其实就是事比以前大一些，涉及的人物多了，层次感强了，然后，观众感受到了一个很大的事件，这就对了啊。角色性格魅力出来了，事大就事大呗，变5是因为虽然事大，但没主角，故事线混乱，所以看起来无聊吧。但是他们编剧并没有问题，也不差，只是不合我们胃口而已。雄兵连也是从一个大事件开始的，剧情没有问题，只是可能不对一些观众胃口吧，不对胃口就不对胃口呗，非得说编剧有问题？有什么问题？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:12  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
萌萌其实蛮简单的，以前也很简单，只是以前比较热血一些，现在的萌萌更现实很真实。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:18  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
然后是人物出场硬。缺乏铺垫。硬么？不觉得。可能主要是说悟空吧。因为就是一场实战训练，套路嘛。套路有什么硬不硬的。悟空说的那段话硬。一点也不硬啊。从接电话到出发，道见到悟空，很草率吧？没有以前那么大的阵仗，对吧？这就对了啊。为啥会这样呢？因为大家都知道，这就是一场实战训练，只有雄兵连几个哥们姐们不知道，所以看起来很草率，这更说明，悟空本身就是被请过来教训人的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:23  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
那就看楼下。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:24  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
猴哥部分。这个角色被重新定义了。虽然剧透不好，但是，以前的悟空吧，确实只是一个过路BOSS，让观众感受一下我们有悟空，就完事了。再出现，就是第三季度的：我们在花果山，与齐天大圣一起战斗了。这个和雄兵连是一致的。以前版本的悟空是不会和“无能”的人类士兵一起看地图作战的。现在的新版悟空，正式作为一名雄兵连的主角出现，主角出场，不就是直接怼出来就行了么？还要摆多大个阵仗出来？而且悟空在多场大规模战斗中都是主力，和小伦他们联合作战，那多过瘾，多热血啊，所以我们就去掉了以前的身份，直接成为雄兵连的一名高阶战士“上士”（目前雄兵连最高军衔）。而且以前的悟空是复制体，没什么能耐，现在的悟空是真悟空，能力比以前大很多倍。虽然第四集说了没有72变，但有别的啊。（不剧透。）总而言之绝对对得住齐天大圣斗战胜佛的称号。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:31  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
以前的悟空真的不是莫甘娜的对手，现在的悟空嘿嘿。已经开始策划悟空与莫甘娜正式交战的内容了。不过不在雄兵连的篇章里。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:34  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
回复 NJ090293 :不过我只参与策划，项目我不负责了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:37  
回复：为什么新剧情删了剑圣的剧情？而  
保留了啊，以前的超神学院，没删啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 15:40  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
我说的问题是指要尊重作者的想法，不要总是怀着作者一定不行需要教育的心态来看。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-25 16:19  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
回复 拉高琴酒智商 :所以到底该怎么办呢？一起讲吧，说人物多表现不了，剧情在神与神的时候大家确实分开了，小伦赵信线穿插蕾娜，我觉得给10集剧情不为过吧？10集里确实见不到刘闯线，怎么办呢？硬着头皮塞么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 13:15  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
回复 拉高琴酒智商 :反正最后的原因就是一个吧，剧情既然这么给了，肯定是有用意的，既然我们认认真真在做这个片子，花了重金拍了这些出现的内容，肯定是有价值的内容。所以根本不用担心太多，这次33集，就是正式的33集，不是以前有钱就拍一集，没钱就断更的时代了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 13:24  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
神圣凯莎在第九，第十集可以说，非常精彩的演出了。虽然观众都知道是将死之人，但新版凯莎的层次感变得强了很多很多。不过咯，毕竟是层次感强了，观众不一定能看穿。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 16:28  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
恩，本来不想在意，但是，在播出前，我们公司的人都非常有信心，觉得我们干了一个“了不起”的作品，然而播出后，现在大家都在讨论新片的计划了，没什么人讨论雄兵连2了。无解。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 16:30  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
走好不送。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 17:40  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
以我10年从业经验告诉你，雄兵连没问题。不爱看可以不看，发表所谓有问题的看法居心何在？任何作品，做出来了那就是这么滴，我管你老粉新粉，作品就是作品。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 17:50  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
暴雪CG好像大部分都是手K的吧？我们的话，不做电影都不会达到。因为市场环境不允许吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 21:06  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
看你怎么看吧，这才5集，你拿后面那些精彩事件比，肯定没法比。但是我自己可以肯定，甚至第六集开始，感情的细腻和丰富程度是神与神根本没法比的。当然，感情没有最。只能说，更丰富。而且诸如东红49这种，不宜泛滥，但后面一定比那个要精彩得多。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 21:41  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
等我们把前面改铺垫的新的内容都铺垫好，后面有的是精彩，只不过，很遗憾，我现在这么说了，你就不会有意外感了，也就是，可能到时候觉得也就那样。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 21:43  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
修更1个半月。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 22:12  
回复：是时候展现我们对虚拟的支持了  
不要怀疑了，是我们自己定位太高了。还是要降一降。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-26 22:23  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
197楼找删了哈。狗咬你怎么办？不是咬回去，是找他们主人索赔。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-28 21:00  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
回复 巜弖屵 :就是发现了好像有人蓄意并人身攻击。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-28 21:09  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
啊，知道。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-28 21:21  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
你是想要我回答么？那我答不上来，你得问已经付费的观众了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-28 22:04  
回复：好好讨论一下雄兵连吧。  
回复 孤野流云 :其实付费观众的理由一样有千千万万种，但我可以总结一下，大概：情怀（如果没意思的东西，哪来的情怀呢？），着急看下集（没意思你看啥下集），支持国产动画（垃圾你为啥要支持？）主要是喜欢里面的角色（这不是亮点？），喜欢超神这个故事（都付费了能说故事没看点？）  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-06-28 22:15  
回复：关于雄兵连，让多少人是失望，要不要盖个楼，我算一个  
https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2771268480?pid=43306386183&cid=0#43306386183哈哈，以前发的帖子，回味起来还真的是。。五味杂陈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-07-07 14:00  
回复：关于雄兵连，让多少人是失望，要不要盖个楼，我算一个  
https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2775217536?pid=43410311519&cid=0#43410311519那时候的超神，一样如今天，我还是被迫在贴吧做介绍。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-07-07 14:02  
回复：关于雄兵连，让多少人是失望，要不要盖个楼，我算一个  
https://tieba.baidu.com/p/3752905460?pid=68172243198&cid=0#68172243198哈哈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-07-07 14:03  
回复：物理学取得重大突破  
你们看看！！！都说咱们超神是软科幻。你们根本就不懂什么是科幻我们科幻的是你们理解之外的你看看，天使粒子出现了。我神圣凯莎的神圣粒子，用什么反物质根本打不动好不好超神里还有很多概念，会被科学证明，他们是存在并且合理的。我们如果一直基于现在我们从物理课本里学到的物理知识去判断超神里蕴含的科幻道理，那就不叫超神了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-07-24 18:33  
回复：第十一集说水也就算了，毕竟要一  
回复 lxdnwr :其实是你自己不喜，不是没有惊喜。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-03 13:44  
回复：盼星星，盼月亮终于盼一级，真的  
就当牺牲一集来串个戏行么？理解一下，这一集完全没必要说好看不好看。牺牲一集。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-03 19:31  
回复：我怎么感觉双周更反而更好？（从雄兵连的长远考虑）  
别史诗啦。担当不起。老是以史诗的要求来要求我们，结果点击就这屁点。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-03 19:33  
回复：【吐槽】刚看完11集，不得不说 厉害了我德萨  
回复 要删你就删 :那不如直接写成文字得了。影视作品本身就是综合性的，有时候就算是背景画面的一个小细节，也代表着故事的一部分，只是，你们真的能把影视和文字分开看待么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-03 19:44  
回复：我怎么感觉双周更反而更好？（从雄兵连的长远考虑）  
回复 DZB机甲 :你也说了前三甲，前三甲哪有史诗。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-03 19:53  
回复：所以说呢，两头不讨好  
多送3集还特码反而不讨好了，干脆到时候删了这3集好了，雄兵连30集，反正也是500分钟差不了多少。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-03 22:22  
回复：好吧！以后尽量不截图傻导到话，毕竟有人会断章取义  
NONONO，我并没有生气，只是片子我自己也特别喜欢，也有很多想说的，所以很想跟人多探讨一下而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-04 13:40  
回复：好吧！以后尽量不截图傻导到话，毕竟有人会断章取义  
之前基本上不发言，是因为没什么可说的，很多东西自己也知道很遗憾，很不足，现在之所以发言多，是因为我觉得真的很有底气说出来。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-04 13:42  
回复：论超神系列和雄兵连的区别——个人主义和迎合市场。  
呵呵，恰恰相反。超神1-2才是逢迎市场的作品，雄兵连才是真正随心所欲讲的故事。你是没看到雄兵连后面的章节，只是看了我们快速用电影的模式把超神1-3，和黑甲过一遍所以才会觉得这是在逢迎市场而已。重复的剧情，更大气的感受，是雄兵连1-11的主题，也是不得已而为之。要是我们知道观众有耐心再听我们细细道来，我们也会细细道来。不过我们觉得，不可能。所以我们也不再赘述那些东西。超神1-2，为了留住观众，无所不用其极。这是我对超神1-3的评判。尤其是超神3，我们不管过程，只把原本要20集讲完的内容，只截取最经典的部分来拍摄。尤其是后面的赵信遇到炙心，中间有好几个月的认识和慢慢产生感情的过程，原本是4-6集的内容量，我们2集解决了。凯莎之死，原本也是3集的量，1集打完了。为什么这么快？因为我们知道观众在国内没看过这样的剧情，只有我们敢做，观众一定会感动。所以我们放弃了很多过程，只给最精彩的部分。结果很成功。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-21 21:38  
回复：论超神系列和雄兵连的区别——个人主义和迎合市场。  
回复 神州阿玉 :不反击了。因为影片该如何就如何，有什么好反击的。没有什么影片是完美的。反正能做到放出去给人看就满足了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-22 00:23  
回复：微博上萨导又删贴了，有看见的吗  
别闹啊，动不动就气的如何如何。。哪那么多气啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-08-23 17:57  
回复：睿智的吧友们，你们觉得雄兵连比  
因为自以为超神系列很牛，值得咱们用雄兵连的形态重新登场，当然结果没料到其实在你们很多人心里，超神就是那么渣，早知道如此，我觉得连做后续都没什么意义。狗尾续貂。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-05 16:04  
回复：【新pv】心情复杂，emm…  
其实到了后面，若宁这个角色还是有些味道的。世界不能只看脸啊，虽然还是反派型，好歹人家反派得比较有个性。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-11 12:31  
回复：我实在是服气了  
激动什么呀，咱们的粉丝就是特别容易激动呢。相信我老萨。我不是那种随便搞剧本的人。大家对超神系列的剧本有过那么多质疑，都是在想，老萨你又抽了吧？事实上呢？一环总是扣一环，咱们调性一直没变。我们要做的不是爽文，不是玄幻，也不是瞎搞，我们一直都希望把一个看起来很难想象的战争用动画的形式慢慢搬运到观众面前，让观众去思考。所以为什么每次我们剧本一出来，给出一个东西，大家就都战战兢兢的以为世界要末日了呢？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 20:32  
回复：我实在是服气了  
就算虚拟崩了，超神也不会崩。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 20:39  
回复：我实在是服气了  
加入雄芯的设定，不是为了外挂。超神学院，超神2字，最开始就是，超越神的意思，指的就是那些很多不可理解的脑洞，想象，如果真实运用在我们的世界，会是如何存在的？所以就从神开始说起。雄芯不是用来制造军队的，在雄兵连里这个成分也非常小，更多的是用来诠释维度差概念，试图去探讨和探索，如果高纬度生物真的出现，他们到底是怎样的存在？不敢说我们很有成果，但我觉得探索起来还是有点意思的。现在这才2集，急什么呀。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 20:46  
回复：我实在是服气了  
看你们讨论，还编码大战都来了。你们都知道编码大战没意思，我能不知道？哈哈哈哈哈！简直可笑嘛。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 20:54  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 三体人? :全军送装备？总计10个人类士兵，2架直升机，一辆自走炮，没了。连一战都没打赢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:01  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 圣斩神王s :这个是个伏笔。就是通讯那个。就不说了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:11  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 古痴今狂l :外国人才喜欢用试管扎针，我觉得我们中国就搞药丸也挺好。反正都是要吸收里面的成分，又没说一定要吸收进血管。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:13  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 圣斩神王s :也别太相信，总有掉坑的时候，只不过，真的不会在这种原则性问题是失误。就是剧情可能会有不合理，不科学，很玄乎的地方，但一定不会是一拍脑袋就能看穿的，更不会到你们说的YY爽文的地步。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:21  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 圣斩神王s :我觉得这是一个哲学问题了。你要用哪怕只是1个月的时间来造一艘战舰，那么意义何在呢？当我们获得了好像可以凭空创造一些东西的能力后，第一想法是造军队，但是事实上，这个想法是不实际了，那么，在吃亏之后，慢慢去思考，雄芯真正的意义在哪，再之后，才会思考神的意义在哪。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:33  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 圣斩神王s :同理，如果上天给了我1亿，我要怎么帮助穷人呢？每人分1万，你只能帮助100个人。怎么办？所以雄芯或许可以花时间造你们觉得好玩的东西，那也就是好玩了，真正在现实面前，你要考虑的，真的不是拿来造战舰。所以我觉得大家不要误会雄芯。雄芯的存在，是为了去诠释，神与人的关系。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:37  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 圣斩神王s :这我不知道，后面有对雄芯的具体说法，简单的说，反正很难。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:38  
回复：我实在是服气了  
回复 圣斩神王s :哈哈，打破能量守恒，对于我们普通人来说，很恐怖很震撼很不可思议，感觉可以灭天，但是，打破了又如何？造出来的炸药就一定比TNT厉害吗？当然你可以说毕竟无限制造啊，但是你用什么机制去驱动你自己无限制造凭空炸药呢？所以其实问题细思是很有趣的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-21 21:49  
回复：今天这跟新好像全在聊天啊 就打了两下  
剧情推进还慢啊？一集就讲了两场交战，还慢啊？你们信不信8年抗看我大虚拟只用500分钟照样讲完？这不是慢，也不是水。要知道华夏战役从巨峡之战到北至星结束时间跨度可是2年多哦。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-09-28 13:26  
回复：关于各位用词 说话 喷子影评 提意见还有关于萨导言论  
不是哈，你们很多人对行业理解错了呢。不是你们提了意见，说了不好的话，就能促进谁谁的进步呢。这个是不对的，你们能促进自己观影水平的进步，但是并不能促进导演们的进步，因为导演能力是有限的。所以最终结果只是让导演觉得自己无法胜任而下课而已啦。一个导演要进步得多学习那些经典的，精彩的其他高水平影片，单纯用粉丝的负面评论，只会导致导演本身下课。所以实际上这次吧，最积极的作用就是让公司好好思考，到底要找谁来担任新的导演和编剧一职了。这真的是个问题呢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-07 15:39  
回复：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
自己看不懂怪我们挨。护盾需要针对材质，而葛小伦在做护盾的时候没有预先解析敌军盾牌的材质，所以被饕餮士兵发现，原来自己的武器并没有被免疫。盾牌在整个超神系列里本身就是很厉害的存在，雷娜的盾牌顶住大杀器，恶魔的盾牌顶住悟空的攻击，饕餮的盾牌可以顶住雄兵1连的攻击。诚然，确实有些地方没表达准确，但是你这是要逼我们撤退？还是只是想吐槽一下？只是想吐槽一下，那就语气平和点，如果想逼我们撤退，那你成功了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-08 00:49  
回复：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
至于崩没崩，那只是你个人意见。就像贴吧，粉丝很多人说的，真正说雄兵连不好的，也就1/10，再多点，3/10好了，崩了么？雄兵连播放完成之后，会一直按照数据成长，最终达成10亿，20亿播放，最多，也就是楼主一样的，觉得崩了的观众，在中途放弃了。这是事实吧？咱们从啦啦啦，到超神，到雄兵连，什么状况没见过？影片会一直播放，后来的观众会一次看完，一次看完的观众会重新认识雄兵连系列。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-08 00:54  
回复：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
我们在讲什么？不要因为我们是国产动画，就可以站在智商的高点抨击我们。首先，终极恐惧铺垫了多久？怎么说的？一切定律不存在，我们的科学是错的。对么？卡尔说的。葛小伦雄芯的出现说明了什么？反物理，反定律，观众的反应是什么？爆炸，觉得不可思议觉得崩。对么？那么，凯莎是怎么做的？：卡尔是个zz，封杀。对么？咱们是不是有条线，是主生物与终极恐惧的战争？雄芯的出现，已经让很多观众坐不住了哈，观众于是开始组织起来反虚拟。来看看，虚拟为什么叫虚拟？虚拟做了一个雄芯，把观众吓到了，然后嘲笑，讽刺，贬低。真的，我忽然觉得雄兵连做得太对了。崩？你今天觉得崩是因为你以为后面讲的是地球军与外星人的热血战争，no，主线是维度之间的较量，是文明之间信仰的较量。你说葛小伦为什么不这样不那样，很简单，需要时间和学习。雄兵连未来的战争不是你们在美国电影里看的那些战争。所以现在的剧情只是把雄兵连和饕餮的战争状态描述一下，仅此而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-08 01:40  
回复：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
雄芯偏为什么叫雄芯不叫华夏战场？因为主题本身就是围绕雄芯这个反科学的东西出现后，世界的状态。雄芯就是反科学的东西。因为超神系列一直有一个观点，就是现在的科学未必是对的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-08 01:46  
回复：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
对，前面说了很多铺垫，比如赵信问，为什么要已知啊？小伦说，不已知你怎么解析？果然潜意识里的怀疑，是根深蒂固的。盾牌非已知物质，饕餮士兵的盔甲也属于高级合成材质，小伦智商不够，所以计划出现漏洞。当然，有人说怎么不直接丢个大炸弹？这也是没错，确实没想到。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-08 01:50  
回复：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
雄兵连啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-08 01:54  
回复：关于第十五集的分析  
中肯。可惜了。如果说我们看到15集原片是什么感受？当然是崩溃的。但是不得不咬牙播出。不过我建议，大家吐槽归吐槽，不要动不动就怀疑我的能力和动机，我相信就算吴京也没有能力在2周內把一场这样的入侵战搞好。天河之战15分钟是我亲自用2周时间分镜，制作周期花掉2个月，后期修了4个月，才呈现出来的。它是属于关底战。而斩首行动，总计约2周时间，特效也整不明白。为什么天河之战可以做那么久？因为没有更新压力。所以边做边更，是没办法的。那么问题呢，很简单，我觉得我们完全有能力把一场，至少比绝大部分同类剧都逻辑严谨，和专业感做好。很多人看了一下就说我们不懂之类的，过去那么多战斗，已经说明不是不懂，而是另有原因。正如楼主所说，这是一个长期连载，5年计划，10年工程，如果每一集都那么投入，是啊，公司一旦有人劳累过度殉职，整个公司就完了。所以我们觉得，雄兵连的使命，就是要把难度降下来。如果能好好的演出一场斩首作战，为什么不认认真真做个剧场版，非得在这个15分钟周更上死磕？雄兵连只是在铺设大框架，故事走向和脉络，真正要做到观众很过瘾，都得靠以后的专题剧场版了。所以我们用33集把华夏战场讲完，把雄芯拿出来说，这样一来，就有了故事基础。横竖观众都说水，那为什么不水快一点呢？那以后我们用50分钟剧场版来讲雄芯的时候，就不会有人说水了，因为故事大家都知道了，就看你怎么去演了。当然，说难度降下来，也不是非得这样，怎么说呢，如果真要做好，就别搞什么周更，等能做了再做，团队结构暂时不适合，无数新人的加入，上百人的阔员，都导致不是所有人都能把雄兵连这样的内容弄好。大量的实习生，你们说不该，那不该的话，大学生毕业谁给他们机会？所以你说丢炸弹，谁会想不到？但问题是，真的会有人想不到，因为可能他们刚毕业，一心想的不是做好雄兵连，而是如何才能按量完成而不让主管盯上自己。所以，整体水平被冲淡太多的情况下，我们只能降低难度，很多战斗没办法做那么激烈。对于雄兵连而言，现在最重要的真不是做到观众赞，而是完成工业化产能。原本33集如果压缩到15集那我们可以拍胸脯说肯定好。只不过再好也只是死路一条。因为现在的市场，没有速度注定要死。所以后面的20集会精彩么？不一定。一个项目只需要有它自己的看点就可以了。国人对国动太不了解了，也很少人分析，所以总是挨骂背锅。国动才多少用户？差不多5000万吧。一部好点的电视剧，动辄给视频平台带来上千万数千万付费会员，而今年最高的国产动画也不到100万，难道那些真人剧内容就一定比动画好看精彩么？因为国人对国动太不了解了，所以一有问题就喷团队。这是现状。于是这个产业暂时都只能先求生存。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-15 01:48  
回复：关于第十五集的分析  
就拿16集来说，蕾娜也就多演了两分钟的伤病戏，就被观众喷水，拖拉，一句话讲完的要演几分钟。那么换到15集，我们把葛小伦如何用雄芯吨包裹飞机，大家商量战术，检查漏洞，说服队友，然后飞机怎么升空，敌军又是怎么发现他们，攻不破盾，如何无奈的看着直升机靠近，无奈的看着小伦打洞，面对银河之力不敢靠近，对射的时候如何鼓起勇气，因为饕餮打不破盾，所以没对外面的直升机下手，而且外面还有炙心呢。这么多细节加在一起，周更需要至少2基，那么第一集观众就能看到打洞。那是不是说剧情水的要多加10倍？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-15 02:00  
回复：萨导我觉得你们好像陷入一个误区过于追求画面特效，忽略了剧  
呵呵。16集基本上没特效，你们喜欢么？15集特效完成度不到50%，葛小伦的威力特效没出来，13集雄芯特效缺失，你们自己不知道而已。科幻没有特效，剧情都没法展开好么？葛小伦在进攻的时候如果一句**劈，盾阵炸了一半，你还会觉得忽略剧情么？反正什么都是我的问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-23 13:02  
回复：萨导我觉得你们好像陷入一个误区过于追求画面特效，忽略了剧  
雄芯最大的问题不就是特效缺失么，没办法用特效来描述一个颠覆理论的画面，只能靠嘴巴说，这是我们过于追求特效忽略剧情？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-23 13:04  
回复：萨导我觉得你们好像陷入一个误区过于追求画面特效，忽略了剧  
说剧情，葛小伦面对盾阵，结果盾阵特效出不来，观众到了那里看不到强大的盾阵，就看到一群稀稀拉拉的人站在那里拿个破盾。而葛小伦的劈砍更是没特效，没办法描述剑与盾牌之间的威力关系。这些都是缺失特效，导致剧情出现逻辑漏洞。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-23 13:08  
回复：萨导我觉得你们好像陷入一个误区过于追求画面特效，忽略了剧  
还有剧情里描述两架直升机过去的时候，无数攻击打在盾上，护卫舰也发射了重型火力，都无可奈何，但是特效给不出来啊，于是就被人说，怎么没有护卫舰？怎么这么随意就过来了？怎么没人拦截？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-23 13:12  
回复：难道真换导演了？这集开始有点意思了，虽然还是文戏但还有些  
我并不认为我们科技和军事素养弱。只是条件有限。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-31 16:04  
回复：难道真换导演了？这集开始有点意思了，虽然还是文戏但还有些  
你们可以去翻一翻世界影视，谁能在相当体量上，把故事，军事，科技3个部分都做够，来，告诉我，我一定去学习。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-31 16:05  
回复：难道真换导演了？这集开始有点意思了，虽然还是文戏但还有些  
黑鹰坠落，投资接近1亿美元，就讲了一个美国特种兵袭击非洲军阀的小战役，总计120分钟，确实专业了。我们自叹不如好吧？但是他们没有超级英雄啊，要是他们加入一个超级英雄，一样崩成狗。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-10-31 16:36  
回复：华烨的人物模板猥琐得不科学！已知的神河文明的基因就能增加  
咱们梳理一下时间线吧。华烨，3万年前的。相当于386电脑。神河文明之后才遇到了天使文明，互相确立了天使为最美丽形体。相当于研发了流线型笔记本电脑。笔记本电脑比386电脑要好看不是很正常么？现在电子设备，手机从砖头到苹果6的演变才花不到20年，基因形体从丑变美也很符合历史进程。既然是科幻，你们就要从科学技术是会向前发展的眼光来看待问题。何况动辄跨度千年万年，就算华烨被天使小兵秒了也不奇怪（假设），我拿一台红米3一样可以秒当年价值几万的大哥大，这是科学的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-04 14:34  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
前4季因为根本没什么剧情，所以不存在合理不合理了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-09 22:32  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
炸战舰，炸了多少艘战舰了？洛阳战役小伦第一次参加到斩首行动，实际上炸了无数战舰了，只不过这次恰巧希望来一次斩首行动而已。剧情叫斩首行动，你们还说真实逻辑，真实战争是不是也有斩首行动？为什么特种兵不背着核弹潜入敌军司令部，非得带着狙击枪匕首去刺杀对付首脑呢？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-09 22:35  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
你说得很对，时长有限，台词有限，我们也没办法在出发前先来3分钟战术安排，再来3分钟解释为什么只带枪和盾，在3分钟解释为什么炙心不发动能力炸战舰，我们只是在有限的时间里把实际战况拍出来了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-09 22:37  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
就说敦刻尔克撤退，为什么希特勒不追杀，为什么德军不持续轰炸？为什么不这样那样？希特勒是傻么？如果大家不了解2战，只是单纯的看到一个故事是敦刻尔克，观众一样会觉得希特勒就是傻。因为故事没办法把所有原因理由都给你讲出来，只能通过分析，或者内容的补充来弄。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-09 22:38  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
说我们没有军事常识我们可以不写战争，不写科幻，做武侠不需要常识吧？但是影视作品，本身有客观的条件限制，就比如说，同一秒可能会战死100个人，但是画面给100个人的战死，如果都切特写的话，要切100次，如果每个特写2秒，需要200秒，200秒给你的感觉就是漫长，时间紊乱，节奏错乱，而不是给你感觉一秒死了100个。这就是影视作品的客观局限，一瞬间的事情，要让观众感受到很多内容，势必需要好一些时间来写，可是实际上就是一瞬间的事情，拍出来，80%的导演都做不到让你觉得这是一次瞬间的合理现象，所以就变成了拖沓，不合理。实际上就是合理的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-09 22:44  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
再说这次斩首行动，小伦带人进去，到发现被包围，到被打回来，也就2分钟的事情，2分钟的过程中，你能做多少事？你能保存实力全身而退已经是很成功的事情了，你们还在说，为什么不这样那样，炙心上一集，驱动炮弹10倍威力，是不是花了3分钟？为什么炙心不再次发动呢？1分钟呢，你怎么发动？但是作为影视作品，1分钟不可能真的只拍1分钟，很多时候一枪狙击就是1秒的事情，但是要拍得精彩，也得铺垫铺垫吧？所以就给你感觉这么长的时间，为什么不这样那样，实际上，真实情况就是做不到啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-09 22:47  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
最后，小伦组队穿越敌军舰群，护盾生效，强杀本身就可以，就算是LOL职业战队，在获得强力BUFF的时候，也一样会强推对付塔或者基地，这是可能的。既然小伦组队进去了，已经很成功了，然后被围困，成功撤退，只牺牲了一个最弱的薛建华，但是却发现了漏洞，或者了更多经验，撤退时敌军也无解，这本身对于雄兵1连来说，是极大的成功，并不是失败，失败只是小伦自己把自己定位高了而已。如果假设这次行动改成，护盾测试行动，是不是很成功？是不是几乎大获全胜？1比N的战绩呢！21集会讲到，饕餮与人类士兵的伤亡比例是1比50。你们说，熊兵1连失败了吗？为什么不这样那样？都已经很牛了，为什么还要这样那样？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-09 22:51  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
那说说炙心的问题吧。有个吧友发帖说，拒绝施舍，真的战士，血战到底，绝不屈服。好，炙心的任务是什么？辅佐葛小伦成为银河之力。炙心并没有把饕餮看在眼里，饕餮也不是天使的大敌，所以，炙心并没有消灭饕餮大军的义务。其次，地球是拒绝天使施舍的，也许天使一招可以秒饕餮，但那也可以秒地球啊？地球战场是银河之力的事，不是炙心的事，所以炙心也是有原则的，地球需要的是银河之力而不是炙心，所以炙心把最好的东西让给了小伦，对吧？难不成，地球军人这么没骨气？还要求炙心帮自己一艘艘把饕餮战舰炸掉？那跟吃软饭有什么区别？所以原则上，地球不需要炙心或者蕾娜来主导。其次，如果没有炙心和小伦，洛阳能打半年？他们在战役中发挥的作用已经够大了，观众只看到小伦苦恼，却没看到地球依靠陆军还能跟饕餮对峙，只不过这种剧情我们没必要过多描写，但意思也表达清楚了。所以，为什么不去炸旗舰，非得斩首？因为炸，靠炙心，斩首靠小伦赵信。立场问题。葛小伦从一开始就没指望战争靠炙心抗下来。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-10 01:30  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
所以当观众说，炙心为什么不炸了旗舰？为什么要采取斩首行动？你们想过地球军的感受么？为什么要让神救来救去？输就输，死就死，但战士的尊严呢？在华夏战场，雄兵连有很多捷径来击败饕餮，无论请求烈阳支援，还是天使支援，还是速成一个银河之力，都可以打败饕餮，但这不是高等文明看问题的方式。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-10 01:35  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
对于寿命几万年的神来说，地球战役不过是让一部分凡人牺牲了而已，但却可以磨砺更璀璨的未来，所以葛小伦的态度是，自力更生，艰苦创业，接受外力帮助但绝不接受外力主导。这正是我们中国的精神。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-10 01:40  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
诚然因为客观技术原因，15集可能不太精彩刺激，但剧情真的没问题，你可以说很中二，没关系啊任性就是要做嘛。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-10 01:41  
回复：分析：雄兵连第十五集为什么被老粉批评新粉喷  
不好意思哈年纪大了，看问题也不一样了，雄兵连没有写成无脑热血动画，可能里面有更多的人生哲学和人性问题吧，所以炙心爱赵信并不代表就是地球的好伙伴好兄弟，凉冰喜欢蔷薇也并不代表就那么纯粹，赵信当小伦副将也不意味着真能把命交给小伦，刘东也有自己的思想见地，人的立场不同，不只是设定，是真的融入雄兵连骨髓的东西。所以，故事表面不说，但无论小伦，炙心，蕾娜等我，都是有立场矛盾的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-10 01:50  
回复：超神那季最好  
凡事最怕比较，真要比较，神与神和雄兵连比起来真的很微弱，但是观众无所谓，把着觉得最打动自己的部分使劲满地打滚说好就行了。谁还能说服得了呢？是把。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-13 21:34  
回复：超神那季最好  
1，先说人物。神与神的人物，雄兵连里全有。但是，雄兵连里有饕餮军团，宇宙大战，巨狼，华烨男天团，凉冰，很多新的天使们，很多新的角色。大战有天河之战，小战有悟空，有洛阳战役，有巨峡战役，有北之星战役，有凉冰战彦，凉冰战华烨等等。人物刻画。上，除了彦在雄兵连里没怎么刻画，其他部分哪个都比以前刻画得更细腻更深刻。2，说画面，这个就不说了。以前分辨率都不到1K。3，剧情，神与神真正讲来讲去的剧情，只有1个，就是莫甘娜3线作战，那时候还没有凉冰这个角色。雄兵连讲的内容就多了太多了。神与神怎么掰开来说，能被谈及的具体故事内容也就那么一点点。至于神与神第八集，葛小伦哭的那一集，不恰好跟雄兵连熊芯篇是一档子事么？说白了就是雄芯篇的开头部分。3，逻辑，呵呵。作为故事的创作者，我恰恰觉得神与神的逻辑真的很硬，很多地方说给就给，一点征兆都没，这也是为什么要做雄兵连的缘由之一吧。4，燃点，无非刘闯的爱国情怀，和彦之死，小伦哭了之后干小怪。还有刘闯挡子弹。其他部分，说多精彩，其实也没多精彩。还有很多地方没做好的，当时也没少被喷。现在，你们说神与神更好，好在哪？哪一个点比雄兵连好？刘闯的爱国宣言？葛小伦哭？彦死？还有呢？拿掉这3个点，你们觉得神与神还有多精彩？第一集蛮王跪在地上哭天喊地精彩么？第二集莫甘娜在办公室发号施令精彩么？第三集雄兵连在巨峡号被打得摸不着头脑精彩么？说唤起爱国热情，神与神的大D，真的比雄兵连第七集，大家看着自己家的直升机一架架被摧毁，那种头皮发麻的震撼精彩么？比啊，硬比，拿干货来比，谁怕谁啊？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-13 21:43  
回复：超神那季最好  
回复 左翼之羽?彦 :所以你们不负责任的评论恰恰让我觉得雄兵连的过程对我来说就是一个煎熬。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-13 22:59  
回复：对超神学院失望了 希望越大失望越大 第一季盖伦的慷慨激昂  
可是盖伦不是我们的角色啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-15 00:12  
回复：对超神学院失望了 希望越大失望越大 第一季盖伦的慷慨激昂  
要批评你倒是认真批评啊，就楼主这种类别的***让不让人做事了?你们咋不直接问候我家人算了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-15 11:52  
回复：虚拟又自打嘴巴，说好的十多个天使宇宙所向披靡呢？？？？  
把中国，美国，日本等最好的战斗机聚在一起10多架，也可以说在地球所向披靡了。架不住飞行员全部吃地沟油食物中毒死了。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-16 16:25  
回复：虚拟又自打嘴巴，说好的十多个天使宇宙所向披靡呢？？？？  
回复 曾经的过去 :不完全是状态不好的意思。就算状态好，10架最先进的战斗机遭遇1000000架二战飞机也能***。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-16 16:36  
回复：【超神学院】第一阶段完结（休更期的干粮）剧情向  
看完，留言，泪目。这样华丽大气的雄兵连，当时，甚至现在，都被喷得跟狗一样，水，垃圾，三流国漫，失了初心，忽悠观众，糊弄观众，不如以前，毁了IP。这帮**彻底伤了我的心。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-20 19:54  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
到底谁伤害谁啊，还葛小伦伤害蔷薇都来了，一个被追的人说自己被伤害了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 11:52  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
行行行，改设定，爱你一万年，童话点，大家都接受。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 11:56  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
非得说成是政治联姻，那很多学生时代自由念爱，30多岁后靠相亲成家的男人女人都是三观不正的咯。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 11:59  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
回复 欧皇教主? :看粉丝是谁。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 12:00  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
那个帖子并没有说一定和谁在一起，说不定是艾妮熙德呢，只是在说那不是政治联姻，我们没必要用凡人的爱情观去看待一万岁的爱情观，就像18岁和80岁就有区别一样。80岁的爱情观就是三观不正?80岁的老头爱18岁少女才有问题吧  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 12:05  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
回复 帝国卍鹰眼 :被打死的那个叫鲲鹏  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 12:07  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
回复 林驾离 :你的解释很到位了，人类的婚姻法不适合外星人  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 12:16  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
这么说吧，我觉得所谓CP，都是观众自己扯出来的犊子，是观众自己觉得我们在用CP调观众。很多观众都知道我们做得很写实，并不是在玩弄某些套路，花样，所以CP这个，至少我在写剧本的时候，是从来没有刻意为了调观众胃口而写。有的观众说我们靠彦吸引观众，但是你们也看到了，整个雄芯篇的前10集都没出现彦，我们并没有给彦加戏。那么对于葛小伦的爱情观这个事情吧。在咱们的片子里，任何问题，都恰恰是一个话题。爱情到底是怎样的？我不知道。我也才不到40年，是观众自己着急的觉得未来就在明年揭晓，实际上，未来是明年么？1000年在剧本里只是几个字描述，但是真正1000年要发生多少事，谁知道呢？观众急着知道结果，那么，葛小伦与王晓慧青梅竹马两小无猜，结果30岁的时候跟张晓霞结婚了。是不是也觉得，剧本不对？我也只是说了一个逻辑而已。我现在也没有对葛小伦所谓CP的定论，因为我不知道。我现在参透不了100年后的爱情，更别提1000年，10000年，所以这只是一个话题，并不是一个结果指向。我曾经有在第二季度的剧本里设想过，葛小伦与另外一个凡人结婚生子了，而且时间过得很快，小伦随便出差一次就是20-30年，还是为了照顾自己的地球妻子，才回来地球一次，结果再一次回来的时候，妻子已经躺在病床上，孙子都成年了。再然后，再然后。以地球的爱情观，蔷薇能接受这个小伦么？但是彦肯定能接受，并且会祝福，会告诉小伦，要坚持爱他的妻子。彦在乎的我是爱情本身，而不是和小伦滚床单。所以彦也没有反对过小伦和蔷薇在一起啊。也许这只是我个人试图去理解那些大爱的一种尝试，不一定是对的。所以请不要纠结这个CP问题，这个真的不是单纯的爱情剧，就算讲到爱情，也是基于对超神宇宙的一种思考而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 13:38  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
当然，这个已婚设想已经取消了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 13:39  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
回复 萨杜44 :啊，现在对初念没有任何感觉了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 13:54  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
回复 林驾离 :所以你还在说择偶的事情，问题是，这是择偶么？沧海与桑田，是谁择了谁呢？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 14:03  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
包括林司机的说法也对，也许未来蔷薇也成长了呢？也许未来有新的更大的文明出现呢？这些也许，完全是可能存在的，按着观众的逻辑，好像CP就必须是定死的，男女主角一辈子，就不管这个一辈子是10年的小故事，还是100年的故事，还是10000年，一亿年，但我就说个简单的，假设每年出一季度，持续10000年，我相信绝大部分观众（假设还能活着）也不见得能看男女主角10000年的相爱，说不定在第一百季度的时候，就已经厌倦了。这是完全可能的。所以林斯基说得没错，一切都有可能，小伦不一定有一个稳定的CP，最终蔷薇如果成长了，也不见得就不能接受小伦。如果真的能够坚持拍到100季，我相信观众看着看着也不会觉得奇怪，顺理成章的事情。我们提出来过，1000年前是蔷薇的，1000年后是彦的，这么一个笼统的概念。这只是一个概念。并不是所谓CP设定。我不觉得CP对于神来说是一个稳定的概念。有一部片子叫《这个男人来之地球》，对于这个男人来说，我不觉得他的CP会是一个稳定的概念。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 14:11  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
回复 琴棋书画诗酒风 :哈哈，恰恰相反，如果我知道我爱的人可以持续100年，我会觉得非常高兴。这就跟说，地球还有10000年就毁灭了，我会有些遗憾，但仍然会觉得，那管我屁事，我过好现在就行了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 14:15  
回复：如果未来一百万年里，来了一个比天使文明更美好的文明  
回复 林驾离 :对啊，这是神圣凯莎的理想。也是探讨的一部分。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 14:16  
回复：刚下班，来聊聊崩掉的超神，没错是崩掉的……  
回复 德诺-程耀文* :炸弹可以背进去啊。只不过设定里人类普通炸弹是炸不烂旗舰的，除非南海舰队饱和打击级别的。所以可以军人背炸弹，小伦破墙，然后'炙心花几分钟来给炸弹增量，也许是一个非常好的办法。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-22 14:55  
回复：彦好像镇不住天使的下属文明啊！  
天啊，帽子不要乱扣，我对国家没有任何不满，也没有影射中国。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-23 15:13  
回复：请求萨导花一根烟的功夫重温一下神与神  
因为我不抽烟，所以这个帖子我就不出来了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-23 22:17  
回复：就是想写点什么，雄兵连篇真的没以前好！  
反正你硬要比较，那以前的是肯定比不过现在的，各方面都比不过，不过以前的可能触碰了楼主的某些g点，这倒是可能。更新速度片长画质剧情容量信息量合理性严谨性配音配乐打戏燃度热血度情怀话题性点击率商业开发度完整性影响力规模泪点戏情绪激烈程度这些都是可以直观比较的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-25 01:19  
回复：就是想写点什么，雄兵连篇真的没以前好！  
前面的也有自己的特点。比如：轻松幽默浮夸无厘头荒诞中带着严谨轻松中带着热血紧张的起伏的叙述结构彦之死。插曲  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-25 01:21  
回复：就是想写点什么，雄兵连篇真的没以前好！  
回复 劉哖呔瘋癲丶 :所以我觉得比以前好。这就好比，我不会做粤菜，随便煮了个鸡，恰好你喜欢吃，而我会做湘菜，做了个很地道的，你恰好不喜欢吃，但是哪个做得好我自己心里清楚。最多我觉得，你这位顾客就是喜欢吃鸡，很好伺候嘛，下次有机会来吃我就简单煮跟个鸡就好了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-25 01:40  
回复：就是想写点什么，雄兵连篇真的没以前好！  
回复 劉哖呔瘋癲丶 :但是我知道，你真要是吃完了我做的相册，我再随便给你煮个鸡，你一定会觉得我在糊弄你。因为你吃过我做的湘菜了，你对菜会有新的认识，你下一次要的最起码也是精心烹饪的白切鸡。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-25 01:45  
回复：大d才是主角吧。小伦是不是太怂了，空有银河之力基因，和大  
谁说刘闯琪琳不怂?只是没拍给你看而已。并不是只有小伦怂。如果主角是刘闯，你会看得更郁闷，空有一把斧头，战友一个个死去，人刘闯躲小屋哭也不会是一两回。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-11-28 20:04  
回复：AV画质将就着看，小伦冲出地球那段并不是什么当机还有冷后  
这就又回到一个问题了。不是很多人说，画面不重要，剧情才重要么？说到底画面和剧情的逻辑关系是辩证的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-04 13:51  
回复：AV画质将就着看，小伦冲出地球那段并不是什么当机还有冷后  
两个原因：我们尽量不涉及巧合剧情，太空那么大，哪那么容易巧遇呢？其次，也是最重要的。打戏留给凉冰和蔷薇了。因为华烨和凉冰是认识的也是互相有恩怨的，华烨第一次来地球不先见见凉冰，找葛小伦干嘛呢？所以其实现在没什么问题，最多就是葛小伦见到漫天飞船和全球战况之后觉得心理压力太大了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-04 13:56  
回复：AV画质将就着看，小伦冲出地球那段并不是什么当机还有冷后  
两个原因：我们尽量不涉及巧合剧情，太空那么大，哪那么容易巧遇呢？其次，也是最重要的。打戏留给凉冰和蔷薇了。因为华烨和凉冰是认识的也是互相有恩怨的，华烨第一次来地球不先见见凉冰，找葛小伦干嘛呢？所以其实现在没什么问题，最多就是葛小伦见到漫天飞船和全球战况之后觉得心理压力太大了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-04 13:58  
回复：AV画质将就着看，小伦冲出地球那段并不是什么当机还有冷后  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :所以实际剧情就是没有男天使见小伦，这只是剧情的初版设计，并没有落实，只不过后面忘记把那个鲲鹏的台词换掉了，算是一个失误吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-04 13:58  
回复：AV画质将就着看，小伦冲出地球那段并不是什么当机还有冷后  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :我们的配音一般都是发片前的最后2天合进去，而且我们后期音效大神喜欢半夜2点做事，半夜2点发现台词出错了，也没办法在那个时候把CV叫起来进棚配音，所以这的确是一个失误的台词。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-04 14:02  
回复：2017年动漫年度指数报告，雄兵连的成绩不是很理想啊  
不知道该怎么说，vip是最真实的数据，我们也只看这个。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-04 21:55  
回复：今天看了雄兵连一口气把前面几部也看了不错的动画  
全部都搞中国文化那还有什么西方列强的代入感呢?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-05 00:45  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
这个问题好多人提过了，其实我觉得最核心的原因是因为，雄兵连，超神系列并不是动作片。其实最近也看过不少国产动画的动作片系列，和咱们超神系列的调调就完全不一样。如果超神系列也总是去刻意设计那么多精巧的所谓“力量相当”的动作场面，那失去的恐怕更多，至少所谓的严谨，所谓的真实，所谓的宏大科幻世界感受，就没了。剩下的都是在看谁谁谁打得多帅。试想一下，一个外星科技的饕餮战士，和一个地球超级战士，在那切磋打斗搞了半天，试问，其他人呢？指挥官呢？队友呢？责任呢？就为了看谁狠，就放弃这么多么？命令让你退你不退，非得比较谁更能打，这还是战争片系列？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 12:38  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
回复 ***的麦包包 :雄兵连士官不低了，中士至少相当于陆军校级，上士都是将级了，悟空上士，统领几个省的战区。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 12:49  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
回复 ***的麦包包 :之所以以士官来评衔，是因为需要雄兵连的每一个人记住，他们只是文明的一个战士，不是官。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 12:51  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
回复 亚琛作死哥 :所以我说，雄兵连军衔和普通军衔是不一样的。最高级别也就上士。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 13:41  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
回复 ***的麦包包 :一枪能捅死，为啥要来个三连啊？难道军队里都教你们这些没意义的动作来打仗？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 13:44  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
楼主说的那种打斗，其实在雄兵连31集里有一场，人类和人类，泰史奈夫与艾妮熙德的第一骑士萨拉杨（暂定名）的一场较量，两个都是中世纪的战士，打起来就跟楼主描述的一样，过招，见招拆招，其中萨拉杨的角色还是北京某散打冠军演的，也挺精彩，拳打脚踢足足打了2分钟。究其原因，其实楼主这种打斗在普通人里是可以实现的，但是上升到了一定的高度和强度，再这么打就不科学了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 13:51  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
我们不妨试想一下，假设上帝和甄子丹见面了，甄子丹一套咏春拳下去，上帝如何应对？难不成也一套太极打回来？画面太美不敢做了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 13:53  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
回复 sukhoi27kub :所以在这种情况下，双方都不会允许自己的战将在势均力敌的情况下过招时间太长，几招之内如果不能分出胜负，撤退或者改变方案是很正常的行为。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 14:15  
回复：发现超神里打斗都是力量的对碰，能量球对轰，狙击对射。都没  
回复 sukhoi27kub :这也是为什么雄兵连里，真打起来，都是一招秒杀。脱离带水，斩首个目标还要去拼格斗技巧，那也没必要斩首行动了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-12 14:17  
回复：#2017国漫崛起#分享自己是在什么时候完全入的坑  
顶楼上。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-15 14:13  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :制作是有问题，但是逻辑没问题哥们。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:04  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :盾牌比战机硬是肯定的，韦老七拿盾不一样可以挡很多威力么？你问为什么飞船不用盾牌材质？那我们又得说，哦，因为盾牌的暗合金本身是稀缺材料，那观众又得问，那为什么饕餮飞船都是黑色的，不是暗合金么？我们还得解释，哦，不是，那是普通涂料。虽然都是黑色，但不是同一种东西。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:06  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :那么为什么葛小伦拿剑这么狼狈？其实剧本是没问题的，只是表现我们承认有问题。其一，剧本理由台词，空间狭小，施展不开，那么大的剑在通道里是玩不转的，有一些表现，比如葛小伦飞起来准备砍的时候撞头了，其次，葛小伦从来没有拿剑甩出光波过，不会像阿托那样一道光出去。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:08  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :盾牌防御性能本身就强于飞船外壳，这个铁定的。因为盾牌也好，暗合金也好，烈焰之剑也好，凯莎银翼也好，都是稀有材料，做成武器可以，做成飞船是不可能的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:09  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :其次我们漏了的，也就是我们觉得没做好的地方是，饕餮士兵是活的，会反击，战斗经验丰富，葛小伦砍过去，人家会退，会卸力，会招架，会反击，葛小伦单纯在通道里拿着剑是不可能打过挤在一起的饕餮战士的，当然还有最核心的一点，就是葛小伦是队长，他第一想的是保证自己队友存活。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:11  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :任务可以不完成，但是自己的雄1队友绝对不能死。打不过就撤，没问题，打不过硬怼，让自己的队友全拖死在里面，葛小伦做不到。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:12  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :为啥没有？人家有烈阳级武器呢，还有弑神武，这也不是第一次出现，只不过我们觉得没必要交代说，他们的盾牌也是高级武器。其实前面很多地方都说明了，饕餮在卡尔的帮助下，慢慢认识神，和神交战不能太常规。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:13  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :其实很多设定确实没办法交代，比如弑神狙击枪是恶魔发明的，而且是恶魔专门用来打天使的，但是这个科技毕竟不是绝密科技，所以饕餮有也不奇怪，但是数量不多。这种类型的设定实在没办法硬交代。烈焰级武器也是天使特有的，专门用来打恶魔的，不过也不是绝密。核弹不是美国独有。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:15  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :暗合金材质到现在为止只有雄兵连的几个人有，葛小伦做的黑甲士兵不是暗合金材质，包括饕餮黑盔甲的也不是，暗合金也是属于黑色长城的主要科技。只不过科技这种东西吧，还是那句话，全世界都可以研究核弹。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:17  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :正在做了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:19  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :反正这一集打戏没做好是确实是，时间来不及了  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:25  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :怎么说呢，保证活着的情况下完成任务。其实对于战局而言，雄1连的战略战术意义远大于那艘飞船，为了炸毁那艘飞船而牺牲掉其他几个雄1连的战士，是绝对划不来的。至少小伦的心里是这么想的。有时候现实一点的考虑，不得不撤退，有个观众说得对，没有这些普通士兵，小伦更强。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:29  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :可是在小伦心里，如果没有这些普通人站在自己身后，小伦的战争还有什么意义？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:29  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :好吧，这里更需要解释了，哎，确实没弄好，不好意思哈。反虚空，反能量，饕餮士兵没能量驱动能力，反不了。你看到后面喊一嗓子那坐飞船的饕餮就掉下去了，其实我还骂了制作组一顿，说：你把特效熄火做明白啊，小伦是让那个飞船的能量熄火了，不是让那饕餮短路了。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:36  
回复：这两个有趣的男人  
回复 魇钺铁骑统领 :后面应该会补充一些东西，这一集是真的太赶时间了，很多东西没弄好。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-17 17:38  
回复：什么时候能变超神  
笔给你，你来变。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-23 23:19  
回复：啊有吧友对雄兵连之天河战役和雄兵连之雄芯篇在播放量上的差  
其实已经习惯这种数据波动了。每次新一季的数据都会比上一季差一倍。当年啦啦啦德玛西亚之后出超神第一季第一集的时候，3天才破百万，跟拉拉拉德玛西亚一天破百比起来，觉得简直就是滑铁卢。然后呢，神与神出来的时候，一周才破百，我们觉得转型就是寻死。结果呢?神与神大家都说很成功很火。黑甲的时候付费播放，点击前一周都彪不到50万，我们觉得新的模式可能真的不行。结果呢?现在也是好几亿播放。雄兵连出来的时候，数据比往年任何作品都上得快，短短几个月就追上了当年的量。而雄芯出来的时候，天河篇已经完全达到了之前的顶峰。雄芯篇我们其实觉得大家可能不会喜欢，最终结果也在慢慢增长。其实，数据一定是后作推前作，新的篇章会把上一篇章推高。所以雄芯的数据也会随着乾坤的更新完毕而达到新的高度，乾坤又要等雄二来推了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-26 23:12  
回复：啊有吧友对雄兵连之天河战役和雄兵连之雄芯篇在播放量上的差  
回复 叫我牙刷君? :对的。其实每集每天都有一个固定点击率，比如第十集，每天都有差不多10万点击，而第20集也是这个数，也就是说，第十集有4个月播放时间，意味着至少累积了1200万点击，而第20集只有30多天，意味着只累积了300多万的累积点击。所以上一季度在下一季度的推动下，高一倍是正常的  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2017-12-27 20:42  
回复：讲道理，美帝的技术确实还是diao一点，星河战队:火星叛国者  
老外的糙脸总容易让人觉得比格高一些。其实模型内核都是一样的。反而亚洲人脸要做出感觉来不容易。随便来一点就开始像欧美人了，比如葛小伦。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-01-11 01:14  
回复：清华大学副校长关于暗物质等的讨论  
所以超神系列是真正的科幻，某些人总以为要把场景做得很科技才叫科幻，但我觉得，对未知的猜想，对猜想的科学解读，对未来的预测，这些都是科幻。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-01-23 11:15  
回复：斗罗大陆是腾讯的亲儿子  
回复 一心痴言??? :实际上超神原定1月，因为斗罗档期问题调整到二月8号，因为超神也是腾讯会员的头部作品，资格还是有的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-01-27 20:30  
回复：哎～你说这群天使恶魔什么的一飞好几百万光年的，为啥用的是  
没有任何资料表明高等文明喜欢穿地球欧洲人设计的西服和军装。也没有任何资料表明现在的地球科技代表者宇宙知识的方向和宇宙科技的未来。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-01-29 16:23  
回复：哎～你说这群天使恶魔什么的一飞好几百万光年的，为啥用的是  
当然最重要的一点，不是任何文明都守不住传统。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-01-29 16:25  
回复：哎～你说这群天使恶魔什么的一飞好几百万光年的，为啥用的是  
回复 神脑无敌 :地球人思维。物种本身有千万种可能性，同样花了很长时间进化，蚂蚁还是蚂蚁，猫还是猫。凭什么烈阳人要像地球人一样逐利和蜕变?在没有外来思潮冲击的情况下中国封建社会可是持续了2000年，甚至可能更久，而在没有外来文明冲击的烈阳星，封建帝制持续几万年也有可能。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-03 10:36  
回复：哎～你说这群天使恶魔什么的一飞好几百万光年的，为啥用的是  
回复 神脑无敌 :我们的道德标准和进化标准不一定适合烈阳星。其次宇宙战争，理论上宇宙飞船互怼的战争还是地球战争，或者地球人以为的宇宙战争。因为那么大的空间时间跨度，怎样才能让两个舰队有近距离交火的可能性?哪样的指挥官这么**要在宇宙中用根本毫无安全保障的宇宙战舰去打另外一艘?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-03 10:42  
回复：哎～你说这群天使恶魔什么的一飞好几百万光年的，为啥用的是  
回复 神脑无敌 :当你问出这些问题时，你首先是把外星人当人看了。假设天使是由鸟进化来的，你觉得他们造飞船打热兵器的几率是多少?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-03 10:45  
回复：虚拟真是没有吃够bgm的亏，这个bgm真的不是在逗人笑？  
这个配乐我觉得是最好的。荒诞与调侃并存。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-08 12:25  
回复：虚拟真是没有吃够bgm的亏，这个bgm真的不是在逗人笑？  
回复 界司马嘉 :你懂BGM还是我懂？你懂你来。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-08 13:09  
回复：虚拟真是没有吃够bgm的亏，这个bgm真的不是在逗人笑？  
回复 界司马嘉 :雄兵连里出了多少雄厚的，精彩的，脍炙人口的BGM了，你拿个别的公司的来吊我？这个我不服。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-08 13:11  
回复：虚拟真是没有吃够bgm的亏，这个bgm真的不是在逗人笑？  
回复 界司马嘉 :不是只有我一家，但是只有我一家敢这么用。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-08 13:21  
回复：乾坤篇第一集那段音乐画面可能成为中国科幻史上的经典  
其实这段对不对，看完后面才会懂吧，超神向来如此。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-08 19:42  
回复：乾坤篇第一集那段音乐画面可能成为中国科幻史上的经典  
这段不是说经典，也不是说要get到什么?，什么艺术追求，想多了。大家不用后来明白，大家只需要直到，雄兵连33集，这段根本不算个事。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-08 19:44  
回复：随便谈谈第一集吧  
***会在第一集搞那么大阵仗。***水平都来了，纵观超神全系列，哪个第一集又乾坤偏第一集华丽。比都不会比，瞎担心。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-09 10:52  
回复：随便谈谈第一集吧  
如果战战都要讲精彩，那7部星球大战都不见得能讲完雄1。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-09 10:54  
回复：《雄兵连》专辑总点击破8亿！  
个人认为北之星作战比天河之战更过瘾。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-10 22:04  
回复：看看小伦以前盔甲的大肩甲，现在你们知道虚拟以前被这两个大  
主要是挡脸，经常多角度拍摄小伦脸部表情，以及过小伦肩膀拍对面表情，全被两个肩甲挡了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-12 11:08  
回复：现在设定又改了哪些？  
天使文明10万年历史，出几个人物不算改设定。把10万年天使改成5万年才叫改设定。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-13 01:59  
回复：不得不吐槽芒砀山号外形还说的过去，但内部人员配置和装饰就  
动不动军盲军盲，军事分那么多，战争史，器械，军事科技，军工，军队编制，军队习惯，不同兵种日常，各类武器设计和威力以及威力表达，执行细节，战术细节，战略部署，军事部门统计，军规军礼军史军情，人员配置，口语术语，表达技术，狙击技术和细节，队伍分配安排，武器操作细节，坦克飞机战舰飞船原理与操作，界面布局，软件使用，军队调度，统战部，指挥部细节，人员安排与摆放，摩斯密码，导弹发射细节，宇宙战争注意事项，航天与航空，军人守则，杀人方式，格斗术军旅拳，等等，哪个不是军盲的来给我说道说道?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-18 02:59  
回复：不得不吐槽芒砀山号外形还说的过去，但内部人员配置和装饰就  
顺便还有说不懂科技的来，生物科学，物理科学，量子力学，玄与超玄，数学，相对论，医学，航天与航空，动力学，电子学，机械原理，军工，基因学，基因工程学，动物学，天文学，暗物质理论，光学理论，光谱学，宇宙爆炸论，文明学，激光技术，软件技术，能量学，物质构成，基础化学，人体工程学，高级合成材质，核工业，等等，来，告诉我谁不是科学盲?认为自己知识丰富的都是自以为是。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-18 03:07  
回复：不得不吐槽芒砀山号外形还说的过去，但内部人员配置和装饰就  
回复 Angla福? :北之星上空不是太空。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-18 11:33  
回复：看完红海行动，就联系起了雄兵连，狙击手怎么不是琪琳  
所以知道战争片在影视作品里的拍摄难度和高度了吧  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-19 18:55  
回复：完全有必要加上VN  
我觉得还可以加赛亚人，高达，超人，奥特曼，在雄兵连战斗不足的时候他们也可以拯救世界嘛。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-19 21:17  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
为什么每个人都喜欢把科技和战争破坏力联系在一起?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:27  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
不过楼主说的巨引源是神河文明成立的有利支撑。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:28  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
我觉得实现肉体永生就是主生物文明强大的最高境界，比一个冲击波炸多少个星系要高。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:30  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
而且假设一个超级冲击波可以轻易摧毁银河系，那么根据天文计算，从银河系中心开始爆炸到威力波及地球，还有好多年呢，不是还可以讲好多年的故事再gameover么?急什么。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:36  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
回复 神脑无敌 :不是，是如何把星系们都归入神河总星系  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:40  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
回复 神脑无敌 :说实话想象归想象，你自己也说天文，你自己想想一颗恒星的体积质量能量有多大，地球武器能搞坏一颗石头，那一座大山呢?要动用多少资源才能撼动?炸恒星只是科技概念可以实现，真炸起来，也不是一拍脑袋就炸吧?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:45  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
回复 神脑无敌 :最简单的例子，打仗看经济实力，一千亿可以买下某国，那为什么还要派军队进攻?要派几万人进攻就拿下的国家，为什么要投核弹平他?能投核弹平他的国家，为什么要炸他恒星?打仗要讲成本。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:48  
回复：不知道超神宇宙里有没有巨引源这个宇宙异常现象，如果有，我  
回复 神脑无敌 :作为神，时间是最不耗成本的  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 16:53  
关于科幻战争的一些思考  
其实我觉得很多观众对宇宙战争的讨论都比较不可信。战争是政治的继续，这是人类定义的人类之间的战争。所以你和你家的蚂蚁之间不存在战争，因为你们没有政治关系，可能唯一让你有想法去消灭他们的理由是他们影响了你家的生活环境，然后你开始灭蚁，可能不到一天家里明面上的蚂蚁就没有了。好，那么三个问题：1，蚂蚁真的杀完了吗?2，蚂蚁的寿命才多少?你的过程对于蚂蚁而言是多长?3，你把蚂蚁灭了，蚂蚁知道是你灭的吗?4，你认为这是你的战争吗?好下一个事件，强大的文明打弱小的文明。明面上能打完，实际上呢?一个文明背后的神还在，你怎么灭他?炸了他的母星?你们觉得炸了美国本土，美国完了吗?再下一个事件：高纬度文明打低纬度文明。这是战争吗?你们之间有什么政治利益关系?好，低纬度文明忙着挖石油抢地盘高纬度文明忙着修时间控制器空间裂变造宇宙，你们之间有什么利益关系?再之后，万一真打起来了，空间巨大，从1万光年的地方丢个灭世之灾过来告诉我中招的是你们第几代孙子?最后，跨纬度战争，我觉得你恐怕都不知道自己是怎么死的。或许你以为你是太平的，可能恰恰是虚空神给主生物下了一个超必杀，以至于原本不休不灭的生命都在不停的生老病死，而虚空神以为名为死亡的武器能消灭主生物，可神河世界的神们，凯莎，卡尔，太空等，以永生为剑以繁殖为盾，让主生物屹立宇宙不倒。你们觉得，高纬度战争真的是丢一个几万年以后才到的末日炸弹来消灭人类么?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 17:13  
回复：关于科幻战争的一些思考  
此文跟剧情没关系  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-21 17:29  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
终于有人吐槽这个了哈。不过你们想想，战争双方谁都不犯错，那一定打不出结果。而往往胜利的一方都是被失败的一方不幸成全的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:00  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
所以我觉得和主角光环没关系，芒砀山号突袭的作战时间只有2分钟，打我就撤，问过军事顾问，这种规模的突袭，没有军队能2分钟反应过来并组织有力抵抗。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:03  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :你去打就是犯错。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:03  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :你不会跑?开车跑  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:06  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 帝国卍鹰眼 :所以说是2分钟战斗，夜间突袭。当然，时间短很多东西没办法做得太清楚。比如很多饕餮还在准备吃晚餐呢  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:08  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 终极恐惧? :你可能没注意，好几次高级会议都没有蕾娜。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:10  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :你更没明白，这算以少胜多的偷袭战，历史那么多案例，失败方哪个不是犯了致命错误?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:12  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :而且铺垫得够多了很多细节都表明饕餮就是打不过。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:12  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 终极恐惧? :不能再说了，蕾娜背后是有政治集团的。显然炙心也是。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:14  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :饕餮根本想不到天刃七号落地不到6个小时雄兵连就集结了几个boss还开着芒砀山号去抢了。之前饕餮的主战场从来不是北之星。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:18  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :他们之前因为政治问题释放了蕾娜啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:19  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 终极恐惧? :政治内容不能明说哈，但是真有。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:19  
回复：饕餮谜一般的战术...  
回复 终极恐惧? :偷偷跟你说，雄1完结，你会发现还有一条线，就是诸神的博弈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-22 17:27  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
首先，已知宇宙主生物世界顶级文明。其次，你让特朗普随手打烂个砖头看看?人类号称能炸地球，但至少有60亿人连普通防盗门都打不坏。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 17:45  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 终极恐惧? :我一丁点都不接受你的想法，超神的科技根本就是否认所谓的大杀器科技，基因科技才是超神的基础，雄兵连就是为了证明所谓的大杀器科技根本不存在  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 18:51  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
很多人只会妄谈科幻战争，还在纠结战争的破坏性，你们真的无可救药。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 18:52  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
为什么叫核后文明?因为那些天使，神河，都是从核战余生众走过来的，为什么要去研发灭掉地球的武器?基督是怎么统一地球的?生命追求的是什么?炸毁一颗恒星须要多大能量?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 18:54  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
上帝惩罚人类的手段是洪水瘟疫  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 18:55  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
神性是什么我?是拿着毁灭宇宙的武器耀武扬威?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 18:56  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
你们看了很多漫无边际的吹嘘破坏力的其他科幻，拿来评判超神，你们科学性在哪?谁能告诉我，宇宙最高文明到底是怎样的构成?为什么那个文明那么喜欢研究如何灭世?而不是救世?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 18:57  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
谁告诉我，又天使的文明，他们用什么毁灭太阳系?来，懂科学的来解释解释?我不懂，求学。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 18:58  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 终极恐惧? :那还是主生物吗?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 19:37  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 终极恐惧? :我说次生物都可以，但他们不是人类，也不是我们理解的生物。那讨论还有什么意义?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 19:38  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 终极恐惧? :是这个意思，可以随意玩弄奇点，纬度打击的物种，跳出了正义道德，不受人性约束，是啊，确实可以，但跟我能雄1没关系，也跟神河没关系。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 19:42  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 ?蔷薇? :会很难做，但是不是不能做，但有前提，就是银河之力能够成为银河之力了，反正雄1还不行  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:00  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :对，烈阳文明可以实现。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:00  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :所以消灭那个恶势利不靠斩首而是直接把宇宙炸了重启?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:12  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :弑神是最先进最科学的方法。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:13  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :一个可以直接洗脑的文明，去研究如何使用炸药，有必要么?你可以例举你觉得厉害的文明，我可以统一一句话回应：神圣凯莎可以直接洗脑变成自己的。这个够了不?需要天使去研究怎么使用那种武器不?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:15  
回复：萨导新剧透  
这些只是随口一辩别当真  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:41  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :弑神谁说就是杀凯莎了?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:48  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :弑神是一种战略威慑，本身比核武更强的战略威慑。举个简单的例子，核威胁不了美国，但撒旦可以。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 20:49  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
回复 界司马嘉 :那是因为我们在看雄兵连，等于跳出来了。假设真的天使出现在我们的世界呢?他建立一个跨过集团，幕后支配几个大国是完全可能的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 23:16  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
我们现在的地球啊，光是曝出个灵魂说，就足够引起整个社会的轰动了，天使带来更高级的生命知识 ，如果真有一天，天使降临，给我们展示了灵魂，不死，异能，让我们看到已故之人的灵魂在天使世界安详（哪怕是假的），我觉得社会会面临超级大崩盘，所有体质都可能瓦解。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 23:44  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
如果这个天使再狠一点，把那些反对者当着全世界的面处刑，展示他们的灵魂下油锅（哪怕是假的），呵呵。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 23:47  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
然后这个天使邀请所有大国领袖，进行一场长谈，召集所有科学家，进行一些超级科学会议，展示未开蓝图，展示坏人得报应，现场表演报应，让历史伟人死后与天使畅快交谈，历史罪人被下地狱，等等，天啊，别说统御，就是一句话，得多少人为之自焚。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 23:50  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
回复 皇太圣子 :咱们说的不是恐惧，是天使有没有能力统御全球，恐惧只是手段之一。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 23:59  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
回复 黑色的白色巨蟹 :我说的是真正的天使，不是雄兵连里的天使。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-23 23:59  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
是吧?何况天使还那么美丽友善，也不用和地球人抢地盘  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 00:04  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
回复 小伦的大姨夫♀ :我想水  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 00:06  
回复：论萨导所说“统御地球”之我见  
回复 终极恐惧? :这些都是讨论不是剧透。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 00:44  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :你不明白撒旦。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 00:48  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :希望你能跳出你现在的认知框架，好好理解一下社会本身。社会是由少数人决定多数人的结构，而这少数人又是肩负多数人责任的存在，意味着这些人是必须怕死的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 00:51  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 萨拉雷 :如果有一种武器可以专门打击一个国家的少数人，那比核威慑更可怕，因为少数人并不是只有几个，他是一个阶层，不是特指谁谁。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 00:53  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :很多人用不怕死来否定弑神概念，不就是死个领袖么?哪来威胁?但是，实际上呢?如果决策层在战争中必死，可能是整个军队的团级以上，也有好几千人，如果这批是必死的，那怎么打?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 00:58  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 萨拉雷 :而雄兵连里的凯莎可不能用地球领袖来类比，凯莎是集文明成就于一身的存在，拥有几乎无法被摧毁的属性，那是一个人么?灭掉凯莎动用了几大势利的终极武器，你想想，几个国家的终极武器一起打击一个国家，只是杀掉首脑?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 01:00  
回复：战力太高会严重影响故事  
回复 xkaying :拿美国对比，凯莎不是等于特朗普，而是等于全美海军以及核力量。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 01:02  
回复：假如不看“导演说说”+“设定集”+“贴吧脑补”，雄兵连是  
所看即所得，没必要纠结那些影片外的内容。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-24 15:50  
回复：所以芒砀山号还不如天河市的一栋大楼结实是吗？  
震坏，不是震碎。要是天河大楼里有人，基本上那一下也差不多了  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-02-25 10:52  
回复：第4集非常好看  
其实一直在铺垫一件事情，就是雄兵连的神对饕餮各个级别的战力就是秒杀。只是雄兵连没有契机。所以不要看这个角色刻画有什么用，要看造就了什么格局。神性文明对宇航文明就是碾压，宇航对核前就是碾压。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 10:31  
回复：第4集非常好看  
悟空秒风雷，闯子秒雄鹿，一个琪琳可以压制一整艘大舰，蕾娜发威可以灭一个势力，莫甘娜的爪子拽着火力舰当搬砖用，小伦叫停火力舰轻描淡写，葛小伦之前最大的错误，也就是给观众和饕餮的错觉，就是他想依靠部队，不想自己成神，所以他拿到雄芯的第一时间是造军队武器。这条线一直支撑着整个雄芯篇，表面上一路失败，对战争无奈，实际上，大家能走到北之星，靠的就是这些表面上无奈的超级战士。如果最高工程的神银河之力与天使的科技结合雄芯，跟个嗜嗥还要苦战，那神河与天使两大顶级文明就太丢人了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 10:38  
回复：从饕餮文明不到100万人口看饕餮的实力  
其实看了楼主的很多讨论贴，我觉得分歧在于一直以我们现在地球人的逻辑在分析其他文明。在超神里，地球奉行神河道德，但饕餮不属于神河体，他们的逻辑思维是不一样的。兽体。兽，基本理念是一山不容二虎，食物链顶端，一座山的老虎不需要有多少个爪牙来统治山，只需要在自己饿的时候任意享用其他动物二对方无反抗之力即可。嗜嗥怎么说?征服神河体是一种欲望的发泄，只杀不统。其次，饕餮并不是冥河的主宰，是卡尔顺带保护和发展的一个年轻文明，最多不过万年。以后的三角体，思考问题的方式就更不一样了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 11:17  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :需要啊。你比如冰与火的泰温·兰尼斯特，那么多篇幅下来居然被小恶魔射死在马桶上，焦福瑞国王，那么多铺垫结果被瞬间毒死，为的又是什么呢？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 12:37  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :这种意外性会增加影片本身的悬念，这种叫做主要角色猝死。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 12:41  
回复：从饕餮文明不到100万人口看饕餮的实力  
回复 Keys舰长 :既然都不知，那只能按兽体的原型去推测。从原型上讲，以老虎为例，假设没有人类的出现，老虎在地球的进化最终，可能形成以虎为首的社会，但是这个社会的虎，单体能力极强，但没有尖端科技，恐怕他们在身体技能上获得的优势更多。这样的文明进程缓慢，嗜杀成性，维持着整个社会食物链。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 13:02  
回复：从饕餮文明不到100万人口看饕餮的实力  
回复 Keys舰长 :如果没有外力的介入，比如卡尔，那么这个社会恐怕并不会走出行星。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 13:12  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :那喜欢嗜暤也不能是主要观众吧？小兵那个是混乱的战场偷袭，小伦正在做别的事情，而且局势混乱。混乱的局势下就算小伦意外被人捅死了也是合理的。其实我也不觉得有多少观众能接受泰温兰尼斯特的死法。反正我不接受。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 13:16  
回复：第4集非常好看  
一定要用问来得到答案么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 13:37  
回复：第4集非常好看  
你这么想想就对了，无论杜卡奥，还是凯莎，亦或者嗜暤，这种人物啊，不意外都死不了。小伦带兵打飞船的时候，短时间打不进去就马上撤退，因为害怕作为主神的自己忽然猝死，嗜暤如果不是被秒，而是慢慢打的话，基本上一招不对立即就会撤退。因为他也害怕自己死掉。显然，葛小伦如果秒不了他，也不敢一个人带着灵溪上来，但是再继续对比一下，一个是有知的，一个是无知的。所以嗜暤实力确实是个谜，没有展现的机会，不代表厉害或者不厉害，只能说，如果雄兵连要他死，他就一定是猝死，毫无反抗之力。让他有了反抗的机会说明雄兵连的计划不周到。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 13:59  
回复：第4集非常好看  
彦至少知道炙心是有知的，银河之力是强大的，同时也知道嗜暤是无知的，卡尔是不太足为惧的，神性文明，彦或许没有凯莎那么厉害，但是位置摆在那，不管是莫甘娜，还是彦，都不会轻易和人死战，能用时间解决的敌人绝不用生命解决。除非要牺牲更多生命。嗜暤就是一个被彦套路死的一个宇航级文明的BOSS而已。根本不是真神的对手。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 14:13  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 sukhoi27kub :当然，彦自己是怎么死的？被小伦的刀削了一下就直接跪了，这只有彦自己知道其恐怖的力量。就算是阿托，也不见得能体会那么深刻，所以彦对小伦的能力，炙心的能力是一定有信心的，然后再激将一下嗜暤，这嗜暤就送了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 14:22  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :那是你太在乎嗜暤这个角色了。战争本来不讲公平，但是真正重要的角色就算被秒，也确实会铺垫更多如何达到一击毙命的那些过程，嗜暤对于雄兵连整个世界来说，只是一个小BOSS，你太在乎了而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 15:08  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :嗜暤就是一个在神与神的战争中没有战绩冤死的角色，这是这个角色的遗憾和缺憾，但不代表他不可以这么死。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 15:10  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :如果按照你的想法，他就是理所当然的通过一场激烈的BOSS战推死的，那这个角色太完整了，死得其所，反而我认为更不能体现这个角色的价值，只是单纯做了一个BOSS而已。重要角色的死，不一定轰轰烈烈，但一定很令人揪心，如果你站在嗜暤的立场，觉得太揪心了，不应该，那不就对了么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 15:13  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :所以你觉得嗜暤死的很尬，我反而觉得挺成功，如果你不觉得尬，发表疑问，那才说明嗜暤死的没什么价值，连一个为他不平的观众都没有。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 15:16  
回复：第4集非常好看  
回复 小易无限嗨 :嗜暤不弱啊，只是很惨是真的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-02 15:26  
回复：剧情冲突点的疑问  
只说一句：神河文明凉了，太空还活着，作为神河文明的神，传播神河的故事。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-08 18:57  
回复：这一集会议挺伤人  
你们都没开过会，所以你们不了解，开会和聊天不一样。开会是提出问题，解决问题，不是隐瞒问题，包庇问题。刘闯说得没错，他提出了一种可能性，目的不是怀疑蔷薇，而是让与会者来看到可能存在的问题。如果刘闯一开口就说，莫甘娜拉拢我我没答应，蔷薇肯定也不会答应。你凭什么保证蔷薇不答应？你对蔷薇负责吗？你对会议负责吗？同样的场景：我们公司和A公司是友好合作公司。开会的时候，我们假设被告了。我说：我们被告了。韦导说：那个公司以前也告过别的公司，不过我跟那公司关系不错，我相信我们不是那个公司告的。我就会怀疑韦导：你什么意思？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-08 19:56  
回复：这一集会议挺伤人  
回复 侠影时光 :把问题说严重才容易引起重视，你看他们就没管耀文。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-08 20:09  
回复：这一集会议挺伤人  
因为刘闯有过一次经验，所以知道莫甘娜求贤若渴的事实，如果刘闯不及时提出来，那这个线索就等于没了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-08 20:19  
回复：一直有个问题想问导演  
火影多少集来着？告诉我宇智波鼬展现实力的时候是多少集开始的？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-09 23:31  
回复：感觉结局最好不要完美，卡尔扔个二向箔把太阳系二维化，就几  
回复 终极恐惧▫ :**的是你自己的思维。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-09 23:52  
回复：话说我一直没搞懂，雄兵连现在真的想要搞百合吗？还是莫甘娜  
真不是  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-11 14:17  
回复：我对雄兵连的一些看法  
那要不我们再重头讲一遍？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-12 13:49  
回复：我对雄兵连的一些看法  
敬请期待：天道烈阳（暂定名），从蕾娜第一次来到地球开始讲起，为了细致入微，可能葛小伦出现都是在第30多集了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-12 13:51  
回复：看来耀文凉了  
就是这理由。人物靠演员塑造，在演员没找到的时候只能暂时不写。当然，演员后来找到了。但是剧本写完了。塑造角色，不考虑演员，怎么塑造？我是实在不懂，求教了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-13 13:04  
回复：看来耀文凉了  
耀文和以前的嘉文不一样，年龄设定在40岁左右，农民的身份，王子的背景，而且他的故事至少可以讲3集，如果这个CV，不是V7，图特哈蒙，宝木中阳这种量级的，我说实话，不敢做。就好像演刘邦不找陈道明这个级别的，导演不敢拍一个道理。这就是道理。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-13 13:07  
回复：看来耀文凉了  
回复 天河星語 :什么时候说拿掉了？说了一直是没办法安排戏，等以后有机会了再拍，耀文的故事太长了，而且以前也很经典，没必要改，不改就得重复，他的故事从第一次开大，到各种怀疑蕾娜，到云山战役，到梦魇入侵，戏份一点不比小伦少，而且还不是嘉文，是新版程耀文，如果不是国内顶级的CV，我不敢做  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-13 13:11  
回复：看来耀文凉了  
回复 天河星語 :为什么我敢做蔷薇黑甲，靠蔷薇和凉冰这个全新的设定来做黑甲？因为他们的CV都是真人电视剧电影主角级别的水平，我们从来都把CV当演员看，不会瞎编角色，如果没有合适的演员（CV）来演，我们就不设计太多戏。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-13 13:13  
回复：中国空军航空兵的臂章  
没办法，这一集半年前就做完了。要删改，整个这一集都不要了才行。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-15 13:24  
回复：对最新集，这段意见  
有些东西真的是始料未及。保证以后再也不会涉及这类剧情了。料到了观众会为那些群众的安危担忧，但是没料到观众如此反感。其实如果剧情什么也不说，就直接一笔带过，也不是不可以，不影响剧情。这一段，是因为我跟某个导演聊到过相关的话题。很多动漫影视里，英雄嚷嚷着拯救平民，好像拯救平民就是无条件的崇高，没有人性考虑的余地。比如某些动漫里，平民那么不值一提，却要花大篇幅来讲怎么救他们。甚至，那些人，值得救么？遥记蝙蝠侠黑暗骑士某部。两船的人，一船好人，一船罪犯。要蝙蝠侠选择。好像是这么个剧情，实在记不清了。后来罪犯的那船暴动起来，展现了人性的光辉，人性的无畏，人性的伟大。他们也是在给蝙蝠侠添乱。但是观众几乎都想救那些罪犯，而不是另外一船，所谓的好人。这一集的岸边的群众，虽然没有按照粉丝们期待的那样，成为默默无闻的好人，说撤就撤，说帮忙后勤就帮忙后勤，成为粉丝口中那些“不给社会，不给警察，不给猴哥，不给战争添乱的有智慧的人。但是粉丝都很着急，为什么着急？大概也跟蝙蝠侠那部电影里的观众一样，想救他们，想要我导演救他们。换一句话讲，假设剧情安排他们老老实实的撤退，大全景逃命。然后三角体一个攻击，把他们都炸上天了，死完了。包括警察也一起死完了。这时候我们的观众应该也不至于说导演什么，最多就是觉得三角体很厉害。是啊，同样是影视作品中的人命，我让那些平民说几句话，观众就着急的觉得很难受，反而撤退炸死了，一点不去可惜他们。剧中有提到，15万军人的牺牲，这仅仅指北之星。全国呢？因为只是一句台词的问题，观众会选择性无视掉。假设我们拍一个画面，军人英勇冲锋，武器不如敌人，数千军人被敌军用高科技围杀得一个不剩，最后英勇倒下。观众一定不会夸奖这些军人的勇敢无畏，反而会喷导演是个洒雀，那些军人不知道敌人厉害吗？不知道集群冲锋早就该淘汰了吗？导演军事常识很差，云云。总而言之，大概就是这个意思。有些东西不能看，不能拍。为什么洛阳战役的时候我们都只是一笔带过，北之星地面战役也只停留在台词上？你们懂了么？这次，虽然观众都骂我写的不好，把平民写的很愚蠢，但是，这恰恰是我觉得，这样愚蠢的平民才有英雄们愿意努力为之付出生命的意义吧。倘若只是被炸飞的一堆数据，那也就没什么力量了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-18 16:04  
回复：对最新集，这段意见  
其实有些东西不能细想，北之星15万牺牲，全国范围我觉得，怎么着也得好几百万了吧？当然这只是随口一说，那么，这么多的牺牲，有多少是智慧的？是值得夸奖的？我相信绝大部分都是死的很冤，很悲剧，甚至很愚蠢。我们根本不敢去碰这样的话题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-18 16:11  
回复：为什么猴哥的大脑开发度只有35？  
这个我可以解释一下。人类大脑开发10%是科学的吗?不一定。但楼主说的这篇文章我看过，但不认同。首先，我看过一个基因科学的科普知识，大意是，人的大脑能计算红绿蓝三基色，以至于可以分析数万种颜色。但是人类的基因并不是那么优秀，有很多基因能力不具备，所以很多动物能做的，人类做不了。也就是说，人类的大脑理论上还有很多能力受限于基因，无法被利用。再看具体案例：梦境，可以给与我们非常真实的触感，味觉，等，然而我们在主动使用大脑的时候，却做不到。接着：很多人，有不同的能力，比如平衡性，高空踩钢丝，科学计算，逻辑分析，写作能力，表演谈吐能力，等等理论上都可以依靠大脑功能来做到极致，但凡人往往只能精通一项。再说体育竞技磊，奇人异士类，都可以在大脑的支持下精通，然而凡人只能精于少数。我们的基因不够强大所以经管大脑在全方位运转但仍然只能做很少的事情。所以，楼主的文章只是在讲大脑的运作是100%在使用，但大脑的潜能开发度仍然是很有限的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-19 03:48  
回复：为什么猴哥的大脑开发度只有35？  
所以大脑到底能坐多少事情?你把世界上开大脑支持的人类能力加起来，再看看你自己的能力对比一下，你会发现，你连1%都没有，尽管你是100%的在运作。而限制你能力的，表面上看是体力，精力，但是基因决定了很大一部分。你的基因不支持你把大脑发挥到100%的能力，甚至不如绝大部分动物。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-19 03:52  
回复：为什么猴哥的大脑开发度只有35？  
所以这篇文章，我们分析过，讲的是针对于个人情况，在使用大脑时的运作模式，而我们说的大脑开发度，是在探讨大脑这个神奇器官的究极力量。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-19 03:55  
回复：这部漫好像越走越偏了（个人观点 喷狗勿入）  
回复 彦的小情人? :并不认同，我们准备很足了，如果再走两季超神再转变，那超神这个IP就直接可以放弃了。本身神与神就是无奈之举，它是雄兵连的剧情，不是超神学院的剧情。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-20 18:05  
这一集我也要喷，什么鬼。。  
镜头极其不专业，焦距都没控制好，布景，灯光全部给人一种廉价的感觉。表演更是什么都没，都演出戏了。虽然剧情内容都是介绍，很多观众都说需要科普介绍，问题是也不能这么科普介绍，一集有个3-5分钟来解释世界观就可以了嘛。当然这集最受不了的是，镜头的引导，画面感真的已经尬破天际了。还有对科幻概念的画面展现，那叫一个低水平。蕾娜转接太阳能量，手一抬就完事了，不知道那颗恒星到他们的距离，光要走至少5分钟啊。还有怎么着说来就来了，没一点过程。当然作为导演，也难辞其咎，不过还是希望观众在评论的时候不要带上整个雄兵连系列，这一集我也只看了一遍  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-22 12:27  
回复：之后葛小伦打BOSS都是嘴炮？就对着说几句分析分解压制就完事n  
第二季如果顺利出来的话，葛式文斗应该有且仅有一场，其实我们也知道光这样斗没意思，只不过总得有一两场来支撑改变吧。因为超神主要围绕神与神展开，所以饕餮只是一个开端吧。第二季小伦的戏份也不多了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-25 19:20  
回复：我有一个很重要问题  
杜卡奥那次的飞行是勉强靠德诺三号的虫洞能力送上去的，所以特意给了他们三人意外，无法支撑身体的动作描写，配音方面也给了，其实大家都不懂，杜卡奥灵机一动编了个莫须有的战术的点。实际上，并不能支持他们飞行作战。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-29 10:47  
回复：我有一个很重要问题  
至于说雄芯飞行器，行动自如的飞行器的技术实际上超过了目前地球水平科技，没有炙心的指导是完成不了的，蔷薇那个如果不是有虫洞能力支撑，那种程度的飞行，会被灵溪吊打，空中转身都困难。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-29 10:49  
回复：我有一个很重要问题  
而炙心无法恢复自己的翅膀，说明炙心也不知道怎么实现天使级飞行能力  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-29 10:50  
回复：我有一个很重要问题  
而刘闯是个近战，需要空中肉搏，假设用蔷薇的飞行器，与男天使碰一下招，飞行器就得碎了。说白了最先进的战斗机也不能拿来安装刺刀去削敌机啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-29 10:55  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
逻辑上很通。莫甘娜每天出现在蔷薇身边的时间也不是全程。其次在骑士制度里骑士向国王服役也不是每天。不要单纯的理解为这是艾妮的护卫。这只是一个宣誓向国王效忠的女骑士，每周只需要像国王报道服役不超过2天的门客。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 10:36  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
咱能前面还聊了大脑处理速度，对于彦而言，同一天处理华烨，卡尔，艾妮的问题完全足够。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 10:37  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
希望大家在超神的世界观里思考问题，比如凯莎说的是艾妮死后成为天使之王，不是活着成为。天使反对死后复活，除非。。。所以彦也不算在保护艾妮活着，彦只是要鉴证艾妮为谁而战，为何而死。莫甘娜也不想杀死艾妮，说多了就太剧透了，但是逻辑真的没问题，天使王核恶魔王跟地球王不是一个概念，你们有没有看过类似故事?一个神秘人成了主角的朋友，帮主角，教导主角成为了英雄，人王，后来才发现这个神秘人是上帝。。菩萨。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:00  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
彦地位还不够，需要政绩，天城不需要彦来守护。彦临危受命，她的战略就是发展地球和费雷泽，为什么叫做万年战争?为什么会牺牲无数文明?因为天使，恶魔手底下的战士就只是万人级别，他们需要的是不断培养自己治下的文明参战，一个宇航文明的育成，几百到几千年不等。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:13  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
这就是为什么，天使不帮地球打饕餮，要地球自己打，天使冷只死守北之星保证地球不覆灭。饕餮都打不了，以后怎么为天使而战。基本剧透完了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:19  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
回复 武神J :那要看对什么事。明摆着莫甘娜也来了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:21  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
回复 我要最长网名? :这样说是不好的，天使要建立正义秩序的阵线，人家也没少牺牲自己。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:23  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
回复 软香绫 :她自认为可以还不行么?他又不知道结果会发展成怎样。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:25  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
回复 我要最长网名? :社会的真相，或许也是宇宙文明之间的真相  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:27  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
回复 帝国卍鹰眼 :还是看雄二吧，里面华烨就去了，彦也确实不在场。但天城不是咱们想的那样，一座能被攻破的城池，也不是一个能被炸掉的行星。华烨光研究如何看到它，就够彦往返很多次了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 11:34  
回复：很多吧友说得很对，从逻辑上来说这如果是彦欠考虑  
因为本故事是葛小伦线，所以看到其他人的行为都是支离破碎的，联系不起来也正常了。其实雄二的梅洛天庭篇就讲的是彦线。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 12:46  
回复：这个，比武的动作场面好像还是有很大潜力的噶  
萨拉杨的演员是北京某界散打冠军。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 14:20  
回复：这个，比武的动作场面好像还是有很大潜力的噶  
回复 雨雯的幻境 :标准中世纪决斗动作，有什么问题吗？奥斯卡最佳电影《脚斗士》也就是这么打的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 14:28  
回复：这个，比武的动作场面好像还是有很大潜力的噶  
回复 雨雯的幻境 :看了这么多集的超神，什么级别的人用什么方式打架还不清楚么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 14:31  
回复：这个，比武的动作场面好像还是有很大潜力的噶  
回复 雨雯的幻境 :什么都怪武指，这动作戏除了打在身上收力了以外，演员是散打冠军，动作全程从脚斗士那种电影里模仿下来的，这也怪武指，我是接受不能了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 14:37  
回复：这个，比武的动作场面好像还是有很大潜力的噶  
回复 神脑无敌 :欧式IP就是这样的动作，你去看所有这类的影片，都是这样，你说的打击感什么的，演员因为不敢真打，会收力，这个倒是事实。但是，咱们做起这100集动画来，就没有搞出过所谓有打击感的片子，你们死心吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 14:48  
回复：这个，比武的动作场面好像还是有很大潜力的噶  
回复 神脑无敌 :有武指啊，散打冠军。但也只能做到这个程度了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-03-30 14:53  
回复：【现实科普】世界上没有脑开发度  
我认为有。因为别人，甚至别的物种能用大脑做到的事情，我做不到。就别说10%了，我连1%都做不到。但我认为做不到的原因有很多，后天努力是其一，人类普遍认知是其二，进化程度是其三。尽管很多科学论据否认了这一点，不过仔细想想，明明有无数证据证明大脑有更多的功能和潜能，你发挥不出来?现在否认这个，与否认有外星人，否认虚空，否认其他可能的科学，又有什么区别呢?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-01 21:51  
回复：【现实科普】世界上没有脑开发度  
回复 皇太圣子 :不必教育了，超神之所以要叫超神就是要构架于现有科学之上。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-01 23:03  
回复：【现实科普】世界上没有脑开发度  
回复 qsmy27297 :我不是说清楚了吗?大脑能实现很多能力，这不是案例?我说有的是大脑有更多潜能而不是你们说的被科普的开发度。其实我也知道用百分比来描述不对，因为本身潜能无上限。只不过剧本完成太久了确实改不过来了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-02 11:47  
回复：【现实科普】世界上没有脑开发度  
回复 qsmy27297 :有机会确实可以把台词修改为大脑潜能之类的，也去掉百分比，改成另外一个度量能力的单位。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-02 11:48  
回复：凉冰vs华烨  
天使科技在与时俱进，从一开始就说了，你们不当回事吧。有钱有资源就有科技，一直在描述博弈而不是单挑比武。所以在博弈中，华烨短时间依靠若宁-卡尔，从二代复出到黑洞引擎实装，这就是华烨，别人做不到，这算不算实力呢?华烨多次收手，被认真版凉冰逼退，被斯诺几句话唬住，但是你们不仅感受不到他的脆弱，反而觉得他无比强大，说明什么?内心强大，背景也强大。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:11  
回复：凉冰vs华烨  
所以对于华烨而言，他就是一个从二代复出，依靠强大的背景和手腕，快速恢复实力地位的王者。这叫王者。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:14  
抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
首先抱歉自雄兵连开更以来多次在贴吧发言，传递信息剧透等。其实我也知道不太好，不过希望能理解一下。怎么说呢?以前的超神只是一个个情景短剧的组合，并不涉及太多设定，看过也就罢了，不过自雄兵连开始，就一直是按一个完整的故事在写，叫神河传奇系列，然而。。一集只有约5000-6000字，整个雄一33集只有不到17万字，而更新时间长达10个月。对于作者而言，这是很悲剧的。人家日更10000字，我们周更6000字，其实不是观众着急，我们更捉急，很多东西真的用动画讲不清楚。设定这种东西，比如乾坤，讲了2集，你们觉得好看吗?天河之战，没什么设定，你们比较一下呢?影视作品实在局限，所以我也很急啊，只好在贴吧精彩解释一些，拍了肯定没意思，不拍又被骂不严谨的内容了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:23  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
七叔超神系列本身时比你们看到的严谨很多的，你们想到的问题我们都想到了，只是不能一一拍出来，比如。天使的实力和社会构成。这在雄二里会讲得比较透彻，但雄一没时间讲了。实力定位，一直都很清楚，最多表现过于夸张或者不到位，比如特效。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:26  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
其实。。手机打字容易错。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:26  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
首先说一下各个文明的科技发展，本来这个都在故事线里，给观众去慢慢感受的，不过想想算了，一年了，早该有所结论。德诺止步于第三代，最高诺星战神。时空蔷薇明天的这集会解释。银河之力源于神河之力与天使基因。男天使30000年前被击败，直到17000年前三王合并，彻底沦落，止步于二代，还是地下研发。30000年前的战争，才首次出现第一代超级战士，那时候的华烨也是第一代。华烨偷偷升级二代后，彻底失败，被流放，之后再无机会升级。止步二代。若宁属于三代。若宁第一次登场的时候，战斗力远在华烨之上。但华烨是王者后裔。科技是进步的，天使为了与恶魔战争，10000年间从第一代，第二代，第三代，第四代，神圣体等，都是在进步。凯莎一直是尖端科技的最大受益者。观众不要通过一个人的短期表现去定位一个角色，时间跨度太大，彦也是升级上来的。超级基因可以升级，但天使是目前唯一拥有翅膀基因科技的，德诺和神河都没有。而且德诺无法解析翅膀科技。这就是为什么雄兵连只要小伦能飞。卡尔抓住过炙心研究过翅膀，打造了针对天使翅膀能力的虚空引擎。所依翅膀是天使唯一。大时钟技术凯莎也有，只不过略逊。恒星驱动天使也在研究。所以设定并不是崩坏，而是随着战局变化，每个真容都在升级自己的软硬件，包括饕餮和巨狼。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:41  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
其次，说了科技是发展的，那么，男天使的定位和实力跟他们是第几代没关系，阵容强就强，有一句话叫，国富则民强。男天使曾经的强者，不用在乎他们复出的时候是第几代，他们有实力迅速壮大，因为，有钱有人有机会。所以第几代这个玩意，还是看综合国力。只是说，男天使集团是否能够在短时间里配置若干三代和武装出一个顶配华烨?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:49  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
所以如果有些人实在理解不了我也没办法，解释得够清楚了。男天使到底弱还是强?人家作为一个阵容，在凯莎陨落，女天使势利受到重大打击的乱世状态下，短时间依靠卡尔的支持，壮大起来，你们说到底是强呢还算不强呢?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 00:57  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 终极恐惧? :你又不知道九道防线是什么。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:02  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 虎鲸X :我们讲几集华烨的故事线你们看不?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:03  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 Anduin? :梳理一下华烨的故事线，华烨就是从若宁跟他说复出开始，孤家寡人，到几个月后来到地球，已经有几个部下，再到去找卡尔要虚空引擎，拿到之后组织与天使的围剿战，每一次出现，都在壮大。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:07  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 梦游神bala :不是说了么?乾坤讲得挺明白但不好看，天河之战和神与神都不怎么讲明白却更多认喜欢，你要我怎么办?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:13  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
对了，大脑开发度这个设定我们会修改成大脑潜能指数。非百分比，越高对应的数据分析能力等等都会更高。比如正常人类在10左右。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:16  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
总而言之就是这样一个思路。另外，超神系列战斗，目前最巅峰的肉搏战力就在彦与阿托一战了，而鲲鹏的表现，就是会被彦吊打，而且彦当时的能力，基本可以战平与凉冰交战的时候的华烨全队。其实彦为王后，一直都没把华烨放在眼里。只是偷**狗之辈，阿追如是说。是华烨演技太强太抢戏，让观众觉得他很厉害。当然后来是很厉害，但当时确实不是。人家是聪明人。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:24  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
可以考虑  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:29  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
最后，真没有改过战力设定，也没乱，最多画面表现不足 。一个单体阿托可以打至少2个带虚空引擎的嗜嗥，一个恶魔一号全力辅助的阿托能把整个饕餮军团都打出太阳系。这个设定从来没改过。但超神系列作战有2个档位，自身单体实力，和授权实力，授权实力基本上就是授权开启大杀器，一般不是靠自己完成的，而是靠背后的超算支持完成的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:35  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 ?彦福不浅? :差不多，倒不是莫甘娜和凉冰的区别，而是开启战斗姿态的区别，翅膀是天使系的标志。炙心没了翅膀真的还不如一个恶魔小兵。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:40  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 梦游神bala :直接私密我  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:43  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 虎鲸X :我说的是满状态秒阿托的那个彦。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:49  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 ?彦福不浅? :这贴说了，华烨是王级，不能用单体战斗力来衡量。原来凯莎要倾尽全力对付的对手，现在就算自己升级了，还是要倾尽全力去面对。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 01:56  
回复：抱个歉，讲一讲设定这些事吧。  
回复 虎鲸X :反正彦是当时凯莎唯一指定继任者，这一设定一直没变，观众互相讨论辩论本身没什么，可是动辄骂我们设定崩坏就难受了，一直没变的设定，就被角色几句吹牛和忽悠就带偏了，我该说什么好?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 02:06  
回复：哪位大佬把萨导透漏的信息总结一下  
其实你们没必要去纠结华烨从第二代开始还是如何，刚刚的帖子只是说这是判断思路，或者说背后故事。因为剧情有限，不能去细说那些配角的成长壮大，所以在表达上就会夸张一点，华烨是不是二代开始不重要，华烨代表的就是一个凯莎级别的王者，这是没错的。鲲鹏并不是什么厉害角色，只是一个代表而已。包括演是否能战华烨小队，其实是没有证据的，因为剧情要表达的是华烨很强，彦有危险。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 02:27  
回复：哪位大佬把萨导透漏的信息总结一下  
所以说彦可以战华烨小队并不是定值，只是一直不现实的对比，是个伪命题。因为根本没有机会拿这2个不同状态的双方去打一场。如果真有机会打一场，肯定结果不是彦战平人家一队。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-12 02:33  
回复：冷原来这么弱，彦可以打12个冷，有谁把萨导帖子看完了，让  
我说的是“彦干一”打冷。姓彦名干一。其实我也没有算过啦。说那个，只是为了告诉大家，战力没崩。之所以说彦可以打多少个冷，只是因为彦本身的战斗权限都不一样。黑甲里，彦回头一个天刃审判，几秒的聚能，就能打出地球数十公里直径的爆炸威力。雄2第一集就说了，彦可以代表凯莎执掌天刃。而天使系列里，能打出一击摧毁莫甘娜第三代神体的天刃审判的也就几个天使，其中不包括冷。代表凯莎执掌天刃又是个什么意思呢？其实就是，能驾驭背后超算的权限。这个权限只开放给了神圣双翼。所以彦本身的单体PK能力并不能打多少个冷，只是彦拥有多少个冷都比不了的超算权限。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-13 18:24  
回复：冷原来这么弱，彦可以打12个冷，有谁把萨导帖子看完了，让  
回复 三千世界影子 :其实我是不会说到底谁谁能不能打谁谁的。只是想说明，最开始设定的战力，从来没变过。只是角色一时的突出表现，会让结果有意外，仅此而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-13 18:33  
回复：【分析】结局篇...危险而美丽的蔷薇！  
蔷薇表达过屈服了么？蔷薇只表达过要占恶魔股份为地球所用。股权大战其实也蛮激烈的。蔷薇要追求的是恶魔集团股，神权会议谈的是地球项目股。我觉得观众搞错了这个核心点。在恶魔集团占股成功，就有可能成为地球项目公司的CEO。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-19 18:56  
回复：【分析】结局篇...危险而美丽的蔷薇！  
对于一个为了蔷薇，可以舍弃地球1000年再回的莫甘娜来说，让蔷薇成为地球项目CEO的可能性是很大的。蔷薇认为如果有雄兵连尤其是银河之力的支持，那她就可以真正控股地球项目，那地球的控制权就可以回到雄兵连手里。先不管蔷薇的思路对错，但是本剧中蔷薇并未提及任何屈服，背叛，投降的言论。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-19 19:08  
回复：为什么会有人认为蔷薇是卧底?  
蔷薇的上级是谁?蔷薇是雄兵连小队长，蕾娜是雄兵连大队长，蕾娜是烈阳星主神，潘振是烈阳星摄政王。蔷薇的上级到底是最高司令部，还是潘振?故事里有讲，这不是新设定，希望楼主找出来，到底谁是蔷薇的上级。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 03:02  
回复：为什么会有人认为蔷薇是卧底?  
严格来说，蔷薇是小伦上级。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 03:28  
我哪里又说葛薇实锤了?  
我哪里又说了葛薇实锤了?就因为说了一句小两口吵架?呵呵。两个互相有感情的人之间闹矛盾，被戏称小两口吵架，仅此而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:09  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
自己好好消化最好。雄兵连可以不听命令。只不过蕾娜说过，给某些人一点面子。当然，更复杂的是，葛小伦慢慢被抬到前台，因为葛小伦存在的目的不就是为了把雄兵连地球化么?为什么不能顺着剧情想，找漏洞成了你们的方针?好，剧情继续说，蕾娜是个小女孩，来地球是玩的，所以虽然是幕后大老板，但自己并不太在意，她就是来玩的，潘振才烈阳的负责人。蕾娜被俘后，就不想玩了，而这时候地球人小伦打出了地球人的精神，蕾娜与之谈判小伦实际上已经成了雄兵连的领导者，完全可以不用理会蕾娜。对吧?小伦是不是要军法处置?就算是又如何?小伦为地球，鞠躬尽瘁，蕾娜也明白，小伦成长了，雄兵连蕾娜是管不住的。正因为主角，小伦，刘闯，蔷薇等的存在，雄兵连在地球本土化。潘振，蕾娜虽然是雄兵连的老板，但这个组织本身就是扶植地球的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:19  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
一个军官命令一个女王?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:22  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
回复 帝国卍鹰眼 :以小伦为代表的雄兵连接受地球的指挥。要不然葛小伦后来怎么升官的?最后出来可是坐在一个司令级的办公室哦。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:32  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
管辖关系。工商局与超神影业也是管辖关系。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:33  
回复：这次道不同的谈话，我认为，小伦刘闯没有做错  
他们本来就没有错，只是情绪上头而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:52  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
回复 ?恒星 :对，你说的对，但是我该说的也说了，你看成漏洞，我也解释了，逻辑没问题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:54  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
回复 帝国卍鹰眼 :所以给面子接受指挥啊。这逻辑不就通了?悟空是建议行动，凯莎那是要小伦授权，小伦申明权利归国家，蕾娜无异议。因为雄兵连在中国，我们不去纠结谁指挥谁，也不去拍相关剧情，但是非要较真，结果就是挖出来，烈阳王储才是雄兵连的第一指挥人，地球任何组织无权指挥烈阳王。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 12:59  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
回复 帝国卍鹰眼 :我也同意，雄兵连指挥权前后有了分化，无法明确，概念模糊，也是不得已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 13:01  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
雄二又不是我做，我只负责写剧本。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 13:03  
回复：萨导赶紧重拍吵架这段吧，不然会愈演愈烈  
吵架叫做台词烂?那贴吧天天吵架都是因为贴吧粉丝台词太烂?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 13:32  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
回复 ?恒星 :你真的觉得能指挥吗?强行指挥的结果是亡球哦，无论天使恶魔烈阳，只认可雄兵连的某些人，不会与美国总统谈的。如果地球军以雄兵连不能代表地球为由拒绝诸神，是会变麻烦的。耽搁，对内确实不能代表地球，对外必须代表，这是尊重星际规则。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 13:41  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
回复 ?恒星 :雄兵连只守护地球不涉足政治，银河之力事守护神，设定没变国，扣什么叛军叛国帽子时不合适的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 13:45  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
其实你说得√，天使看护蔷薇未必不是一个办法。所以我从没说过蔷薇的方法是最好的，只是蔷薇自己的选择，之说蔷薇没有叛变，爱过立场坚定。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 13:51  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
爱国立场坚定  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 13:52  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
回复 53284231 :不合理就不答应就是，跟漏洞什么关系？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:32  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
这也能噎到？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:34  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
不想跟你说是因为你现在是一个辩手，既然是辩手，我说也只能说给观众而不是你。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:34  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
观众来看看这个逻辑。葛小伦战嗜暤造乾坤有天使的支持。蔷薇被莫甘娜挟持感受到莫甘娜的魅力和内心，参加了神权会议。二人认识不一样，发生了矛盾。加上2人的关系，刘闯提出的怀疑等等。两人吵架了。试问，吵架不可以？剧情有要说谁的理念是对的？这只是一个能引发很多人思考和探讨的矛盾冲突。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:37  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
回复 一个小石头丨? :蔷薇的逻辑也许有问题，但是剧情的逻辑没问题，所以咱们矛盾在哪？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:45  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
回复 一个小石头丨? :嗯，蔷薇有瞎担心的成分，你的分析得到的结果确实也表达了这个意思。那么剧也没有说雄兵连要跟蔷薇走是必须的。那么，为什么蔷薇认为雄兵连应该支持她呢？因为蔷薇认为自己还是雄兵连的战士，异形为祖国而战，尽管敌人不死不灭，硬的不行来软的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:49  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
一切的基础是蔷薇信任雄兵连，尤其是小伦，但是小伦却已经开始怀疑，早就开始怀疑蔷薇了。（我们都不了解蔷薇）。所以谈不拢是肯定的，必然的。至于蔷薇的思路对不对，有对的地方，蔷薇有一场戏是用弑神武插胸，基本上不死属性，不灭，魅力太大，容易颠覆地球，而且动不动几十年几百年的玩。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:53  
回复：【浅谈】雄兵连架构...反对的声音！  
回复 一个小石头丨? :有一个最大的分歧是，小伦以为战争就是短短的几年，但是蔷薇的认识里，战争是100年，甚至1000年。比如，凉冰带走蔷薇100年，不介入地球事务。那么会发生什么？雄兵连未必还在，当局未必还在。要知道，为厉害的武器是小伦看不到的，那就是思想。蔷薇看到的强大不完全是毁灭  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 16:55  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
蕾娜权利最大只能是推出来不能是写出来，哥哥们。蕾娜烈阳女王，权利还不够大？她只是没行使自己的权利，还一个个什么看不出来，看不出来，人家第一集坐在王座上总看出来了吧？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 18:25  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
回复 蒙奇D莫非? :非常好，引发足够的讨论，就是剧本从第一集开始埋下的伏笔，我认为没有比这更精彩的动画戏了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 18:26  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
之前有讨论过最后一集的最后一段观众接受不了的可能性，我们也准备改一改，但是另外一个导演说，不要改，就这样，这就是最好的，因为这样的剧情，可以说“舍我其谁”，这就是中国最牛的动画戏。我同意。喷就喷，骂就骂，OK，至少我们做到了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 18:34  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
那时候我大姨说，粉丝肯定会炸的，然后韦导说，没事，炸就炸吧，我觉得这就是最好的，如果粉丝不理解，我就敢站出来告诉粉丝，你们错了，这就是最好的，我坚持。当然一般是我站出来坚持的。我们认为，出戏才是失败，入戏就是成功。还记得当年封神榜，傅艺伟的妲己，那么令人恶心愤怒，是因为剧本差导演差吗？不，恰恰，是因为傅艺伟演得太好了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 18:40  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
回复 斯卡艾特 :没打算要你们看出来啊，也不是雄兵连的主题。只是因为某人说蔷薇应该军法处置的时候，我告诉大家，要处置也是蕾娜处置。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 18:42  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
好好好，撤出雄兵连，没关系的，不要扯到党。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 19:03  
回复：萨导说军方没对雄兵连下过命令？  
对对对，我们没有强调华夏强调党，这是我们的不该，如果一定要往这方面去靠，那对不起，我们只是一个动画，不敢不敢，实在不敢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-22 19:04  
哈哈，精彩，各位早点休息，完结散花  
好啦雄兵连33集完结了，最后虽然没有给大家带来多么精彩的打戏结尾，但是文斗一点不含糊，双方都有自己的理由，而且都很充分，大概55开吧。平心静气的讲哦，大家都是中国人，都是超粉，互相没有仇恨，只是因为雄兵连把大家聚集在一起，因为剧情的峰回路转，这几天可谓都激烈痛快的卷入了一场辩论。这是雄兵连最大的特色之一，价值观冲突。但是话说回来，每个人的表达也都是畅快淋漓，包括我自己。所以，这何尝不是雄兵连带来的乐趣呢?正因为雄兵连激发了你发表自己观点意见的欲望，才使得贴吧内容特别精彩。所以放下偏见，控制好情绪，雄兵连第一部完结了。我觉得它最大的成就不是故事讲得多好，而是让你深刻的头脑风暴了一把，这就是它的价值。其实从一开始我们都知道哪些内容会激辩，我们做剧也真不是为了去赢得多少赞美，我觉得好剧总是看完之后不过瘾，非得去写一大段影评分析，看看别人怎么说。。。是吧?就是这种感觉。所以，希望大家保持理智的头脑，这只是一个流氓写的连载剧，我相信最近参与话题的粉丝至少能因此记忆雄兵连30年。值得啊。谢谢各位支持，好好休息吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 00:20  
回复：哈哈，精彩，各位早点休息，完结散花  
说烂也行，打个分吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 00:52  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
回复 萨拉雷 :我又不是每一次都要点头，一次会议确定就可以了。第二集开会就确定了，蕾娜就点头了。如果那时候蕾娜不点头也没后面的事情了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 10:47  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
回复 斯卡艾特 :还记得第二集台词不?黑色长城是蕾娜提出来的，只是雄兵连提名是黄泽，会议确定了由杜卡奥担任黑色长城计划总指挥，蕾娜为雄兵连第一负责人。项目归国家控股。那么是怎么归国家控股的呢，就是蕾娜点头签字。因为蕾娜是王级，所以实际权限高于杜卡奥。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 10:54  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
回复 斯卡艾特 :总的来说，雄兵连是一只星际联合部队。军衔也在地球体系之外  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 11:04  
回复：我就问一句话，是打算微博贴吧写小说还是好好做动漫？呵呵！  
回复 斯卡艾特 :合着你觉得不行呗，不行就算了呗。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 11:25  
回复：萨导说猴哥最能理解蔷薇和莫甘娜？  
能理解蔷薇对莫甘娜的无奈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 17:33  
回复：萨导说猴哥最能理解蔷薇和莫甘娜？  
反正都想歪解针锋相对，号说什么啊，一边要我憋说，一边又执意要曲解说我问，那我到底是说还是不说?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 17:35  
回复：萨导说猴哥最能理解蔷薇和莫甘娜？  
其实还是断章取义，因为你现在是属于找刺方，假设正常情况不带偏见，那就算悟空理解莫甘娜也不是不可以。因为你会去思考怎么理解，而不是思考怎么有问题  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-23 18:04  
回复：其实现在最大的问题就是设定的细节没有处理好……或者说根本  
前面有个人说设定讲多了，你先搞定他。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 13:43  
回复：其实现在最大的问题就是设定的细节没有处理好……或者说根本  
回复 空白冬天 :不是，是那个说剧情都用在讲设定不刻画人物的那个。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 16:30  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
我觉得没砸啊，挺好，道不同嘛，最后留个大争辩，不就是突主题么?都互相理解了还怎么道不同呢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 19:20  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :入戏深是成功，而且太成功了才会导致评论有些爆炸，其实，为了不被断章取义，完全可以好好聊清楚的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 19:36  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
这个问题还不理解呢?为反对而反对有什么好说的?怜风不是都说了，为了地球人拥有自己的主权，才用了葛小伦而不是神河之力，目的就是帮地球建立神河星网，所以指挥权就是从蕾娜向小伦过度，也就是向地球过度。但这种权利游戏我们不想讲啊。你们非得去深究，深究我给你们深究，你们又着急跳脚。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 21:44  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :你们觉得你们的逻辑很对 那你们倒是解释为什么比地球强那么多的烈阳主神，会听命于地球军方?这个逻辑在哪?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 21:46  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 蒙奇D莫非? :雄兵连一直在强调他是一个星际组织，隶属超神学院，前面有：超神学院?雄兵连?中士，超神学院是星际组织，包含了烈阳，德诺，地球，所以，所以雄兵连不是地球军队，仅仅用来在外星文明入侵的时候启动，他不能拿来打内战，比如打美国。地球军配合并提供援助。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 21:56  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 蒙奇D莫非? :但是雄兵连绝大部分是地球孩子，而超神学院地球分院的管理人是地球军方，或者说杜卡奥，这才有了，地球军方可以指挥雄兵连，但也是通过超神学院，而不是通过直接的隶属。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:00  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :所以最终，不是地球军方指挥雄兵连，时地球军方通过超神协议指挥雄兵连，蕾娜可以听命于超神学院，但不听命与地球。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:02  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :因为目前超神学院里最大的组织是烈阳，烈阳的名义老大是蕾娜，超神学院虽然早就名存实亡但烈阳还能维持，所以蕾娜再超神学院里的话语权最大，雄兵连大队长。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:14  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :互不干涉的前提是没有饕餮入侵。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:15  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :然后说到一票否决权，这个只是拿来辩论的一个点我，但她实际上有没有呢?明显没有，因为战争扩大化，根本没有更强的组织来维持这种权威。小伦刘闯起来了，悟空加入了，烈阳拿什么一票否决?除非威胁整个地球，但那意义就不一样了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:18  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :你们觉得以前的超神讲得明白，其实以前更不明白，以前有个设定是雄兵连的战斗能源全部是国家能源储备，切断能源供给就节制了一个超级战士。从而加强了地球√超级战士的领导权。这点你们看出来了吗?只是后来变成了太阳之光是雄兵连的能量源，也就时蕾娜。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:22  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :我也没说错啊，有一票否决权只是否决不了啊。因为雄兵连建立之初小伦他们没力量，但之后蕾娜自身难保，她没有维持自己权力的力量和权威了，以前还是有。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:31  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :第一季第九集，增重武器是指挥部决定核调度的 ，没有指挥部，开不了大。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:33  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :所以说到军法处置， 你没有足够的实力怎么维持你军法的权威?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:34  
回复：这次谈判的剧情 是在有限的范围内 把情节搞砸了  
回复 斯卡艾特 :雄兵连里没有谁一定要听谁的，因为几乎都是神，听与不听只取决于你对与不对。没别的原因，他不听你不能把他怎么样。没有更高约束。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-25 22:40  
回复：我不知道萨导这是要干什么。不管你如何发展彦，还是想靠彦带  
被迫害妄想症。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-29 12:18  
回复：我不知道萨导这是要干什么。不管你如何发展彦，还是想靠彦带  
说得这么明白，稳定的cv演员，稳定的，不是换来换去的。一个个傻。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-04-29 12:21  
回复：空气侠，虚拟永远的痛  
别瞎猜，以讹传讹，我们没有什么内部矛盾。大家都是要好的朋友。那时候是因为公司投资不健全，加上人各有志。即便现在咱们互相还会共同做一些东西。天河之战是我亲自设计的。之后才交给新人来做。不存在谁走了就做不好。实际上现在公司的实力远不是过去能比的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-03 14:23  
回复：为什么会有这么多人骂剧情，骂蔷薇～  
是雄兵连整个台词不行，还是只是某些台词不行？雄兵连可是有1万多句台词哦。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-04 21:52  
回复：超神学院的实力问题  
请你用超神的逻辑来判断实力而不是别家的 别家的再超神里站不住。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 01:43  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
这条不删。中国是一个人民民主专政的国家，中国军人也是人民解放军，人民子弟兵。作为影视作品，我们不应该去宣扬军人为了命令而置人民安危于不顾的观点。我相信中国军人是理智的而且值得信赖的，如果真有人民生命受到威胁而需要自己牺牲的时候，我相信他们是勇敢面对的，哪怕违背命令。这才是我们心目中的人民子弟兵。我觉得最可怕的是有一些观众，错误的理解了中国军人的定位，把他们定位成狂热的，一切以军令为主战争机器。这是不对的。千万不要说，为了执行命令，可以向人民开枪这样的话，至少在我们的作品里永远不会出现。所以当某些极端的人，以军人身份为要挟，我觉得这是在拿军人绑架人民，拿人民的生命做赌注，这个我们不接受。这里不涉及蔷薇的对错和未来的可能性，只说，最近这个论题。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 19:53  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 LongbowNO1 :对。观众看到蔷薇的行为可以愤怒，可以不理解，也可以证明她错了，这是道不同的结果，但是不能说雄兵连不符合主流价值观，主流价值观里没有宣扬复仇，也不宣扬命令大于国家和人民。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 20:27  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :我没有看到这条红线在雄兵连里出现，因为没有发生“在没有收到命令的情况下私自与侵略者谈判”的事实。雄兵连的第一重任就是：在遭遇地外入侵时担起保护地球的任务。蔷薇作为唯一一个有条件在恶魔内部发言的人，她在履行她的职责，不是复仇，不是谈判，而是尽一切可能守护地球安危。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 20:34  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :还在正确性的问题，我说了，这里不讨论正确的问题，只讨论弘扬什么精神。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:07  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :还有，地球也好，华夏也好，雄兵连也好，并没有向莫甘娜宣战，现在不是交火关系。 莫甘娜早就去了费雷泽了。所以你一直以：她是否是军人，是否要先军人再人民？不接受。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:08  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :爱国怎么爱？有一句话叫：不走出中国看看，不知道中国有多好。如果你都不知道国外怎么样，你谈的爱国有多少分量？雄兵连就是要把很多可能的残酷给你看，然后才能真正知道，我们的精神多么重要。你不展现出来，让观众知道宇宙多么黑暗，你怎么坚守你的信仰？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:15  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :只有“全宇宙都说莫甘娜是未来”，我葛小伦却坚守：我父母生在地球，我也是（超神第一季最后一句旁白）。这才是雄兵连的最后精神。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:16  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :什么问题有点大？你又要去告发什么了么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:17  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 啦啦啦全球我 :是那个红尘雨袭在纠结。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:18  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :莫甘娜与地球，尤其是华夏，完全没有在交战状态。你不要用军人意识来绑架，国与国的交到，你说了不算我说了也不算，你自己踩着红线就不要说我们。你一直想表达的就是复仇。我被打了，我必须打回来，否则尊严何在。对吧？这是你的意识，不代表国家也不代表军队。所以不要扯红线。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:24  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :同样我们不代表国家也不代表军队，我们只描述雄兵连和外星文明的故事。不描述国家怎么命令怎么操作。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:30  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 红尘雨袭 :所以你们一直坚持的，没有收到国家命令，首先国家就没有命令雄兵连该干什么不该干什么，其次也没有命令过雄兵连向恶魔宣战，也没有命令过雄兵连不能与恶魔打交道。你们拿命令说事本身就不成立。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:36  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 彦方永存 :主角葛小伦没说莫甘娜是未来啊，我们不是看主角怎么说么？你看反派怎么说，有意义？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:38  
回复：为什么那么多人反感蔷薇呢？  
回复 狼山烈火 :超神第一季其实主题已经表明了，就是不管神怎么说，葛小伦生于地球。所以有些人其实解读是对的，超神的目的不是看神怎么说，而是我们自己怎么说。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-07 21:46  
请大家注意，相信事实，不要被人恶意带偏  
请大家注意，相信事实，不要被人恶意带偏。最近有人故意歪曲本人的发言，断章取义，带偏他人。我觉得基本可以严肃的说，本人在贴吧的发言都是随意的，以吧友探讨的形式发言，雄兵连唯一确定的就是已经发布的剧情内容，他是完整可信的，其余所有发言和引用，断章取义，读者不知道前因后果，我表示，没意义，任何不是剧情内容本身的截图，发言，都不带表雄兵连实际观点。其中没有意义都所有发言性观点包括：雄二所有剧透内容，在没有实际剧情展示来龙去脉之前，引用都是没价值的。本人从未表达过支持恶魔行为，宽容侵略行为，支持叛变行为，否定正义行为等的观点。雄兵连剧情并不需要本人做任何场外解释皆很明了，没有阴谋论，本文核心观点也很明了：剧情没有的，就是没有，本人在场外说的任何话，与剧情本身没有补充关系，只是单纯的探讨。唯一能确定的只有已经播出的剧情本身，正如某位吧友所说，作品一经播出，就不由作者做主。所以请观众理解。雄兵连本身剧情完整，逻辑顺畅，绝大部分内容都能顺利看懂，少部分内容涉及角色情感需要有所经历才能共鸣，所以，不要再被某些人用截图断章取义的方式带偏。任何以“导演说”（虚拟一分钟的视频解说除外）的内容都不代表雄兵连实际展现的意思。相信你自的判断，雄兵连不完美，也不失败，好坏任由评说，切勿断章取义来带节奏抹黑，这超出了评论作品本身的范畴，有恶意之嫌。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-10 03:21  
回复：分享一波科幻图片，期待雄二出现这样磅礴的大工程  
呵呵。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-17 22:24  
回复：分享一波科幻图片，期待雄二出现这样磅礴的大工程  
回复 帝国卍鹰眼 :你告诉我你觉得最好的打戏出自什么影片就行。我们研究一下。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-17 22:50  
回复：【虚拟人生】小木子有话说之——小萨的"一生所爱”  
完全不是这么回事。蕾娜：当年听了云鹤追的声音后，觉得声音很美，说话又好听，所以加戏。凉冰：因为萋萋女王一上戏，就很带感，所以加戏，然后到了黑甲，刘校妤的配音真厉害，角色感超强，完全可以压住一部戏，于是加戏。蔷薇：因为CV原来是配神与神的炙心，炙心的声音表现太好了，很入戏，然后韦导说这可是国内顶尖电影级女主角的CV人选，声音素，真实，高级。所以，蔷薇的戏就多了。在超神里，哪个演员能压住戏，哪个角色的剧情就会变多。当然，这是之前的情况，因为之前正在能压戏的CV是不多的，不过这两年随着国产动漫的蓬勃发展，好的CV多了起来。不尊重CV实力的动漫吧，除非营销太厉害，否则，很难成功。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-21 22:33  
回复：【虚拟人生】小木子有话说之——小萨的"一生所爱”  
简单点说就是，好戏需要好演员，好演员能成就一部好戏。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-21 22:34  
回复：【虚拟人生】小木子有话说之——小萨的"一生所爱”  
回复 艾妮♀女王 :又不是每一个角色都必须要有高人气和大众喜欢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-05-22 00:46  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
呵呵。剧情真那么发展正合你意吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 13:26  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
回复 人在看动漫 :既然你知道是言多必失，你还这么来说这些，和意？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 13:29  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
回复 斯卡艾特 :以前没有，现在真有点这种想法。你知道事情是怎么来的吗？就是要因为有一些人，始终站在我逻辑的对立面，拉向一个完全不合逻辑的方向，然后告诉你，你错了，你的剧情有问题。无论你怎么说，他们首先是挖出你言语中的漏洞，明明他们知道其实不是这样的。你真的觉得我会去搞坏雄兵连么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 13:40  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
回复 斯卡艾特 :如果你觉得我就是要往不好的方向写，那么，顺着这个逻辑，我才认为你的做法是成立的，这样才能明白为什么你会把刘闯成屠夫当成是我要写的东西。但我认为你内心肯定不是这么想的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 13:42  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
得出结论，所以雄兵连最终会驾驭邪恶。再说明白点，雄兵连最终会打败邪恶，尤其从意识形态上。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 13:44  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
雄兵连是主角，是正义代表，正义战胜邪恶是大方向，所以邪恶这么强大，主角要怎么办呢？当然是战胜邪恶啊，怎么你们看剧都看得迷失方向了啊？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 13:46  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
回复 依利沙 :蔷薇没驾驭，小伦可以驾驭啊，刘闯可以驾驭啊。现在的剧情只不过他们还不知道，没听蔷薇解释啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 13:47  
回复：【一己之见】疑点重重的神权会议  
真心希望楼主，还有一些人，咱们既然都是超神粉，说实话我自己也算是吧，我也觉得剧情很有意思很有嚼头，我自己经常和韦琪一起聊里面的人物，人生观，等等，很多东西甚至意见都不统一，但我觉得这是乐趣所在，所以，像以前的作品我也不想讨论，现在雄兵连值得讨论的东西挺多的。其实我确实不能保证我说的都对。因为剧情就是没这么简单，越真实的东西越容易引发更多的联想，而且都是符合逻辑的。这个是事实。我不否认，不保证说的都对。但是我能保证调性一定是符合主流价值观的。雄的故事布局比较长，一开始的设想是3部曲，雄1只是个开端。所以雄1会出现诸如：反派过于强大，形势过于危急的问题。仅此而已，只希望大家在评论的时候，不要把我们的调性设想得太差就可以了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-06-05 14:03  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
大家之所以觉得莫甘娜被洗白是因为超神里莫甘娜是主谋，而雄兵连里时从犯。但讲实话，莫甘娜的设定太强，人数又少，作为第一波反派有点没得打（假设你是莫甘娜，以你的智商看看能不能灭雄兵连和地球吧），而我也不想靠降低莫甘娜智商的方式让他被打败，所以中间加入饕餮。但这不是洗白，为什么要加入华烨，是因为女性不宜大规模成为反派。所以，没有洗白一说我，只是有人更坏而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:20  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 审判长官? :攻打地球的主谋  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:23  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 虎鲸X :去攻打天城不算坏?部下屠杀地球士兵不算坏?去搞小伦他家人不算坏?轰炸地球不算坏?哦，你都没看到 ，那你怎么能怪剧情没讲明白呢?明明是还没讲到而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:30  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :莫甘娜死了不得打女天使了啊，要不就完结了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:34  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 审判长官? :好吧好吧，不是主谋，主谋是卡尔，莫甘娜是?要不您来定义，我就看看。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:35  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 审判长官? :卡尔早死了啊  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:36  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 审判长官? :对，卡尔是第一反派，我又说错了你看。萨拉雷就没一句对的。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:39  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 审判长官? :但卡尔在原来的剧情里被莫甘娜弄死了，之后天使的正义太过绝对，与地球开战。但因为都是女性，不合适，改了。你看，跟我辩什么呢?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:40  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :超神12里的卡尔是个小丑设定 还记得不?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:45  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
回复 ?混沌爸爸? :我说的小丑是指逗笔。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 02:50  
回复：这次我也想喷萨导了，什么恶魔一不抢资源二不占地盘，那把地  
以前我可能有个误区，不是在否定莫甘娜的邪恶，只是觉得莫甘娜的行为上升不到侵略者的高度。云山行动属于恐怖戏鸡，巨峡号交战在公海属于武装冲突，杀人之类的是犯罪，更不算侵略，所以我认为莫甘娜不算侵略者，只是一个单纯的邪恶者。但是在咱们的国情下，以及莫甘娜造成的事实后果，确实综合达到了侵略的程度，因为他本身代表外来文明，肆无忌惮的在地球搞事 本身就是入侵。当然他本人并不一定认可这个判断，因为在她看来，堕落不是贬义词，邪恶也不是真邪恶，只是自己学说的名称，以及被凯莎定义的反派学说。蔷薇也是这么理解的，邪恶只是堕落自由学说被凯莎定义成了罪恶，但它并非生来邪恶，他既然能成为血学说，自然有他的理论依据。也就是说，在特定的时候，他的堕落自由学说可能就会变成正义自由学说。那它就不再是邪恶。我们的正义是被天使定义的，邪恶也是。但是邪恶到底是什么?天使说邪恶就是莫甘娜本身，这对吗?至少这是天使的一个错误逻辑。在我们现实社会，邪恶从来不指一个具体的人，更多指心底欲望，这个欲望可不止诞生2万年，也就是说，正义可能是天使传递的，但邪恶绝不是莫甘娜传递的，她只是激发者。数以万计的恶魔种子撒向人间，得到者就可以得道升仙，人类面临抉择，是蜕变成魔，还是苟活于乱世，莫甘娜带给地球的不是战争，而是选择，巨侠战役后，莫甘娜退到太阳外围，等待地球做出选择，这是莫甘娜对地球做的。所以我才说，地球没有与莫甘娜交战。不是因为对侵略者妥协，或者洗白，而是，莫甘娜已经是胜利者，不管地球如何选择，邪恶理念都会蔓延。因为真正的邪恶在人类心底。所以莫甘娜弄神权会议，潘振和斯诺都认可莫甘娜。这就是莫甘娜，她在干掉凯莎后，就已经胜利了，邪恶肆无忌惮的蔓延，地球人和饕餮交战，主力净毁，又自己和自己交战，得到的不是所谓的基因资源，而是乱世。乱世就是她的战利品。所以她爱地球如家，这里的人最终会把她当妈。估计又有人要说毁三观了。不过没关系，雄兵连和天使会有对策的，恰恰是凯莎之死，彦神继位，埋下的伏笔。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-23 03:47  
回复：超神学院黑板报:萨科长和学子的沟通  
大意就是，这只是一个正义打倒邪恶的故事，不管观众怎么看，我作为作者，不会向着更严肃的方向再引导了，如果真的要去明确侵略者这个概念，就过了，这无关莫是不是侵略者，那是观众的解读，不是作者的刻意描绘。作者只是当成一个虚构的故事矛盾在写，而且作者自己不会对自己创作的角色陷入爱恨纠葛。观众之所以觉得我不明确侵略者是因为觉得我偏袒角色，恰恰，不可能，作者对角色都是一视同仁。观众为莫甘娜辩解是因为观众喜欢莫甘娜，我为莫甘娜辩解不是因为我喜欢，而是因为要把握作品的尺度。只想把莫甘娜的行为定义成虚构文明间的矛盾，而不是一场影射现实的侵略战争。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-25 13:32  
回复：超神学院黑板报:萨科长和学子的沟通  
回复 不死鸟tfq :在哪?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-26 01:48  
回复：超神学院黑板报:萨科长和学子的沟通  
回复 漫步晶心81 :剧情本来就是要圆的啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-07-26 01:48  
回复：烈阳天道——蕾娜(严肃版!!!)  
其实整个脸都变了我也不想，但是，技术部说，如果要实现更细腻的表演，就得换一套布线，等于模型要大改，于是只能尽量还原原来的蕾娜了。大家都说雄兵连的电影票房堪忧对吧，对，因为大家总觉得雄兵连的电影只是一个雄兵连的剧情加长版，那当然不行。就像我上面说的，拍连载，找连载演员，拍电影，自然得找电影演员，这是一个道理。演员好了，电影就有了基本的品质保障。虽然现在的云鹤追版蕾娜脸看起来不如之前，但是其实，在实际表现中会好很多。原来的蕾娜，虽然好看，但是一旦动起来，就品质不够了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-09-24 13:10  
回复：希不希望雄兵连来个大电影，电影院的那种！反正我每次听到雄兵连  
期待烈阳天道的网大吧。看看咱们虚拟系目前的最高水准能到怎样。反正目前来看，甩开雄兵连天河之战好几个档次哈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-09-29 00:16  
回复：虚拟将转战网电是不是意味着网络动画的发展势头不容乐观？  
私以为，IP不管做多大，不会拍电影也只会死。不管有没有IP支撑，会拍电影就可能成功。国内国外，靠IP的电影也就那样。真正做电影的人不会只想着搞的IP。迪斯尼那么多电影，很多都是从原创成功的，极少有IP成功的。当然，他们有积累，有迪斯尼的招牌。问题是，迪斯尼的招牌下，如果没有好的导演，有什么用呢？导演才是动画电影成败的灵魂与关键。举个简单的例子，假设咱们虚拟拿了战狼的IP，就能拍出10亿以上票房么？我看未必，如果没有吴京导演的那种精神，那种魄力，就为了趁热度，我觉得虚拟战狼的票房和虚拟雄兵连的票房不会差距很大。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-10-13 20:05  
回复：虚拟将转战网电是不是意味着网络动画的发展势头不容乐观？  
回复 未来的ZJY :其实原天河之战电影版的实际剧情只有86分钟正片。改连载后，前后加了很多内容。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-10-13 21:39  
回复：虚拟将转战网电是不是意味着网络动画的发展势头不容乐观？  
回复 美士为彦? :绝大部分动画电影都是86分钟正剧，加片尾90分钟。标准时长。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2018-10-14 12:18  
回复：【浅析虚拟演员】行业的开拓者，从无至有的历史节点  
支持。首次使用鹤追，而不是彦，凉冰等人气角色，一是因为，这是首次尝试。但主要还是因为，鹤追本身是一个虚拟印象的历史传承。其次，我们的签约动捕演员，本人的气质更接近蕾娜。虚拟演员本身是导演对动漫影视的理解和探索，意味着但凡要用到虚拟鹤追，就得保证，演技（表情动画和动捕还原度以及CV表演）到位，画质到位，剧本到位。试想，鹤追饰演帝蕾娜，饰演机械姬，饰演梁红玉，饰演白素贞（已经有白蛇了哈）等等，用演技去征服观众的感觉。虽然鹤追现在还没什么人气，但我们也愿意重新当一个搬砖工，慢慢搬砖吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-01-17 13:39  
回复：【浅析虚拟演员】行业的开拓者，从无至有的历史节点  
回复 银河战神? :就是我在微博说的，人工智能娃娃统治世界的主角  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-01-17 13:47  
回复：出事了，萨拉雷彻底怒了！  
手k。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-02-06 18:27  
回复：超神学院是中国国漫的吗？我咋感觉他的老板是外国人！虽然挺好看  
我从来至始至终不是超神系列的老板，希望不要再误会下去。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-02-09 11:41  
回复：神与神做的剧情是最丰满的  
说白了后面雄兵连900分钟内容都没这几句话丰满呗。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-02-22 12:53  
回复：能不能让人类战士们有点精彩的演出啊？  
有很多粉丝军迷参与雄二的军事问题，但遗憾的是，他们也只能跟我和编剧交流，并不会和模型组动画组分镜组渲染组交流，而且就算交流了也没用，人家未必能懂。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-02 14:05  
回复：葛小伦他们的世界，其实就如同他用雄心模拟出来的世界一般。世界  
回复 风之子卡卡ll :请他吃牛肉火锅  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-03 13:25  
回复：听说没有熊3了  
并不是你们说的这么些。别总觉得我跟超神有多大利益捆绑关系。其实没有。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-03 13:33  
回复：听说没有熊3了  
回复 漫步晶心81 :有关系，我是之前和现在的编剧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-03 15:12  
回复：我发现，这个雄兵连啊，有个特点，那就是不怎么受路人待见。像别  
就做了一次最终裁定杀嗜嗥，为了节奏不那么干，加入很多机器发音让观众感受深刻一点，就被人扎堆说战斗尴尬靠嘴和台词装，把你前前后后所有优点和更多努力的打戏都否定，这样的观众环境，还指望什么路人。看雄兵连不需要智商，但至少不能是蠢x货，更不能是zz。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-07 10:55  
回复：你管这玩意。。。叫炮弹？  
因为台词设计的是炮弹，配音配的也是炮弹，但是最后模型组和渲染组，动画组中的某个环节掉包了，我能有什么办法？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-07 13:00  
回复：琪琳会秀几集？3集？  
我们做得这么2好，精致，内容更是国漫所没有，还靠谱？所以我们做仙侠奇幻去算了呗，搞这么些讲究是自己害自己，去T玛的科幻，军事，社会，人文，去T抹的世界观。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-07 14:25  
回复：琪琳会秀几集？3集？  
就做点逗比男主角第一集打狼，第二集打两只狼，第三集打熊，多好，评分高，粉丝多，还简单。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-07 14:26  
回复：真是众口难调啊，之前雄一有声音一直期望天使，结果梅洛天庭出来  
的确是。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-08 01:55  
回复：最近看到不少喷萨导“放弃超神”的  
请别发表不实信息，谢谢合作。公司没有内部矛盾。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-09 01:31  
回复：最近看到不少喷萨导“放弃超神”的  
这是我给吧主折月的回复。希望能解答我们的疑惑。  
【图片1】  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-09 02:35  
回复：什么情况，这是打算憋个大招呢，还是开始走下坡路了，太水了  
下了5年坡了哈，这个坡真的有点长。还是说你觉得以前做得很好？那你早说嘛。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-14 14:41  
回复：刘闯小伦蕾娜被坑惨，耀文琪琳信爷才是亲生  
哈哈?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-19 23:37  
回复：第十集很精彩，蕴含有不少军事常识，比神仙打架好看的多。  
我同意我们军事不行哈，打个40分吧。等一个能打80分的连载出现。没有我们的40分，就不会有后面的50分，60分，更不会有80分的作品出现。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 13:59  
回复：看完诸多优秀的国漫作品，再看第十集后 ，突然感觉热情被浇灭了  
优秀国漫作品，军事几分？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 14:01  
回复：萨导这话，让我想到了流浪地球。都是第一个吃螃蟹的，做得好了是  
网络连载动画嘛，观众太较真，较真也就是个网络连载动画。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 14:40  
回复：萨导这话，让我想到了流浪地球。都是第一个吃螃蟹的，做得好了是  
一直是观众在折磨自己，我之所以觉得很遗憾无非就是观众折磨自己还要喷我。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 14:45  
回复：琪琳战斗这三集到底表达什么？  
其实很简单啊，要是不拍琪琳篇，不拍梅洛天庭篇，那雄2基本上6集就完结了。连一季度12集都凑不齐。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 15:27  
回复：萨导这话，让我想到了流浪地球。都是第一个吃螃蟹的，做得好了是  
回复 在飓风 :把我骂走了我还理解啥。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 15:36  
回复：琪琳战斗这三集到底表达什么？  
回复 暮里♂幻想乡 :不想看可以不看啊。超神从诞生以来就是如此啊，一会讲超能，一会来航母，一会出悟空，一会打空战，一会打坦克战，一会世界战争，一会外星入侵，一会神一会鬼，哪集好了？都一样的破片。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 15:41  
回复：萨导这话，让我想到了流浪地球。都是第一个吃螃蟹的，做得好了是  
回复 在飓风 :琪琳篇本身设计就是一个网络电影的框架，讲的就是琪琳丛林作战地面恶魔的故事，片长70分钟，喜欢就点开看，不喜欢就不看，和梅洛天庭篇一样的。只是各种无聊的原因，片子也没做好，计划也没做好。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 15:55  
回复：看完诸多优秀的国漫作品，再看第十集后 ，突然感觉热情被浇灭了  
赞。琪琳是最接近我们普通人的雄兵连战士。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-21 16:14  
回复：【讨论】很不理解一个问题  
超神都这么多年了，还有观众不明白呢?每个角色说的都是他们自己认识的世界，所有他们说的东西背后透露的事实，才是客观的。而且每个角色就算说了他们自己认识的世界，有的是为了欺骗，有的是为了感叹，有的为了危言耸听，有的为了给别人信心，还有的可能只是单纯吐槽，都不是事实本身。观众所纠结的这么多所谓有矛盾的台词，无非透露出一个客观事实，就是恶魔一号的全星系定位系统目前遥遥领先，以及，葛小伦对自己同样很有信心。到底结果如何，仍然只是一场博弈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-29 11:38  
回复：国漫吧哀嚎一声，吓得我到超神吸一口烟  
谁说容不得?说超神不好的多了去了。我只是反感，一有不好就骂编剧。一个影视作品是多项技术与艺术的综合，数百人的努力，全骂编剧不只能说明压根不懂么?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-03-30 22:50  
回复：萨导的微博  
回复 扇舞魔血 :这种事情就不要瞎说了。我们公司内部领导和睦得很，事情根本和你们想的不一样。我只是单纯的希望退出连载项目，在余生做一些相对短而完整的作品，仅此而已。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 00:05  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
开什么玩笑。哪个国漫3集打掉一个地球势利?打北誓，正常国漫至少54集。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 17:03  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
人家1个武侠小门派都能挺20集，雄兵连北誓前前后后十万现代军队 ，三集解决，居然说我们进度慢水剧情，呵呵呵呵。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 17:08  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
回复 萨拉雷 :还有， 恶魔作为超神系列贯穿反派，在地球的所有布局，最大都势利就是北誓，霍乱半个地球，我们三集全收了 回头看看凉冰都忙活了啥?所有努力3集全砸，还是要被拿来和其他国漫别说水剧情，仰天长啸啊  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 17:12  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
天河之战这种，放其他国漫都是，铺垫几十集最后要结尾的时候才来这么一波，到了咱们雄兵连，第七集就打完了，活活一场战役几集搞完，比起人家只是端个贼窝也能拍10集，我们哪里对不住观众了?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 17:19  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
回复 狐狸咯 :要真打10万不真的得20集?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 17:21  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
回复 虚拟印象? :雄二也有很多闯子这种话，完全不少。将心比心，完全一样。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 18:15  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
回复 虚拟印象? :我也找不到你像以前那样的热情和支持了，但我理解你，因为你比那时又大了4岁。但你却不能理解雄兵连，也比那时多了4年的风云。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 18:17  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
回复 虚拟印象? :你这个问题更像是，18岁好还是38岁好，我觉得没有谁比谁好，18岁有18岁的激情热血，38岁有38岁的成熟当担。后者不比前者差。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 18:19  
回复：之前大家讲琪琳三集水，说白了就是琪琳人气没有主角高，如果放个  
回复 狐狸咯 :是蔷薇解决的，不是琪琳。应该是4集。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-06 18:22  
回复：萨导真的要退出雄兵连了  
你快进就快进呗，告诉我有什么用。人家花几亿美元的大片我还看睡着呢。合着你快进了就是烂片咯。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-07 04:05  
回复：萨导真的要退出雄兵连了  
我并不觉得失败啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-07 16:53  
回复：萨导真的要退出雄兵连了  
你说得太对了，这是我退出的主要原因之一吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-07 16:55  
回复：萨导真的要退出雄兵连了  
回复 A3029857 :那是你对成功要求太高。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-07 23:35  
回复：萨导真的要退出雄兵连了  
回复 A3029857 :你想要超神成为你心目中的神作，而我们只要求用这极其复杂而难以操作的3d动画技术把一堆高内存模型摆弄出400分钟来，有个几千万观众看，好评率超过50%就够，现在显然够了。不要好高骛远。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-07 23:39  
回复：萨导真的要退出雄兵连了  
回复 ??唯彦?? :所以才会有烈阳天道啊  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-08 00:00  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
我觉得不完全是这个意思。雄兵连是一个更完整的剧情和世界观，神与神只是假装是一个很好的世界观。雄兵连讲了包括神与神在内的前前后后4年发生的事情，几乎比较正面的描写了战争的各个层面。但是神与神只是一个开端，一段比较刺激的交锋。超神5年讲了很多很多故事，很多很多角色，雄兵连更注重的才是剧情才是故事，神与神只是注重了视听表现。如果视听表现好就是动画的好，那可能是我们对动画想多了，动画能承载的就只是视听表现了。相比真人影视，有各种类型的电影，都有他们的意义，有枯燥的，有刺激的，恐怖的，无奈的，平淡的，这些都是真人影视作品可以承载的，这也是为什么动漫完全不可以拿来和真人比的原因？当我们想让动漫有更多表现形式，和表达方式时，却发现，观众只认可“动漫就是视听刺激就可以了啊。”这就是我为什么退出连载的主要原因。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-10 18:11  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
雄兵连一丁点优点都没?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-10 21:50  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
对对对，你们说的对。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-10 23:17  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
回复 hans2yao :我只能说，我从一开始就说过，我们想把雄兵连做成像三国演义一样的叙事方式。事就是事，讲明白就行，不需要去太调度观众的情绪。因为调动情绪的影片，本身来讲太依赖于技巧本身。而很多好的长剧作品，并不是在耍剪辑技巧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-10 23:42  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
回复 hans2yao :不是不调动情绪，而是调动情绪的方式不是后期技巧，而是人物本身的想法和表演，抓住观众的不是泪点燃点，而是角色的命运与人物关系。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-11 00:50  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
回复 幻境雪域 :我觉得haos2yao的讨论方式就很好，你这种什么都是我的错的方式，请随意。我说了，是挑战。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-11 00:52  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
回复 hans2yao :我觉得你说得太对了，我把凯莎陨落，天河之战，天刃7之战等当成了历史事件，不同人物不同立场的人经历这些事件感受不一样。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-11 00:53  
回复：萨导的微博，我没有在现场，现在也搜不到了，但是我个人认为吧：  
@haos2yao难得看到你可能理解了雄兵连都思路，那我觉得可以聊下。在故事思路里，雄兵连就是有一些人物和“历史事件”构成，三国有官渡之战，赤壁之战，这两场，经得起翻拍，每个导演的角度都不一样。而雄兵连，我一直说不是重置，只是不同角度讲述同一个历史事件。比如，天河之战，北之星之战，天刃作战，凯莎之死，三国有董卓之死，而梅洛天庭是在讲凯莎其人，鹤熙，这不是重置，也不完全是丰富故事，而是凯莎时超神宇宙第一强者，她的死是一件超神编年史里非常历史性的一幕。但是咱们确实没有三国那么厚实，也就学习一下手法，如果再花个20年打磨，也许也能成为一个不错的故事。我一直说这是挑战，雄兵连类似历史片拍摄手法，做到尽量客观，真实，有时代感和启示性，的确也会相对枯燥。不过，三国有很多很多故事和细节，而雄兵连能拿出来说的，也就不到20个大小事件吧，比如洛阳战役，只是侧面描写战争的一些边角，正面冲突不敢拍。比如巨峡战役，有提到4个集团军参战，蔷薇是唯一黑甲，等。雄二华夏交锋 ，就是一个历史事件，可能在后面的描述中 ，会叫做冈潭战役之类的，事件始末是北誓入侵，被蔷薇终结，中间有很多细节，这次可能没拍好，但也是神河编年史中的一笔，因为它是黑甲琪琳，黑甲蔷薇参与的战役的一部分，人物履历，等等。故事的结尾也并不一定是雄兵连打倒了外星入侵，最大的可能，是人类文明再诸多神性文明的不同程度干预下，成长和变迁，探讨一下人类的未来，与面对宇宙得无奈。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-11 01:23  
回复：作为一个从13年超神学院第一季追到现在的老粉，说说我的想法  
回复 彦彦不忘? :我认为烈阳1能顺利出来算是超神系列巅峰。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 02:30  
回复：作为一个从13年超神学院第一季追到现在的老粉，说说我的想法  
回复 彦彦不忘? :作为导演，平淡本身就是一种手法，手法之间谈不上巅峰不巅峰，真正巅峰的应该是作品本身的辐射力量。神与神太短，只是超神大系列的一个篇章，我不可能说这是巅峰，说起来超神能有雄兵连系列，还是因为黑甲而不是神与神。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 02:33  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
本来就是懒得写了，人家报警了啊，派了部队来支援，也被杀死了啊。谁知道那是男天使?来多少死多少，这是苏的能力，而且天刃7是太空防务又不是地球防务，要报也是报刘闯。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 15:25  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
不会苏马利杀入一个黑城分部，也要拍一集吧?  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 15:26  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :一个备份有多高级，没了再备份一个。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 15:28  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :我如果说备份有好多个呢？实际上下一集就武装了一直注射了超级基因的地球部队。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:00  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 smile理智人生 :外星人偷个核弹图纸还要多少逻辑？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:01  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :苏玛利号称屠夫，大战鹤熙近千卫队，你地球士兵要怎么防御呢？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:02  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
银河之力的基因备份，在费雷泽有一地哦，还是被阿托捅出来的。这个没什么好纠结的吧？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:05  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :注射了超级基因的人类战士，拥有一些寿命，和太空能力，力量等。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:07  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :注射了超级基因的人类战士，拥有一些寿命，和太空能力，力量等。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:07  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :做了呀，要拍么？难不成观众已经纠结到，连这些都要拍了啊？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:10  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :基因备份这种东西本身就和廉价啊，你不是也有么？又不是银河之力的设计图纸。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:10  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :你自己看，血液里提取出来的备份，杀天使的时候也就拿了点血清，不就是这种东西么？一个银河之力的抽血样本而已，医院估计还有不少呢。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:12  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
苏玛利有自己的基因工作室，画面上给了，别说不算信息哈，苏玛利有自己的跑车，说明自己在地球混得不错，虽然不是王，好歹肯定是有钱人，所以，他研究过如何把超级基因和自己兼容，肯定也是有的，这个，画面有铺垫。他如何找到黑色长城的，我觉得，作为苏玛利这种人，不需要赘述就可以找到，如何杀进去，作为号称屠夫的苏玛利，要杀进去肯定是不难的，而且，苏玛利是否可能先切断了通讯？或者阻止了通讯？这些都没拍，只给了已经杀进去的画面，以及部分支援被杀死的画面，就凭这些，观众真的能脑补出编剧逻辑问题么？是你们已经觉得看不下去了，到处挑刺，还是真的有逻辑问题？我觉得是已经看不下去了，既然大家都在说编剧有问题，雄兵连不行了，那肯定这是你内心的既定事实，那怎么拍都是有问题的。、再说，好，拍了通讯报警了，然后呢？不是要纠结不派兵来？好，派兵来死了，不是要纠结：这么厉害的对手你们派这种人送死？好，派刘闯小队来了，芒砀山好歹离地球得有数十万公里吧？算你一小时赶到，也追不上了，就算忽略这个逻辑，来了，是不是刘闯小队得打一架？那苏玛利得跑吧？跑了又要说不合逻辑，刘闯小队都来了，还让他跑了，雄兵连编剧就是个XX。横竖都是编剧是个ZZ。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:20  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
回复 若以hz :你说逻辑啊，又扯什么国家。又要扯国家回收，看看，多么复杂的事情，你觉得要拍一集么？而目前只是忽略掉这些不必要赘述的细节，告诉你，苏玛利用自己的方式拿到了地球的基因备份，画面过于血腥所以只讲结果，不讲过程，反而变成了逻辑问题？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:28  
回复：没人觉得最近更新的剧情逻辑问题很大吗？今天这集也不例外，2个  
话说美国神盾局不是也经常被杀入杀出么？怎么到了雄兵连就是编剧有问题了？美国经常丢了可以毁灭宇宙的东西呢，咱们这就没守住一个基因备份，被喷这么惨。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-18 18:30  
回复：关于本集的银河之力基因备份萨导说的很清楚了  
我觉得你的这个评论是最对的。就是如此。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 01:29  
回复：关于本集的银河之力基因备份萨导说的很清楚了  
剧情基本上都是无脑打就对了。因为我觉得雄1好的时候，被观众无情的否了，那就再平庸一点。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 01:30  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
我没有说做得好啊。一直都说做不好啊。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:05  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 两岁时就很帅♀ :问题是到现在我不知道是哪个没看懂？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:29  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 两岁时就很帅♀ :是没看懂苏玛利怎么打进去的，还是没看懂苏玛利怎么提升的？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:30  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
不是，该喷喷，这没什么。观众能在贴吧发泄情绪，已经是很大的荣幸了，所以我不觉得别人喷了就如何，提意见，批评，都是好事。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:44  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 两岁时就很帅♀ :我要解释还是不要解释？解释的话就是全靠导演解释，不解释的话，那就是“银河之力基因备份”。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:51  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
您是要我解释，还是从之后的剧情寻找答案？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:53  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 yumeng108 :不是，因为你的楼层里有一个别有用心的人，经常会把我的言论截图道别的吧去嘲讽。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:55  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 yumeng108 :当然如果这也是你的目的，那可能是我看错人了。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-19 23:56  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
首先，剧情没看完的情况下，观众可能确实不知道要表达什么，或者到底有没有讲清楚。漏洞我承认不少，水的地方也有，很多时候只是单纯的剧情反转一下而已，没那么复杂。你说不需要我解释，放到剧情里啊我们一直在放到剧情里啊，但是剧情不是一集一集的来么？可观众急于马上知道答案，就会开始喷为什么不写到剧情里表达出来？问题是绝大部分内容都写到剧情里了啊，这不不拍完么。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:04  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
楼主你看到没，雄兵连形势很险峻，因为有很多人恶意带节奏，黑我们，试图制造喷雄兵连是政治正确的现象。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:06  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 yumeng108 :我不知道该不该解释，反正大家评论最高的神与神，第三集，雄兵连被莫甘娜压着打的时候，也有很多人说非常糟糕，但是现在大家回顾神与神，都会去理解，甚至去解读，最不济，就当个瑕疵吧。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:11  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 yumeng108 :所以，雄兵连1，播完了，你可能觉得，还行，不那么好，但终归是理解一些的。那雄2也一样，可能当下你很不开心，但是播完之后呢，也会知道究竟在讲什么，这时候你再看，至少我保证一点，你会发现，跟整个雄2的故事比起来，这个也就只是一个过场片段。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:14  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 风火连城♀ :我看了那篇。但是我现在不是导演，也离职了，是真闲。。。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:16  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 彦彦不忘? :你知道为什么我不同意你这类观点么？在你们看来，这些叫做洗白，带节奏，迎合粉丝，但是在我自己看来，这就是一篇故事，我洗白，带节奏，迎合粉丝是为了干嘛？我思考的只有内容设计，故事层次，剧情反转，人物刻画，等等这些东西，去思考洗白这种观众思路干什么？  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:27  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 彦彦不忘? :我写剧本的时候，从来不跟导演讨论什么，要不要洗白谁谁？要不要发糖？要不要带个节奏？NO，不是这样的，比如蔷薇和小伦，导演会说：我就坚持这样，因为这就是力量，这就是让你愿意坚持的东西。。那好，你愿意支持这场戏的表达方式，我就支持你·。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:34  
回复：编剧是否合格不做评论，萨拉雷已经忘记初心了  
回复 彦毒晚期 :恰恰我认为超神系列，被这么多人喷，还是有不少受众，唯一的原因，不是编剧好，也不是导演好，而是导演们愿意坚持自己内心觉得最有力量的东西，并表达出来。这是最难能可贵的精神。说句实话，它可以是错的，但执着的力量，和坚持的力量，才让作品变得伟大。我支持这样的导演。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-04-20 00:38  
回复：就事说事，怎么看待这种所谓的老粉说雄兵连是爽漫甚至是神剧的理  
是我的错。我不该像写历史剧一样写雄兵连，故意避开故事曲折与巧合。  
贴吧：超神学院作者：萨拉雷 2019-05-27 01:14


End file.
